


Boys I thru XI

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek goes to Mulder's apartment to talk to him and while he is waiting thinks over his life and what he has done.  The fun begins later when Mulder shows up.  In my universe Krycek has BOTH arms and if you can't deal with that then too bad.





	Boys I thru XI

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Boys By Nicole S.

ArchiveX: 16 August 1998  
Boys I: Black Hole Sun  
By Nicole S.   
M/K  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: The whole shootin-match including the movie  
Archive: Yes, as long as my name is attached to it.  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Krycek, and whoever else is mentioned in here do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions - if I owned them I would be rich - and would have much more fun with them. No copyright infringement intended for the Soundgarden song, it belongs to you make me sick I make music (ascap). Suing me would be useless, my personal net worth is about 5 bucks Canadian.  
Summary: Krycek goes to Mulder's apartment to talk to him and while he is waiting thinks over his life and what he has done. The fun begins later when Mulder shows up. In my universe Krycek has BOTH arms and if you can't deal with that then too bad.  
Dedicated to Aries.

* * *

"Stuttering, cold and damp  
steal the warm wind tired friend  
times are gone for honest men  
and sometimes far too long for snakes  
in my shoes a walking sleep  
and my youth I pray to keep  
heaven send hell away  
no one sings like you anymore  
hang my head, drown my fear  
till you all just disappear  
black hole sun, won't you come  
and wash away the rain  
black hole sun, won't you come, won't you come"  
\- Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden

3:30 a.m. July 24, 1998

A faint click was all that was heard as Alex Krycek broke into Fox Mulder's apartment. Krycek, gun drawn, entered the apartment, his ears attuned to catch any sound he may hear...nothing. He shut the door silently behind him. He knew Mulder was not home and was not expected back until tomorrow, but he couldn't take the chance that he might return early. Krycek surveyed the dining room, living room, kitchen and bathroom - still nothing. Carefully he entered the bedroom. Mulder usually slept on the couch but sometimes used the bed, especially after a long trip. Bed made, looks like no one has slept in it since Krycek *visited* Mulder's apartment 2 weeks ago. Krycek relaxed, holstered his gun and went back to the living room. "He cleaned up" Krycek mused as he took off his backpack.

Alex Krycek had been breaking into Fox Mulder's apartment for about a year now. It started when Krycek needed a place to hide for a few hours and he knew Mulder was out of town. Krycek broke in and sat on the floor in the dark until the coast was clear. He started doing it more and more, one time sleeping on Mulder's hardwood floor for 2 days while a gunshot wound healed. The bullet just grazed his calf but it was painful and he had to make sure it did not get infected. Before he left, Krycek painstakingly ensured every single object, every speck of dust was in the same place Mulder had left it so as not to arouse suspicion. Well except the fish. The poor little guys would have been dead had it not been for him.

Krycek removed a small electronic device from his backpack. He turned it on and lights began to blink on and off as he swept it over the walls, phone, computer, television, videotape collection. It took him about 45 minutes to do the entire apartment. "Bug free" he said aloud. If Mulder had only known he had saved him from surveillance three times in the past year. He didn't only provide this service for Mulder's sake, if anyone found out what Krycek had been doing he was a dead man for sure. Krycek heard about the video camera in the apartment above Mulder's apartment and the death of the man who was up there - that was before his little *visits* started. He was glad Mulder killed that guy - he was an asshole anyway. Krycek learned later that he used to bring tapes of Mulder jerking off to those bastards and show them off. *Those Bastards* - Krycek's pet name for those men who ruined his life. If Mulder hadn't shot that man with the video camera, Krycek would have surely snapped his neck if he would have found him first. There was something to be said about killing someone with your bare hands, it was faintly erotic.

Krycek flopped down in a chair and made himself comfortable. He was not in the mood to sleep and did not dare turn on the television. The flickering light could be seen from the outside. Mulder had to invest in some new blinds. He shouldn't have come so early. Mulder was out of town until tomorrow ...but he needed to talk to him. He also needed the time to think of what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. Now that the well manicured man was dead, Krycek was surely one of the next on the list. Hell when *wasn't* he next on the list? That fucking smoking bastard, he will probably want me to kiss *his* ass now. Fuck that smoking bastard, at least with the other man all he had to do was drive him around and look dangerous to people. Now with him dead, Mulder's faith restored in search for aliens and the X-Files re-opened that cigarette smoking shit was on the rampage. He asked for Krycek to come by and *talk* but Krycek was making himself unavailable. He had that little Spender boy to do his dirty work now. That shit Spender, see if *he* can snap someone's femur with one kick, see if *he* could survive a gulag, see if *he* could procure enough armaments in a 2 hour period to wipe out a small town. Little fuck, he won't last more than a month.

Krycek thought of Mulder and how mad he would be if he knew he used his apartment as a safe house. It wasn't really that safe but it was the last place people would be looking for him. He sighed. If Mulder only knew he wanted to protect him, not hurt him. He was told to kill Mulder a long time ago but never went through with it. The well manicured man, he knew why Krycek did not want to kill Mulder. At least the well manicured man liked Krycek and helped him. He would always persuade the smoking man not to pull the trigger and end Mulder's life.

From that first day at Quantico seeing Mulder's graduate picture, Krycek ached for him. He already had an interest in the unexplained and knew Mulder's work well. He studied his cases, idolized him, wanted to *be* him. Some of the other trainees thought Krycek had a *thing for Spooky*. He did, he had a hot crush on Mulder. He would fantasize about them together, at night, in his bed. He would think of how his voice would sound, how he would smell. To see those hazel eyes in person gazing into his own. That's what kept him going sometimes on that obstacle course. When he thought he wouldn't make it he pushed himself harder because he knew that he would be in the same league as Mulder if he could only finish.

Krycek's heart gave a little flutter as he thought of the first day he saw Mulder live and in the flesh. It was a bright, sunny March day in DC. Krycek was waiting outside the J. Edgar Hoover building, his fresh picture on his shiny new pass dangling from his lapel. He was there for one day for a seminar with his class and wanted more than anything to meet Mulder. His stomach was in knots waiting for him to appear. 45 agonizing minutes later, and nearly his whole lunch break, there he was in all his glory strutting out the front doors. Krycek watched him walk across the front courtyard, then turn the corner and disappear. Krycek was bolted to the spot. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. This magnificent creature had paralyzed him. He stood there another full five minutes before going back inside the building to the conference room. Krycek remembered every detail like it was yesterday, not years ago. How Mulder squinted in the spring sunlight, how his overcoat flapped behind him, those strong strides. He pictured muscular, well defined legs under those wool pants. His tie - that tie! Palm trees! Krycek chuckled to himself at the thought. Mulder had sure come along way in neckwear.

Krycek was starting to get teased more and more about his fixation with *Spooky Mulder*. *Hey, Krycek, gotta date with Spooky tonight?*, *Hey Krycek, gonna dream about Mulder tonight?* To think they were supposed to be professionals and give *their* lives for *their* country and protect people. The only thing Krycek could do was make sure he dated a few of the female trainees and fuck them. The sex wasn't that great. They would go out for dinner, maybe a movie. Then they would head to this out of the way motel and have sex. These women weren't the best in bed, they would just lie there and not make a sound the whole time. The only way he could get through it was to think of Mulder beneath him. At least it got the guys of his back.

Then came his first assignment as an agent in New York in Research as they called it - help catalogue International Monetary Fund payments going to drug lords that were being filtered through the various governments the grants were going to. This amounted to him and two other young, *green* agents looking at page after page of numbers a day, photocopying, making deliveries and running errands. The days were long and tiring but Krycek knew this was just to break them in. He knew how to play the *hurry up and wait* game. He didn't mind the research so much, he was always good with numbers. That's where he met Marita Covarrubias. Marita was working her way up on the fast-track at the UN as one of the overseers and monitoring agents of the IMF. He had to make a delivery of IMF contribution statistics from Rwanda to her office at the UN and that day changed his life forever. The blonde with the piercing ice blue eyes that locked on his as soon as he entered the room took his breath away. Never before, well before Mulder, had he seen a living being more beautiful. His hand actually shook when he handed her the envelope.

"Mr. Krycek I assume?" she breathed in her husky voice. "I am Marita Covarrubias, nice to finally meet you." She stuck out her hand.

Alex was silent for a millisecond before he realized his mouth was open, he shook her hand. "Yes, nice to meet you, it's Alex actually"

"Well Alex, this could be your lucky day. You see, I need these statistics analyzed and broken down by category and I hear you are a whiz with numbers." Marita was looking him over, scanning his body in his new suit and crisp collar. She licked her lips.

"I do all right" Alex's cock stirred from the look she gave him.

She picked up the phone and dialed, not taking her eyes away from Alex. "Louis, it's Marita Covarrubias...yes...fine thank you...well I'm actually calling about your young Mr. Krycek, I'd like to borrow him for awhile to help me get these Rwanda numbers straight...Yes Louis, I promise I will return him in one piece". She hung up the phone. "Done. Report here, to me tomorrow, 8:00 sharp."

For the first week it was nothing but work - statistics, numbers, formulas complicated enough to make his head spin. Then Friday it happened - they worked until 8:00 p.m. - Marita suggested a drink after work - what he didn't know was that she meant at her place. They had one drink then they went at each other like dogs in heat. They fucked all weekend, that's what it was, not making love but fucking like two animals going at it for the sheer pleasure of going at it. That continued every night for a week then Alex went back to the FBI office. There was no breakup, no strings, just two people using each other for the pleasure of mind-blowing sex. Three weeks later Marita invited him out for dinner and introduced him to that cigarette smoking bastard and his whole life fell apart.

Krycek sighed and shifted in the chair. He reached over to his backpack and grabbed a flask of vodka. H e took a large drink then put his feet on the coffee table.

Yeah, he was young and stupid and believed everything that asshole told him. He smoked cigarette after cigarette promising him the moon. You'll move up quickly, you'll gain respect, your career will take off, you'll rule the world! Krycek fell right into their hands. Krycek asked about the FBI and was told he would still be working for the FBI but would be answering directly to them and no one else. He accepted their deal like a fool and that led him on a roller-coaster ride of near death experiences and things he would rather forget. He remembered the *training* they sent him on which was more of a terrorist school. Palestine followed by Turkey and Afghanistan then a stint with the IRA. By the time he got back to the United States he was a trained mercenary, a killer, a cold-hearted bastard, a man aged beyond his years. Gone was the young, happy, energetic man full of life with the laughing green eyes. His first *mission* for those bastards had been a simple one - kill a man. Alex did it without thinking and ensured to take his wallet and his watch to make it look like a robbery. One quick shot to the head and that was that. Just another senseless New York mugging that ended badly.

Krycek did what he was told to do, was a good little bad boy and was rewarded for his efforts. When he was told he was going to be moving back to DC and working with Fox Mulder he could barely contain himself. He took his orders and left the building on East 46th Street in New York. He was supposed to get a cab right to the airport but he was on too much of a high and walked 20 blocks. Finally something to make him smile, to make him happy again. On the plane back to DC he flirted with the stewardess, chatted with people, he felt like his old-self again. He didn't sleep the night before he was due to start. Besides checking the consortium-rented apartment for surveillance devices, he tried on at least a dozen suit combinations. The sound of Krycek's heart filled his ears and he thought his chest would explode when he stuck his hand out to Mulder. When Mulder wouldn't shake his hand his heart sank. Here was his idol, his mentor, his secret crush and he was treating Alex like shit. Mulder ditched him, disrespected him, probably even hated him. The one person he wanted to get close to in the world thought he was a nuisance and a pain in the ass. Same thing with Scully, no wonder why they called her the *Ice-Queen*, what a bitch. She could have at least attempted to be civil to him instead of whispering everything to Mulder, trying to block him out. Krycek knew from the moment he saw them together that there was something there, some chemistry between them. He knew that breaking them up would be a hard thing to do for those bastards. There was an underlying love and respect that he craved.

Krycek took another gulp from the flask.

Yeah, it was a sorry-ass-heart-broken Alex that killed that tram operator and Duane Barry. He also knew exactly what was going to happen to Scully but he didn't care. When Mulder asked him for the keys to his car he almost ran for it. He knew those cigarette butts were in there, those fucking butts! He threw him the keys knowing that the jig was up and he had better high-tail it out of there and back to New York. He was crushed, Mulder would hate his fucking guts now and would probably never speak to him again. Mulder would hate him even more when he thought Krycek killed his father, which he didn't - his dickhead of a partner did. His partner ALSO killed Melissa. Mulder and Scully don't believe him though, they never will. Any kind of happiness Krycek had drummed up during that week, any facade of normalcy that he projected was gone. Back was the mean motherfucker doing the dirty work of those bastards. Beating people, stealing, killing for them, digging himself deeper in a hole he could not get out of. Then he got a hold of that DAT and knew this was his trump card - too bad it backfired on him. He made it look like he found out too much trying to *help* them but they didn't fall for it. He knew those fuckers would try to kill him but he didn't figure they would try to blow him up in broad daylight. That cigarette-smoking fuck, he should have splattered his brains on the wall instead of calling in idle threats.

Krycek got up out of the chair and moved silently in the dark to the bathroom. He pulled out his small MAG light and shone it in the toilet - he didn't want to miss. He flushed the toilet - he used to piss in a bottle and take it with him to dispose of later but one night he didn't bring his bottle and had to use the toilet. No one ever noticed. He went back into Mulder's bedroom and opened the closet door. His flashlight shone upon the row of suits and shirts. He turned off his flashlight and leaned in close taking in Mulder's smell. He hoped to taste that wonderful muskiness on his tongue very soon. He closed his eyes and stood there for a few moments, breathing it in before closing the closet door and going back to the chair in the living room. If Mulder only knew how many things had in common, insomnia being one of them. How many nights had Krycek, unable to sleep, come over to *check* on Mulder finding him on the couch at 3 in the morning watching TV. He wished he could tap on his door and Mulder would let him in and they would share a pizza and a beer and maybe even a bit more. Wishful thinking.

When Krycek saw Mulder in Hong Kong he couldn't believe his eyes, there he was in all his stubbled glory. That little *jostle* by the phones sent his heart racing and his cock growling. Any body contact with Mulder was good. How he wanted to take him right then and there in the airport. With an obvious erection, Krycek went into the bathroom but that's all he remembers until waking up in that fucking missile silo with a goddamn UFO! Not until those revolutionary nuts came bursting through that door 2 days later did he realize how close to death he had come.

Mulder wasn't really thrilled with going to Kazakstan with Krycek for obvious reasons. The whole way there Mulder snarled at him. Thank god he wasn't the one who had to deal with Marita, if Mulder knew their history, he might not have been so keen to go there. The only time he ever felt close to Mulder that whole trip was when they were in the same cell. It was cold and damp and no matter how much you hate someone, when you're freezing to death you hold on to them. Who would figure Fox Mulder would be holding onto Alex Krycek for dear life in a cell in Tunguska. Krycek didn't try anything there because he knew they were being watched but he wanted to very much. He wanted to kiss him and make love to him on that cold concrete floor. Unfortunately he had to settle for holding him in his arms until Mulder fell into a fitful sleep. He felt bad that Mulder had to go through the black oil experiment but what was he to do? They would have surely killed both of them if Krycek hadn't played the heavy. Thank god he escaped those stupid hillbillies just in time before they chopped his arm completely off. They did cut through quite deep and it healed kind of funny but he still had both arms. That year took a decade off his life. Living like animals, stealing food, weapons, whatever they could. Finally Krycek had had enough, he just needed an excuse to get out. Stealing from the army was like stealing from homeless people. Those guys had it rough - the Russian Army was now broke and run by the mob. A few soldiers left to join them at Tunguska as life was better there - they didn't resort to eating dog food with *stew* labels on the tins. That whole time in Russia was crazy, it was like the wild west over there.

Then those people were burned and he knew the war had begun. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the charred bodies lying there - he knew right away what had happened and the boy Dmitri just confirmed his suspicions. He was scared shitless - the DAT was right! He knew he had to act fast to get the vaccine out there or there would be hell to pay. Then he saw *her* across the field, her blonde hair glowing like a halo in the sunlight. He could have taken her right then and there in that field with those dead bodies. They played it cool though, not letting on that they knew each other. He meant it when he said they could kiss his ass - he now had the bargaining tool he was looking for. All he had to do was contain the black oil in someone until they got to New York where he could prove the vaccine worked. There was the added bonus of knowing who was responsible for the fires and the bodies. He knew Marita would play up the boy and he didn't care - as long as they gave him what he wanted - his life. He stole the boy and the vaccine and tried to save his skin. Then that fucking Marita double crossed him. Krycek smirked - god she was as good as ever, even in his small bunk on the ship. He was celibate for a long time and she just made him miss sex more. Then that other man showed up and demanded the vaccine, handcuffed Krycek, his dick still wet from Marita. He only gave it to him because he knew that Marita would come down with the black oil sooner or later. Krycek did have some morals. He bargained the vaccine for his life and that's what Krycek got. He was allowed to live as long as he would provide some *services* for the other man from time to time. Such as driving his fucking car around hells half acre, bringing that smoking bastard back from Quebec. He really wanted to blow his fucking head off in the snow that day. He had his chance but owed that other man, and as much as it pained him to do so he followed his orders.

Krycek went to Mulder's apartment that night in March thinking that if he warned Mulder, let him know what was going down he would see that Krycek wanted to help him. Mulder just laughed at him. That hurt alot. That *beating off* remark hurt too. Krycek knew Mulder would never listen to his tale of love from afar that night and resolved to leave it for another time. At the last minute he decided what the hell and kissed him, on the cheek mind you, but it was a kiss. Krycek's cock jumped at the memory. The only thing Krycek was shy and awkward about was revealing his true feelings for Mulder. Tonight, however was the night, no more bullshit, no more waiting, tonight Mulder would know just how Krycek felt about him whether he liked it or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

10:07 a.m.  
July 24, 1998  
Flight 322 from Tampa FL to Washington DC

"Scully, I think I had these exact same eggs on the *way* to Florida."

"Mulder, they're perfectly fine." Scully said as she put a forkful in her mouth. "What's the matter are you not hungry? Are you sick?"

Mulder put his fork down and looked at her. "Well, Scully, I kind of had breakfast already."

"What do you mean?" Scully's eyes narrowed.

Mulder looked away "I don't know if I should tell you Scully. You're always giving me grief about my diet."

"You went to McDonald's didn't you?"

Mulder looked up at her "Yes, Scully, I had 2 sausage McMuffins, a large coffee and 4 hashbrowns, and you know what - I enjoyed every minute of it." Mulder grinned at her.

"And you think *this* food is of poor quality? Ugh! Honestly Mulder, you'll eat anything greasy and bad for you."

"Scully, you have to live a little once in a while. Besides, I'll work it off in the pool when we get back"

"It's not the calories I'm worried about. Do you know how much saturated fat and cholesterol is in fast food?"

He gave her one of her dead-pan looks, regretting he said anything to her. "Yes mom, I promise I will try to eat better in the future"

Scully gave him a dead-pan look back, "I'm only telling you this because I care...son." They both looked at each other for a moment and laughed.

Mulder pulled out his walkman and motioned to her "Do you mind? I'd like to tune out for awhile."

"Go ahead."

A few seconds later she tapped him on the shoulder. "Mulder, can I have your biscuits?"

"Sure, have whatever you want, I'm not eating it."

He put on his headphones, leaned back and looked out the window. He was glad they were laughing at things now. Two months ago they wouldn't have been laughing at anything. The tension was so thick for weeks after that little boy was kidnapped. Nevermind that whole *Diana* incident and the moodiness that plagued Scully. He was scared they would never be friends again.

He stole a look at Scully. Her face was clear now. After they got home from that horrendous experience in Antarctica, Skinner made them both take a week off. Only after the Office of Professional Review had interrogated them for a few days mind you. Almost 3 weeks it took for the cuprous that developed from the frostbite she suffered to disappear. She still had a tiny bit of scarring up by her ear but that was it. Scully was lucky, they might have had to cut off an appendage or two. She couldn't keep anything down and lost her appetite as well. Scully attributed the loss of appetite to the virus still being in her system. God, look at her now, she was ravenous. In fact, she had devoured both of their breakfasts already. Mulder shivered They almost didn't make it. They almost really died this time. Thank god for those nosy scientists and their sensitive seismic equipment jumping off the scale. Had they not detected the *earthquake* made by the ship leaving they would be penguin popsicles by now. THAT SHIP! That had to be one of the most beautiful sights he ever witnessed. Mulder smiled to himself.

The past 9 months had been a roller coaster of emotions, one of the hardest in his life. All his beliefs, all his convictions shattered by a few well placed lies. He was not sure what to think about anything during that time. He was not his usual self either. Snippy, moody, brooding, well brooding more than usual. Most of all he was depressed. How could everything he believed be a lie? Now he realized that they fed him a lie to make him believe in the lie. Sometimes his life was way too complicated. He should have never listened to any of those people and stuck to his beliefs all along. He hated himself for acting the way he did. He was a total sarcastic asshole. Laughing at people, tormenting people like Spender, Krycek.

Spender! Now he had yet another person he has to watch out for. So much for making friends and influencing people.

Krycek! Now that is someone that he had been thinking about a lot lately. Holy shit, Ratboy was telling the truth, imagine that! The whole thing about the alien war, the tip about Wiekamp Air Force Base, everything. He damn well knew what he saw in that truck confirmed everything Krycek said. Mulder did not want to convince himself it was real after not believing for so long. It took him a good two months to realize Krycek told him the truth. Mulder thought he was a dead man for sure in his apartment that March night. He was not expecting Krycek to attack him. Spender maybe, but not Krycek. Mulder was waiting for Krycek to pull the trigger, or at least rough him up a bit. He got the surprise of his life when Krycek kissed him! Mulder closed his eyes and relived that moment, Krycek's lips pressed against his cheek leaving a trail of electric fire as he pulled away, then he was gone. Mulder sat on the floor of his apartment for awhile after that totally blown away, not just at the kiss, but at the way his body reacted to it. Mulder had a hard-on that wouldn't go down until he satisfied himself. Thank god it didn't take long as Scully came through his door a few minutes later. How the hell did that happen? He wasn't gay, he liked women - didn't he? He masturbated to them all the time. Most of the time. Of course he liked women. He was married once for Christ sakes! There was something about that Krycek that was appealing to him subconsciously and it was driving him crazy. A normal, heterosexual man couldn't go around fantasizing about Krycek's mouth on his cock. It wasn't *normal*, but god damn it sure got him off. "I have to stop thinking about him!" Mulder said to himself, "...but...I can't." Mulder let out a loud sigh.

"You ok Mulder?"

"Yeah, just a little stiff from that damn motel."

"Are you sure? You look like there's something on your mind."

"No, no more than usual, conspiracy plots, alien abductions, assassinations, normal things."

Scully rolled her eyes "Yes, Mulder, very *normal*."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

7:22 p.m.  
Washington DC

Alex Krycek had been sitting next to Mulder's door waiting for him to come home for over three hours now. He was good at waiting, but was growing impatient. His thoughts about Mulder ran over and over a million times since last night. He was also agonizing about how to greet Mulder when he did finally walk through that door. He could attack him, get Mulder's weapons. That would reduce his chances of getting shot - maybe. He could sit in the chair and say "Hi Mulder, miss me?" and hope that Mulder wouldn't shoot him. He could leave and come back and hope Mulder wouldn't shoot him when he knocked on his door. Any way you looked at it the *getting shot* factor was up there. He opted for *attack mode*. It was better to be on the offense than the defense. He put a pencil on the floor where Mulder would bend down and pick it up, then whammo, he'd have him. Krycek would make sure he didn't hurt him though. He would *try* not to hurt him. He heard heavy footsteps in the hall and pressed closer to the wall. A key went into the lock and the door swung open. There was Mulder 2 feet away from him. Krycek's heart was pounding. Mulder kicked the door shut with his foot, dropped his briefcase on the floor and flung his coat on the chair. He noticed the pencil. Mulder bent down to pick it up. Now was the time for Krycek to make his move. Krycek had him pinned and on the floor in seconds. He found his SIG in his holster and his backup on his ankle.

"What the fuck? Krycek?! Get the fuck off me!"

"Hang on Mulder, I just..."

"I don't care what the fuck *you just*! I'm going to kill you! What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?"

"Mulder, I..."

He didn't have time to finish the sentence as Mulder used all his strength to roll him and Krycek over. Mulder used too much force and rolled over too far. A loud crunch was heard as Mulder's face went into the leg of the coffee table.

"Awww shit, shit, shit!"

"Mulder are you ok?"

"I think I broke my nose."

"Let me look at it."

Krycek helped Mulder sit up, but made sure to hold the gun on him. He shone his MAG light in Mulder's face.

"Well it doesn't look broken but it's bleeding, do you have some ice?"

"Yes I have some fucking ice, in the fucking freezer where it usually fucking is, Krycek!"

"Mulder, I want you to calm down and then I'll get you some ice and a towel for your nose."

"I AM calm for someone who has just been attacked in his own apartment."

Krycek sighed, "Look Mulder, I just came here to talk to you but I had to disarm you or you would've shot me."

"Is that your excuse these days? You're just visiting?"

"Come on, just....just stay here and I'll get something for your face ok."

Mulder grumbled something as Krycek stood up and went into the kitchen. He dampened a tea-towel and put some ice in a plastic bag. When he got back to the living room he was surprised to find Mulder was still sitting there waiting for him. Krycek sat on the floor next to him.

"Here, let's wipe that blood off you" as he reached out to Mulder to wipe his face.

Mulder grabbed the towel from him. "I can do that myself." Krycek handed Mulder the bag of ice.

"I think it's mostly my cheek, not my nose. It's going to bruise - a lot like yours."

"What?"

Mulder cracked his fist up against Krycek's jaw. Krycek saw stars and fell back, hitting his head on the hardwood floor. He wasn't knocked out but that was a powerful blow. He had to lay there for a minute until the room stopped spinning.

"Now we're even" said Mulder as he threw him the bag of ice. "Here, you'll need this more than I will."

Krycek sat up. "Fine." The two men regarded each other, sitting on the floor in the faint light from the street. Bruises starting to form on their faces. 

"Now Krycek, will you please tell me why you are here in my apartment on a Friday evening?"

"I told you, I wanted to talk to you." Speaking was becoming painful for Krycek. He held the bag of ice to his face again.

"You know, normal people, they pick up the phone, they write a letter, they e-mail. You, you just break into my apartment and attack me and expect me to listen to you."

"Mulder, I'm not normal" Mulder laughed at him. "No, I don't mean it like that." Krycek continued, "my life, it's not normal. Do you really think you would read an e-mail message from me?"

"You're right." Mulder chuckled then began roaring out loud at how totally ridiculous the idea was. It took Mulder a few minutes to regain his composure. By that time Krycek was laughing as well but it hurt so much he was trying not to.

"Ok, what's this all about. You're obviously not here to kill me or I would be dead already."

"I told you, I just want to talk to you."

"You keep saying that. Fine, I'm here, talk."

"Well, first things first." Krycek gave him his guns back. "I promise not to kill you if you promise not to kill me."

"If you think you are going to pull one fucking stunt you're a dead man Krycek"

"I promise, I keep telling you I'm not going to hurt you..." Mulder looked up at him "...anymore."

Mulder reached up and turned on his lamp, which made a small pool of light on the floor. He saw Krycek's face and could see the outline of his knuckles along his cheek. He looked down at his stained white shirt then he looked back at Krycek who put the ice back to his face. He noticed how his piercing eyes had gained the slightest hint of a wrinkle. His hair was cropped short but fashionable. Mulder's eyes traveled up Krycek' body from his black boots to his worn black jeans to that tight black T-shirt. He also noticed an erection in those worn Levi's. Mulder closed his eyes and leaned back so his head was resting against the desk chair. He could feel his body stirring to the sight of Krycek and tried to will it away.

"Krycek, please say what you have to say and go."

"First of all, could you call me Alex?" Mulder opened his eyes and looked into those deep, dark pools.

"ok, *Alex*, say what you have to say and go."

"Mulder, we've known each other for years now. Our relationship, if you may call it that, has been one of violence." Alex took a deep breath, "Personally, I want it to stop. I know I came here tonight and attacked you but I don't want to do that anymore. I want you to know how I feel about you, how you are on my mind all the time."

Mulder raised his eyebrows but kept his expression calm.

"Mulder, I want you to know three things. One, I didn't kill your father, my partner did, he is also the same man who killed Scully's sister Melissa." Mulder's face was turning red and Alex knew he didn't have much time before Mulder's temper went over the edge.

"I also want you to know that from the second I knew about you I respected you and wanted to work with you. I've always wanted to get close to you. Lately, I've just plain loved you."

"What?"

"Mulder, I...from the day I met you the only thing I've ever wanted from you is to be your friend. Unfortunately deals were made and things were done that have given you reason to hate me..."

"You're fucking right on that point!"

"Hear me out Mulder. I was trying to protect you, not kill you when they sent me to be your partner. They wanted you dead and the only reason you lived was because I wouldn't let it happen. How could I kill the man I loved?"

"Krycek...Alex...let's review for a second and tell me who the fuck killed my father if it wasn't you?"

"It was my partner, Lois. We were going to warn your father not to tell you anything or he would be killed. That idiot pulled the trigger anyway. Same thing with Melissa - he was all trigger happy and could not control himself. We weren't supposed to kill anyone."

Mulder put his fists up to his eyes and rubbed them.

"So what you're telling me is that you weren't going to kill them then, just later?"

"That's what they *wanted* us to do but I was not going to let that happen. Don't you see Mulder, I was trying *not* to kill you or anyone else around you. I would have deliberately botched things up if it had come down to that, let them get away."

"Well, if this Lois guy *did* kill my father and Melissa then what happened to him?" Mulder said sarcastically.

"I killed him" Alex looked Mulder straight in the eyes. "I put five bullets through his skull."

Mulder blinked. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm fucking serious! I've never been more serious in my life!" Alex moved closer to Mulder. "Can't you see that I wanted you to live? Can't you see that I care about you? That's why I came to warn you that night about the war that was starting between the Aliens. I was trying to make you see what was really happening and you laughed at me! I was trying to help you be a solution to a problem and you fucking laughed at me!" Tears sprang to Krycek's eyes. "Well fuck you Fox Mulder! You now know what the hell I was trying to do all these years. I come here to confide in you and you punch me out. Then I tell you I love you and you ignore me! Why the hell do I put up with all of this shit?"

"Hey, Alex, what was I supposed to think? The minute I start to like you I find out you were a spy for that cigarette smoking man. I was *told* you killed my father and Melissa. Then I see you in Hong Kong and when I try to arrest you, you get all freaky on me. You leave me in Russia where I get my ass kicked. Then you come in here with this doomsday speech and fucking kiss me! What the hell am I supposed to think? And, let me remind you, *you* attacked *me* tonight Alex. You deserved that punch."

Krycek was shouting now, the pain in his jaw ignored. "I was locked in a missile silo for 3 days and when I wake up I find myself covered in oily shit next to a fucking UFO! You left me handcuffed to a balcony overnight in winter! You and Skinner beat the crap out of me! I almost got my fucking arm cut off in Russia, thank you very much! I *was* trying to create a diversion so you could get your ass out of there! I nearly lost my life trying to bring peace to this world! AND you still ignored me when I said I loved you!"

"YOU bring peace to this world?" Mulder laughed. "Who the hell do you think you are, Santa Claus?"

"Where do you think you got the vaccine against the black oil for Scully? The same vaccine that made those Aliens high tail their ass to wherever they came from."

Mulder's face lost all it's color.

"Who do you think developed that vaccine Mulder? The Russians did in Tunguska. I took it because I knew it would be wasted there. I knew that the war had begun and I had to stop it. Then those bastards stole it from me. Thank god you unwittingly used it to fuck up their plans with the alien colonization."

Mulder closed his eyes "How do you know about Antarctica?"

"What do you mean how do I know?" Mulder looked at him. "They *did* record your meeting with the Office of Professional Review. I just made sure I eavesdropped a little."

Mulder ran his hands through his hair. "What do you mean you love me?"

Krycek was taken aback, convinced Mulder would just keep ignoring that remark. He sighed and looked in Mulder's eyes. "I love you Mulder, I have always loved you, from the first time I set eyes on you." He moved his hand and put it on Mulder's ankle. "I know you feel for me too, I can tell." His eyes shifted from Mulder's face to his crotch where his cock was straining against the material of his pants.

"I'm not sure what I feel right now Alex."

Krycek looked into Mulder's hazel eyes.. He moved his hand higher up his leg from his ankle to his calf.

The touch of Krycek's hand sent shivers up Mulder's spine. He closed his eyes and let out a moan as Krycek ran his hand up to his thigh and gripped the hard muscle there.

"Don't fight it Mulder, just let it happen." Krycek moved in and barely brushed his lips with his own.

"I....I'm not gay." Mulder breathed back.

"You don't have to be Mulder, you just have to enjoy yourself." Krycek licked Mulder's lips.

"I don't know."

"Mulder, let it go, just be with me."

Krycek kissed Mulder, softly at first, testing the waters. Mulder kissed back. Krycek slipped his tongue into Mulder's mouth and felt no resistance. Mulder put his hands on Krycek's arms, bringing him closer until he was leaning against Mulder's chest.

Krycek kissed him harder now, his breath growing ragged, his cock aching in his jeans. He moved down to Mulder's throat feeling his stubble grate against his own. Krycek finally tasted that sweet muskiness of Mulder he craved so much for so long. Krycek pushed the pain in his face to the back of his mind. Nothing was going to prevent him from making love to Fox Mulder.

Krycek reached up and undid Mulder's tie, pulling it free from his neck. He then undid the buttons on Mulder's shirt, moving his mouth down as he did so.

Mulder leaned his head back and licked his lips. Mulder's body was on fire, never before had he wanted something so badly as he wanted Alex Krycek right now. He drew in his breath as Krycek sucked and nibbled on one of his nipples. Krycek slowly moved his mouth up to Mulder's neck again while his hands explored Mulder's muscular torso.

"See Mulder, you just have to enjoy yourself." Alex exhaled as he sucked on an earlobe.

Mulder suddenly pushed him back and stood up. He grabbed Krycek's hand and led him into the bedroom.

"If we're going to do this Krycek, I want to do it right."

"Nice and slow, hey Mulder?"

"Nice and slow Alex."

Mulder thrust his tongue down Krycek's throat, wanting to devour him. His hands moved up Krycek's back and down to caress his ass. Mulder pressed against Krycek, feeling their erections rub against each other through the layers of fabric. He grabbed the hem of Krycek's t-shirt and brought it up over his head, running his hands over his chest, feeling the sparse hair there. He tweaked a nipple between his thumb and his index finger feeling Krycek react with delight. He pulled away and bent his head to suck on that nipple. He traced a path to the other one with his tongue, nipping at his skin with his teeth as he went. Krycek moaned.

Krycek slid Mulder's shirt off his broad shoulders and ran his hands over that muscular body one more time, not believing his wish had come true. He unbuttoned, then unzipped Mulder's pants leaving them to fall to the floor around his ankles. Mulder's cock was pushing at the boxer shorts underneath. Krycek bent down and removed Mulder's pants and socks. Then came the part he knew he would like the best - the boxers. Krycek slowly pulled them down Mulder's legs, flinging them aside. Mulder's hot member bobbed in the air. Krycek had never been so hard and his jeans were making it uncomfortable. There was no way he was taking them off - that was Mulder's job.

"Mulder, you're one fabulous specimen." Krycek's tongue circled the head and ran along the top, teasing the opening.

"Ohhhhhh God", whimpered Mulder.

He licked the moisture that had formed on the tip, savoring the taste of Mulder again that drove him crazy. He took Mulder half way into his mouth, swirling his tongue over and around, teasing the tender spots. He lapped the underside of the head following along the curves of Mulder's cock.

"Yesssss, Alex, oh yessssss."

Krycek relaxed his throat and took the entire length of Mulder into his mouth.

Mulder grabbed Krycek's hair with one hand and the dresser with the other, lest he fall over from ecstasy. This was the finest blow-job he had ever received in his life and it just started. Krycek pulled back letting almost the whole length fall out of his mouth before sucking him back again.

Mulder could only moan, language forgotten for a moment.

Krycek quickened his pace, reaching around to grab that ass. "Oh that ass, how long have I wanted to squeeze that ass" Krycek thought to himself. Mulder was moving against him now, thrusting deeper into Krycek's mouth. Krycek teased the opening to Mulder's ass with a finger. He found it very tight and only managed to get up to the second knuckle inside.

Mulder groaned again and looked down at what Krycek was doing to him. It was almost too much to bear. The feeling of Krycek's mouth on his cock, the feeling of his finger in his ass. Krycek brought one hand around to caress Mulder's balls. It was sensory overload, he could not hold on much longer.

Mulder let out a cry and his fingernails gripped into the wood of the dresser as he went over the edge. His balls tightened in Krycek's hand and he spilled himself into Krycek's mouth. Krycek swallowed every drop.

Krycek licked his way up Mulder's body and kissed him on the mouth. Mulder's head was spinning, the taste of his own cum in Krycek's mouth made him want so much more.

"I think you have mastered the art of *letting go*." Krycek kissed Mulder again.

"Thank you, that was wonderful."

"You're welcome." Krycek peppered Mulder's face with kisses.

"I do, however, think you are overdressed Alex." His hands moved down to the jeans, unbuttoning the buttons on the fly one by one. Krycek's large member springing forth.

"No underwear Alex? Didn't your mom ever tell you to always have a clean pair of underwear on in case you get abducted by the FBI and taken to Russia?"

"I don't own any underwear so how could I?"

Mulder looked up at Krycek "everyone has underwear, don't they?"

"Not me."

Mulder pulled off Krycek's boots, jeans and socks. He stood up and kissed Krycek probing his tongue with his mouth.

"Come here." Mulder said as he pulled Krycek to the bed. They lay down, caressing each other, exploring the newness of each other's bodies. Mulder's hand moved down and gripped Krycek's large erection. He was surprised by the size of it. He stroked it gently. Feeling another man, this man, for the first time felt so right.

Krycek's chest was heaving up and down in tune with his sharp breaths, he could barely whisper "Mulder".

Mulder rolled over onto Krycek, delighting in the hardness of the body beneath him. This was so different from a woman. Women were soft and round. Krycek was soft, yet hard at the same time. He moved down to Krycek's chest, using his tongue to trace a pattern down to his navel. He stopped. He wasn't sure what to do next.

"Are you ok ?"

"Alex, I've never done this before."

"Nice and slow Mulder. Nice and slow."

"I just want to make sure I do it right."

"Mulder, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I want to do this Alex."

Mulder hovered over Krycek's erection for a second then licked the head. Krycek let out a growl. Mulder licked the head again, tasting the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. The taste of Krycek drove him wild. He licked along the underside of the head, flicking his tongue along the back. He put the head in his mouth swirling his tongue around like what had been done to him so many times before. He could not get more than the head and a bit in his mouth. He used his hand to grip the rest of Krycek's throbbing, hard penis.

"Mulder, that feels so good." Krycek gripped the sheets, twisting them in his hands.

Mulder went down another inch and stopped, bringing his lips tightly around Krycek while sucking in. He then relaxed and was able to get another two inches. That was as far as he could go. With his fist around the base of Krycek's cock he drew his mouth up and down, slowly. He wanted to make this new experience last. Mulder was hard again and the more he sucked on Krycek the harder he became.

Krycek, was in heaven. How he fantasized about this moment over and over in his dreams. He did, however, have one more thing that he wanted to experience with Fox Mulder.

"Mulder, do you want to fuck me?" Krycek gasped.

Mulder brought his mouth off of Krycek.

"I would like that very much Alex," swirling his tongue across the head one more time. Krycek gave a little jump.

"Come here, lover." Krycek brought Mulder up to him and gave him a deep kiss. "You stay here, I'll be right back." Krycek ran to his knapsack and got the condoms and the tube of astroglide he made sure were easy to find.

"Aren't you the little Boy Scout." Mulder teased.

Krycek put the condoms on the bedside table. "Give me your hand." Krycek took three of Mulder's fingers in his mouth. Mulder gasped. Krycek sucked on them, looking straight into Mulder's eyes. Mulder bit his lower lip in anticipation. Krycek released the fingers one by one. He took Mulder's hand in his and then covered the three moist fingers with the lube.

"Here you go, lover." Krycek rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs.

Mulder parted Krycek's ass cheeks and entered one finger, teasing the tight muscle at the opening. The heat and tightness of Krycek's ass was tantalizing. He entered another finger and felt Krycek jump. He moved his fingers in and out feeling Krycek loosen under his teasing. How Mulder wanted to be in there, his cock was aching for it.

"Oh yeah, baby, one more, one more."

Mulder spread some more lube on his fingers and entered the third finger. He was amazed at how Krycek's ass relented to this. God he wanted to be inside there. Mulder grabbed a condom off the table and quickly put it on. He covered his penis with a generous amount of lube and started to enter Krycek.

Krycek brought his hips up to Mulder who was kneeling behind him. "Go slow, yes, that's it."

Mulder could not believe how tight and hot Krycek's ass was. Slowly he entered, the pressure on his cock was amazing. Finally he was all the way in. The feeling of being inside this man was driving him wild. Mulder began rocking his hips, barely pulling out. Sweat trickled down Mulder's brow and on to Krycek's back. He should go slow, make this last.

"Fuck me Mulder, god, fuck me." Krycek growled.

Mulder started to thrust into Krycek harder with each stroke. Mulder leaned over that muscular back before him and grabbed Krycek's stiff cock. Mulder matched every thrust of his hips to the motion of his hand. Krycek was so tight, the feeling was extraordinary, he never wanted to leave.

"Ohhhhhhh yeah, oooh Mulder, yeah." Krycek was enjoying this. His fantasy came true and it was all he could do to hang on and not come just yet.

Both men were moaning, resembling dogs growling at each other.

It didn't take Krycek long to start bucking under Mulder. He came into Mulder's hand with a great force.

"Mulder!" Krycek shouted.

When Krycek was stripped of every last drop Mulder kneeled upright and increased his pace. Using his hands to grip Krycek's hips, he thrust back and forth, meeting him with every stroke, bringing himself to the edge. Mulder saw stars when he came, letting out a loud cry. He collapsed on top of Krycek.

They lay there for awhile until Mulder finally pulled out. He discarded the condom and lay next to Krycek. Krycek wrapped his arms around Mulder, kissing him gently. Holding onto each other's sweat covered bodies the two men dozed off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

10:32 p.m.

Alex Krycek awoke to a throbbing pain in his face and a dull ache in his ass. It was dark now. Light from the street streamed in the window throwing a broken pattern across the bed. He tried to smile as he remembered what happened just hours ago. The pain in his cheek where Mulder punched him was unbearable. He rolled over to see the other side of the bed empty. He sat up with a start, wondering where Mulder was until he noticed the shower running. Krycek lay down again and put his head on Mulder's pillow which held his scent. Krycek pressed his face to the pillow and breathed it in. How he loved the smell of Mulder. He wished he could bottle it. He heard the shower stop and Mulder came in a few minutes later wearing a bathrobe. Mulder turned on the bedside lamp and sat beside Krycek. Droplets of water on Mulder's exposed chest glittered in the light.

"You're awake." Mulder reached out and put his hand on Krycek's thigh.

"I woke up 10 minutes ago." Krycek winced at the motion of his mouth moving.

Mulder's eyes grew wide. "Alex, your face!" He ran the backs of his fingers gently across the bruise. "Oh my god, look what I did to you." Mulder kissed the bruise softly. "I'm very sorry I hurt you."

Krycek sat up. "That's ok Mulder, I've been worse. Besides, your nose looks a little larger than it did a few hours ago."

"Yeah, it's a little puffy" Mulder smirked.

Krycek put his hand to Mulder's face, bringing him in for a kiss. Mulder broke free.

"Alex, I think we should talk."

"That's a switch, you asking me to talk."

"I think we should let each other know where we stand."

"Sure." Krycek said hesitantly.

"Look, I'm starving. I'm going to order in something for us and then we can talk okay?" He looked into Krycek's eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you again. Tell you what. Take a shower and when you come out the food will be here."

"Alright."

Krycek padded naked to the bathroom and took his shower. When he got back to the bedroom he found shorts and a t-shirt laid out for him. He got dressed then went out to the living room where Mulder was watching TV.

"Chinese will be here in a minute. I got you a cold one out of the fridge" Mulder said not taking his eyes off of the TV but motioning to the beer spilling condensation on the table.

"Thanks."

Krycek sat down beside Mulder who was flipping around the channels. He finally threw the remote down on the coffee table after settling on Headline News.

"Alex, I..."

There was a knock on the door. Mulder looked at Krycek and pursed his lips together. He then got up and went to the door. He paid the man and brought everything over to the coffee table.

"I hope you like lo-mein, I thought it would be nice and soft for you to chew."

"Good idea." Krycek smirked. His face hurt like hell. He was going to have to get some pain killers soon if it didn't subside.

Krycek picked up the chopsticks that came with the meal and dug into one of the cartons. The left side of his face had stiffened while he slept and had to chew on the right side. They ate in silence and watched the news for 10 agonizing minutes

"Is it ok?" Mulder asked breaking the silence.

"It's great, I never usually stray from meat and potatoes."

"My Dad was like that, he had to have a big slab of meat every night." Mulder winced as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, mine too."

They fell into silence again.

"I'll get us a few more beer." Mulder stood up and went to the kitchen. 

Krycek put his now empty carton on the table. He put his head in his hands then ran them through his still damp hair. This is really starting to sour bad. He didn't want a commitment. He just wanted to leave.

"Alex, do you ever see your family?" Said Mulder with two fresh beer in his hand. He gave one to Krycek who took a sip.

"They think I'm dead."

"What?" Mulder's face showed concern.

"They think I was killed in the line of duty."

"Oh my god."

"About 4 years ago after all the shit with the smoking man and me having to suddenly *leave* the country. They told my family I was killed protecting something *very important* and they should be proud. It was a beautiful ceremony, full honors. I should be lucky enough to have a service like that when I really die"

"How can you be so nonchalant about all this?"

"I've developed a thick skin. Look at all the crap I've been through in the past 6 years. Nothing fazes me anymore." Krycek took another sip of his beer.

"You've had a hard life, haven't you Alex?"

"I had a pretty normal childhood . I was like anyone else. I went to school, played hockey with my brother, blew stuff up with M-80's and cherry bombs in my backyard." Krycek looked through Mulder as if he wasn't there. "I go sometimes to see them, in my hometown. My mom is a grandmother now. My brother has married and they have 3 kids. They don't know I'm watching them and I see the birthday parties and all the stuff I'm missing. They even named their oldest boy *Alex*".

Mulder was speechless.

"So I sit there, in my car, or in the woods and point a high-power camera at the house with a microphone and watch and listen for hours. It really sucks not being able to let them know I'm still alive." Krycek suddenly realized he was telling Mulder more than he wanted him to know right now. "It's for the best though."

"How can it be for the best Alex? You have a family, they should know you are still on this earth."

"Why, so those bastards can come and do something to them? No way! I'd rather die then have them do to my family what they did to yours." Krycek regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth but it was too late. He expected fury from Mulder who remained surprisingly calm, sipping his beer.

"Yeah, well it comes with the territory. If my old man hadn't been who he was then things would have been different." He turned and looked at Krycek. "I'm going to get those fuckers one day Alex, I promise."

"You just name the day and the place and I'll be there."

Mulder smiled. He poked at his noodles which had since gone cold.

"Mulder, why don't you tell me what's really on your mind." Krycek said, anxious to change the subject.

"I.." He looked at Krycek. "I'm just going to say it. Alex, I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm not good at relationships. I suck at relationships. The only person who tolerates me is Scully and that's only because she gets paid to do it."

Krycek started giggling.

"What? What the hell is so damn funny?"

Krycek was laughing now, putting his hand to his face, the pain was unbearable.

"What? Dammit Krycek, tell me what the fuck you're laughing at!"

"You, Mulder. You looked so serious, I thought you were going to propose or something."

"Sure, turn it into a joke, I was trying not to hurt your feelings."

"Believe me, you can't hurt me anymore than you have already." Tears were streaming out of Krycek's eyes now.

Mulder sat back and waited for Krycek to get himself together. He started giggling too. He had never heard Krycek laugh before and it was contagious. It was nice to see this side of him. He had such a nice smile, his whole face lit up. Those sexy eyes had sparks in them. God he wanted him. Mulder took a deep breath and shifted position to make himself more comfortable in his shorts.

"Mulder, I didn't come here looking for a relationship either. I really do have feelings for you. Feelings that have been pent up for so long that I just had to tell you. I didn't say I loved you to make you feel obligated to love me back."

"So what is it then, a one night stand? A conquest?"

"No."

"What then?"

"Lovers."

"Lovers?"

"No strings attached."

"Just sex?"

"Not just sex, we can enjoy each other's company but no baggage."

"So essentially friends?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, friends."

"Is that something you're game for?"

Mulder downed the last of his beer. "I'm game."

"I'm glad, really I am." Krycek leaned over and kissed Mulder on the lips tasting the beer.

"Aren't you supposed to give me a pin or something?"

"Ha ha." Krycek mocked. "It does mean that you have to come to a Capitals game with me this season."

"Hockey?" Mulder leaned back.

"What's wrong with hockey?"

"Well nothing if you like hockey."

"Hockey is a man's game Mulder. Bodychecking, cross-checking, hitting, blood. Tie Domi and Stu Grimson duking it out, gloves flying. Jersey's pulled over the head, punches in the breadbasket. How can you not like hockey?"

"What about the grace of basketball? Patrick Ewing flying through the air, slam-dunking the ball with 2 seconds left on the clock. It's awesome, the adrenaline rush is unreal."

"Basketball? Mulder, half of the Secret Service have season tickets."

"So, they're nice guys. They have a hard job, protecting all those congressmen and VIP's."

"Yeah and we're going to show up together and watch a Wizards..."

"Knicks"

"...Knicks game courtside."

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"Drive to Philly and see a Flyers game."

"I ain't setting foot in 76ers territory."

"Mulder, why are you such a hardass?"

"Because I can be." He leaned over and kissed Krycek's bruise again.

Mulder stood up, went to the kitchen and got 2 more beer out of the fridge. He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, a sluggish, happy feeling. He got back to the living room and found Krycek taking a sip from a flask.

"What's that?"

"Vodka."

"That's fitting," Mulder smirked as he handed him the beer. "You planning on getting drunk tonight?"

"No, just a shot. A chaser. You want some?"

"Sure, I'll take a little snort."

Mulder put the flask to his lips and took a healthy sip. The liquid immediately started burning his mouth, his throat, all the way down to his stomach. Mulder gasped and handed the flask back to Krycek.

"What the fuck is that shit?"

"It's only about 95 proof." Krycek grinned. "Oh it's not that bad." He looked over at Mulder who was gasping for breath. He took another sip and put the flask away.

"I got a taste for it in Russia."

"That's not Vodka Alex, it's fucking moonshine."

"It's a local delicacy." Krycek was still grinning.

"I'm going to feel that all night?"

They sat there for a minute while Mulder tried to wash the burning away with his beer.

"So tell me - why don't you own any underwear?"

"It's uncomfortable. It makes my balls feel funny."

"It makes your balls feel funny?"

"Yeah, I like them to move around."

"I see" said Mulder trying to restrain himself from attacking Krycek and fucking his brains out.

Krycek moved over, his thigh pressing against Mulder's.

"Don't you hate it when your balls..." Krycek placed his hand on Mulder's crotch. "...are confined..." Krycek gave Mulder's balls a gentle squeeze. He could feel Mulder harden beneath his grip. "...and can't move?" He squeezed Mulder harder.

Mulder whimpered.

He leaned in and whispered "I just hate that feeling of constriction."

Mulder leaned his head back, closed his eyes and moaned. Krycek tightened his grip and ran his thumb along Mulder's throbbing cock.

"That's why I don't wear underwear." Krycek licked the side of Mulder's face then leaned back over to his side of the couch and picked up his beer again.

Mulder sat there for a second waiting for Krycek to do more. When nothing happened his eyes snapped open and he turned to face Krycek. "Wipe that shit-eating grin off of your face and finish the job!"

"Do you really want it Mulder?"

"You can't leave me like this Alex!" Mulder's eyes were now pools of black, his head swimming.

"Do you really want to fuck me again?"

Mulder attacked Krycek, knocking the now empty beer bottle out of his hand. He kissed him fiercely and pulled back.

"Yes I want to fuck you, right here and now."

Mulder ripped the t-shirt off of Krycek's body, devouring his nipples with his tongue.

"Mulder, wait, wait, hang on a 'sec." Krycek got up and disappeared for a minute. He came back with the condoms and the lube.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. Don't you ever leave me here with a raging hard-on." 

He grabbed Krycek who was still standing and pulled his shorts down revealing his hardness. Mulder ran his tongue down the hard shaft pausing to tease the sensitive place under the head. Krycek moaned.

"Mmmmmmm, Mulder."

Mulder nipped along the tender skin with his teeth bringing a squeal from Krycek.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Promise."

"Promise what?"

Mulder nipped at the skin again watching Krycek's cock jump.

"God Mulder."

"Promise me you'll never leave me with a raging hard-on again." He took a tiny piece of Krycek's scrotum between his teeth and gently bit down.

"Oh fuck. Yes, I promise not to leave you...you..." Mulder resumed his torture on Krycek's balls, licking and nipping at them.

"With a raging hard-on again."

"With...a...raging...ohmygod...hard-on again." Mulder took Krycek's balls in his mouth, using his tongue to caress underneath.

Krycek's breathing had become erratic, sweat beaded on his brow.

Mulder slowly stood up, kissing Krycek's body as he went. He consumed Krycek's mouth with his own, forcing his tongue down his throat. Krycek pulled off Mulder's shorts and t-shirt.

Krycek moaned into Mulder's mouth. He was almost ready to come and the sensation of their hot erections rubbing against each other was almost than he could bear. His balls were till tingling from the onslaught of Mulder's teeth.

Mulder gathered the pre-cum from both of them, coating two of his fingers. Mulder's hand went down to Krycek's ass. He now knew what he had to do to get his lover ready for him. He found the opening and teased it until it relented for one finger.

"Oh Mulder, yeah" groaned Krycek. His own hand gently stroking from Mulder's ready cock to his own.

Mulder inserted another finger, moving them in, deeper and deeper until they seemed like they were part of him. Suddenly Krycek's whole body shuddered and he let out a cry.

"Oh fuck, Mulder, touch....touch that spot again."

Mulder did as asked. Krycek's head went back and his eyes rolled back in his head. He swallowed, licked his lips and brought his head down to look at Mulder

"I'm ready lover, let's go."

Mulder sat on the couch and ripped the condom package open with his teeth. He carefully placed it on his head of his penis. Krycek pushed Mulder's hands out of the way and rolled the condom down with his mouth. He brought his mouth up slowly, dragging his tongue along the vein of Mulder's cock. Mulder let out a sigh as Krycek took his mouth away from him. Krycek looked up with a grin and liberally lubed the throbbing member before him. Krycek then kneeled on the couch, facing Mulder, and slowly brought himself down. As soon as Mulder's cock felt the heat of Krycek he broke out in a sweat.

"Ohhhhh, Alex, you feel so tight, so hot." Inch by inch Krycek lowered himself onto Mulder, burying him deeper inside. Finally Mulder was fully inside Krycek. 

Krycek leaned forward and pressed his hardness into Mulder's abdomen.

"Mulder, you feel so good. Alex kissed Mulder, his lips swollen and full of lust. Finally after what seemed an eternity he began rocking back and forth.

Mulder grabbed Krycek's cock and started moving his hand up and down. He discovered the wetness at the tip and gathered it on his finger. He brought it to his mouth and sucked all the wetness down. Krycek leaned in and hungrily kissed Mulder, tasting himself on his tongue.

The rocking was getting faster, Mulder keeping tempo on Krycek's cock with his hand. They were looking into each other's eyes, turning each other on even more with their gaze.

Krycek used his hands to feel every part of Mulder he could get ahold of. He needed to feel every inch of Mulder's body, be part of Mulder.

"Mulder, you turn me on so much."

"I want to come Alex. Faster, faster."

"You want to come, I'll make you come."

Krycek started moving his hips up and down, pounding on Mulder's thighs. Mulder gripped Krycek's large shaft with both hands and started moving up and down at a rapid pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the moaning of the two men was all that could be heard. Bodies drenched in sweat moved together as one, mouths embraced each other, tongues licked the sweat off of skin, teeth grazed at skin.

Krycek thought his head was going to explode, he could not hold on, He cried out "Mulder" His hot come shot up to coat each of the men's chest with it's sticky fluid

Mulder licked some of the creamy fluid that had hit Krycek's chin, lapping it up. His head then went back as he was overcome by his own orgasm. "Nuuuh, Alex". Mulder's hips bucked and his whole body shook. He was gasping for air and squeezing Krycek so tight to his chest he thought he would break the man.

Krycek put his head on Mulder's shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile caressing each other. Finally Krycek lifted himself up off of Mulder, the keen feeling of Mulder's now flaccid cock coming out of him made him suck in his breath.

Mulder gave a whimper.

"God, that was great." Krycek took a look at Mulder who was sitting there with his eyes closed. "Mulder, you ok?"

"Um, yeah, I....fuck that was awesome." Mulder opened his eyes and looked at Krycek, he gave a chuckle.

"What?"

Krycek's hair was askew, he had cum and sweat all over him, his face was a mass of bruise on one side and flushed on the other. He also had a bite mark on one shoulder that Mulder didn't remember giving him.

"You look like you've been through the wringer Alex."

"You should see yourself."

Mulder looked down at his own body that was also covered in sweat and cum. He swallowed.

"We're pretty messed up, hey?"

Krycek sat down beside Mulder. He bent his head over and licked a spot of cum off his nipple.

"Let's take a shower Alex."

"Another shower?" Krycek groaned "What's the matter, can't I lick you clean?"

"Jesus Christ, how many rounds can you go?"

"As many as you like."

"Well, it's late and you didn't have to work today." Mulder stood up and reached for Krycek's hand. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up and go to sleep."

"You want me to stay the night?"

"I'm not going to turn you out at 1:00 in the morning."

"You want me to sleep out here?"

"No, I want you next to me, in my bed."

Krycek grabbed Mulder's hand and stood up. They made their way to the bathroom where Mulder turned on the shower. They both got in.

"Too hot? Too cold?"

"Just right."

They let the water all over their bodies for a minute, rinsing the sweat and cum away.

Krycek grabbed the soap out of the holder. "Arms up."

Mulder groaned "I can do this myself you know."

"Like hell you will. Now put up those arms or do I have to get my gun?"

Mulder put his arms up for Krycek who soaped him liberally. He ran the soap up Mulder's torso pausing to circle around his nipples. He then moved in closer and embraced Mulder kissing him gently. He ran the soap down his back and his ass. Krycek moved in front and delicately washed Mulder's cock and his balls. He could feel a faded stirring down there but knew it was not going to go far. Krycek broke away and bent down to run the soap down Mulder's legs. He stood up again and looked at Mulder. His eyes looked tired and his face showed signs of fatigue.

"My turn. Unless you're too tired. I'll...."

"No, I'd be happy too." Mulder grabbed the soap from Krycek. He followed the contours of Krycek's body from his neck to his feet. He noticed Krycek's half erection and placed a kiss on the tip as he went by. Mulder stood back up and rinsed Krycek under the spray of the water. He leaned in and kissed Krycek. These kisses were gentle kisses, his tongue running along Krycek's lips. His hand moved down to Krycek's now full erection.

"You don't quit do you?"

"I'm insatiable."

"Yes, yes, you are." Mulder stroked Krycek harder. He moved in to kiss him again.

Krycek wrapped his arms around Mulder, bringing him close. He could not get enough of this man. His cock jumped in Mulder's hand. The touch of Mulder's lips on his own almost enough to bring him to orgasm.

It did not take long for Krycek to start moaning into Mulder's mouth. Mulder increased his pace, stroking harder and harder until Krycek came into Mulder's hand.

Krycek's orgasm was not as intense as the other ones he had that night but that didn't make it any less of an event.

"I made you dirty again."

"Come on stud, clean up." Mulder grabbed the soap and washed Krycek down again. When they were rinsed clean he turned off the tap.

Mulder got out first and handed Krycek a towel. He let out a yawn that almost cracked his head open.

"You look tired."

Alex started to dry himself off.

"I am tired. Except for that little nap I've only had about 3 hours sleep in the past 2 days."

"Come on then, let's get you to bed."

Mulder wrapped his towel around his waist. "Yeah, let's get some sleep."

They walked down to the bedroom, Mulder shutting off the lights and making sure the door was locked along the way.

"What side do you sleep on?"

"Same as before, I get the right side."

Krycek flopped down on the left. Mulder got in and pulled up the blankets.

"Do you know that I've never had a lover in this bed."

"Never?"

"Never."

"That's pretty sad Mulder."

"Yeah well I hope that will change."

Mulder moved on his side and cuddled up to Krycek's back. He put his arms around him and kissed the back of his neck. Mulder then fell asleep.

8:32 a.m.

Mulder awoke to the sound of his front door closing. He sat up. Krycek was gone. he jumped out of bed and put on his sweats that were on the floor. He grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment, down the stairs and out to the front door. Frantically he looked up and down the street. Krycek was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!" Mulder turned and went back inside. How could he just leave? He hardly got to know him. He was going to attempt to make pancakes for the first time in his life this morning. Ah, shit. Mulder knew Krycek wouldn't stay around forever.

4:50 p.m.

Mulder was finishing up the last of his report on the Florida case. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. It had taken him twice as long as usual to type this damn report. He kept thinking of last night and reliving the moments with Krycek. He had to take a break and *relieve* himself about 2:00. He saved his work and went into his ISP. 3 new messages. One from Scully. One from a place that sold movies. One from AX2890. Mulder smirked as he read the message.

Had to go. See you courtside. :)

He replied: Call me.

Mulder got up from his computer and went over to the couch. He flopped down and turned on the TV. "I hope Alex comes back soon." He reached into the waistband of his shorts he was wearing and started stroking himself. "I hope he comes back real soon" he whispered.

THE END OF BOYS I

 

* * *

 

ArchiveX: 16 August 1998  
Boys II: Hands All Over  
(sequel to Boys I: Black Hole Sun)  
By Nicole S.   
M/K  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Set after the movie.  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Krycek, Scully and whoever else is mentioned in here do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions - if I owned them I would be rich - and would have much more fun with them. No harm is intended to anyone else mentioned in this story. Suing me would be useless, my personal net worth is about 5 bucks Canadian.  
Archive: Yes, as long as my name is attached to it.  
Summary: Set one week after Black Hole Sun. Krycek goes to Mulder's place to invite him out for an evening of beer & rock 'n' roll. Boys will be boys and get into a little hijinks along the way. In my universe Krycek has BOTH arms and if you can't deal with that then too bad.  
Feedback to   
Thanks again to Aries for inspiration.

* * *

July 31, 1998  
8:32 p.m.

Fox Mulder was bored. He was sitting on his couch, hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees. A pile of empty sunflower seed shells was on the coffee table before him. He had flipped by every channel about 100 times tonight. Teenage high school comedy, investing your money, comics, animals eating each other, some god awful nighttime drama, vampires, country music, baseball, racing, cops beating someone up. He sighed. Nothing was on. His video collection held no interest for him either. 

What he really wanted was for Alex Krycek to come over. All week he had been e-mailing Krycek the same question over and over *where are you?* He could never get a straight answer out of him. Instead he received an endless stream of cryptic messages about seashells, sunsets and sand crabs. This frustrated him beyond belief. Finally Mulder got fed up yesterday and wrote *Where the fuck are you? Come over NOW*. He just wrote back *LOL*. Mulder got so pissed off he almost threw his computer out the window. Who the hell did he think he was? He hated this, *he* wanted to be the one in control. He sighed again. How the hell do you control Alex Krycek?

Since Krycek came over last Friday, Mulder had been thinking of nothing else. Again and again he replayed last Friday in his mind until all he could see was a blur. This was turning into an addiction. He *needed* Alex Krycek. He couldn't get off anymore watching the women on his videotapes. He had to think of Alex. He was obsessed. Mulder closed his eyes, leaned back and undid the button on his jeans. Sliding the zipper down, fantasizing about Krycek pulling them down around his knees and wrapping that hot little mouth around his cock. His hand went into the opening of his jeans. God what he wouldn't do to have him here right now, feeling his hands on his body, his lips on his, his tongue...

There was a knock on the door.

Mulder jumped.

"Just a minute."

He stood, frantically pulling up his jeans, making sure they were zipped and buttoned. He went over to the door and looked through the peephole, standing back for a second before opening it.

There before him was Alex Krycek dressed in a tight white t-shirt, a pair of army shorts and black Doc Martin Jump Boots. His ratty old knapsack was slung over one shoulder. He also had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Krycek smirked.

Mulder frowned. "Get in here."

Mulder grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in the door, slamming him against the wall. The door was kicked shut as Krycek threw his knapsack on the floor. Mulder pressed him roughly against the wall, holding him at arms length. He gave Krycek the once-over. He was tanned and looked terrific. The bruise was gone from his cheek. Those sexy deep eyes were bright and clear. That tight, white t-shirt revealing those muscular arms and chest did things to him that no other could. Mulder swallowed.

"I thought we were going to be nice to each other?"

"You did exactly what I told you not to."

"Yeah, what was that Fox?"

Mulder hesitated for a second, hearing his first name a slight shock.

"You left me with a raging hard-on."

"Poor baby."

Mulder reached down and squeezed Krycek's erection through his shorts. He sighed.

"You remember what happened last time you left me with a raging hard-on, don't you Alex?"

Mulder squeezed him harder.

"That's why I did it again."

"Shut up." He pulled Krycek towards him, shoving his tongue down his throat, kissing him violently. Hands flew over each other's bodies, grabbing, grasping at each other.

Krycek unbuttoned Mulder's jeans, feeling his hardness through the denim. Raging hard-on indeed! Hopefully it would be buried inside himself pretty soon. He moved down Mulder's body pushing the jeans as he went. Mulder's hot erection popped out of the jeans.

"No underwear?"

"I'm taking your advice and trying not to constrict myself."

Krycek held Mulder's balls, running his thumb over the fragile skin. Mulder let out a deep moan.

"I'm feeling some tightness here." Krycek breathed. "Let's see if I can't do something about that." He took the entire length down his throat in one swallow.

"Oh God" gasped Mulder. He had been longing for this all week. His hand went out to brace himself against the wall, table, anything. Everything was just out of hands reach. He started to sway.

"Alex, I....oh that feels so good...Alex, I need to grab...ooh fuck that feels good...I'm gonna fall over if you...mmmmmm."

Krycek released Mulder's cock from his mouth with a resounding *pop*. He stood up.

Their eyes met.

"You've still got that fucking grin on your face."

"I can't help it Fox." He reached out and grabbed Mulder's shirt, pulling it over his head.

"What's with the *Fox*?" Mulder pulled Krycek's shirt off then reached down to work on his shorts.

"That's your name isn't it?"

"Everyone but my Mom calls me Mulder." He said, succeeding in undoing the shorts.

"Enough talking."

Krycek covered Mulder's mouth with his own, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Crushing themselves together, their erections pressed together in the middle. Krycek bent his knees, bringing Mulder down to the floor with him. Both men lay side by side for a minute, caressing and kissing each other.

Krycek moved his head down to Mulder's cock, bringing his own in line with Mulder's face. The wetness coming out of the hole in the top of that beautiful cock was like manna from heaven. He licked the fluid sampling the wild taste of Mulder he had craved all week. He took the length in his mouth again, savoring the flavor and feel of him.

Mulder grabbed hold of Krycek's cock, stroking it with the tips of his fingers. A sigh escaped from the mouth working on his own hardness. He teased the head, licking and sucking only the tip. A growl was heard as he nipped at the tender skin along the shaft to the base. Licking back up to the head, taking almost the entire length in his mouth. He was moving slow, inching that large, swollen, stiff cock in and out of his mouth, using his tongue to guide the way.

Krycek was grunting now, trying to keep the slow pace Mulder had set by using long, agonizing strokes. This was driving him absolutely insane and fought the urge to buck his hips and fuck that wonderful mouth. He didn't want him to panic and stop what he was doing. He instead quickened the rhythm of his own mouth, sucking as hard as he could.

Mulder noticed Krycek moving faster. He sped up as well, caressing the balls in his hand with the tips of his fingers.

Krycek felt Mulder's fingers barely touching his balls. He knew he wouldn't last. Within a minute his hips thrust forward and he emptied himself into Mulder's mouth. With a stifled moan Mulder swallowed Krycek's cum, relishing the creamy texture and taste. He made sure to milk every last drop.

Krycek sped up his pace on the cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Seconds later, bliss as Mulder came, his body shaking and quivering all over.

"Oh Alex, yes, that's it, yes."

Krycek licked Mulder clean.

They rolled over on their backs feeling the cool hardwood floor under their hot bodies. Breathing heavily, Mulder wiped the sweat from his brow with his t-shirt that was laying on the floor next to his head. He noticed Krycek still wore his boots.

Krycek moved over to face Mulder. He kissed him, gently this time.

"I didn't think you'd swallow the first time." He whispered as he nuzzled Mulder's shoulder.

"Why not, you swallow mine."

Krycek grinned and kissed him again.

Mulder sat up.

"You know, this isn't the most comfortable place in my apartment. I do have a bed remember."

He reached out and stroked the hair on the chest beside him.

"Haven't you ever wanted to fuck someone on this wonderful hardwood floor?"

Mulder laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Plus, if you took me to your bed, I'd have to stay there and suck you off all night. We would miss the show."

"What show?" He looked at Krycek who had that look on his face again.

"We are going out my friend. To a club. To see a band."

"What kind of band?" Mulder wasn't liking the sound of this.

"A rock & roll band. It'll be a blast, we'll get drunk and start a brawl or something."

"Sure, just what I need is to get arrested with you in a seedy bar."

"No sense of adventure. I even brought you clothes."

"What's the matter with the clothes I was wearing?"

"Nothing..." he let his voice deliberately trail off.

"Are you calling me a geek?"

Krycek went over to his knapsack and pulled out a pair of shorts, t-shirt and sneakers.

"Put them on, you'll look cool."

"Shoes too?"

"Just so you'll fit in."

"You're calling me a geek again."

He stood up and looked at the things Krycek handed him.

Krycek put his arm around Mulder's waist and brought him in for a deep kiss.

"Mmmmmm, we could just stay in Alex."

"That is very tempting but I really want to see this band."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, I'm afraid you don't. Get dressed, we have to be there by 10."

Mulder went into his bedroom to change. What the hell was going on here? He didn't take orders from fucking Krycek! He was helpless under this man's power. He put on the shorts, the t-shirt and the sneakers then looked at himself in the mirror. Well it could be worse, he could want to go ballroom dancing. Smirking to himself, he tucked his gun in the waistband of the shorts.

Krycek came in, now dressed, and leaned against the door frame, his arms folded against his chest.

"No guns."

"What do you mean no guns?"

"They frisk you at the door you know."

"So?"

"So I don't want any hassles. Leave the G-Man act at home tonight and pretend you're someone else."

Mulder put his gun in his bedside table drawer.

"Fine no gun. If we're in trouble later I'm using you as a human shield."

"There's not going to be any trouble."

"Can I at least take my cell phone?"

"Yes, you can take your precious toy." He rolled his eyes.

Mulder looked hurt by that remark.

"I always take my *precious toy*. I just want to bring my phone." He looked up at the other man through his eyelashes.

Krycek opened his mouth to speak but then stopped, realizing what he just said. He pursed his lips together and grinned. "Yes, take the phone. Guns aren't a good idea at this place. I don't want any hassle."

"All right, let's go."

"Come on beautiful, let's get a cab"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9:46 p.m.

When the cab pulled up to the club Mulder thought maybe they had made a wrong turn. He really hoped they made a wrong turn. Dammit! Why did he listen to Krycek when he told him to leave his gun at home? About 50 people were milling around the outside of the club, if you could call it that. There was no indication of what was through the sole door on the facade. It looked tough. A row of Harley's were parked outside with two bikers planted as watch. There were people dressed, well dressed just like him but the similarity ended there. Lots of mohawks and body piercing and tattoos. They paid the cabbie and got out. Krycek immediately went through the door and started down a flight of stairs. Mulder followed. The smell is what hit him first, a combination of mildew and beer with the stench of many cigarettes. The carpet on the stairs leading down had been plush and maybe beige at one point but was now a brown color, threadbare in places, and stained with god knows what. There were lights in the ceiling leading down but half of them were broken or painted over. The walls were covered in graffiti consisting mostly of anarchy symbols which were spray-painted onto the stucco. Loud, fast music was echoing up the stairwell from whatever loomed below.

"Have you been here before Krycek?"

"I come here all the time".

Krycek stopped on the stairs and looked back at Mulder.

"Trust me, you'll like this place."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and were stopped the largest Skinhead he had ever seen. Before them was a club that resembled the stairwell in decor. Threadbare carpet, graffiti everywhere. To his right was a room full of pool tables which was bustling with bikers. To his left was a black and gold flecked formica art-deco bar with stools around it. Straight ahead was a stainless steel dance floor in front of a one foot high stage. No one was dancing. Beyond that were tables and chairs he assumed. Save for the pool tables, the place was almost in pitch blackness.

"3 bucks" the guy at the door barked at Mulder. He reached into his pocket and gave it to the man with the bolt between his eyes and multiple tattoos.

"Arms up" Mulder complied while the gentleman frisked him. He felt the phone in the back pocket of Mulder's shorts.

"What's this?"

"Cell phone"

"Can you take it out for me please"

Mulder took out his cell phone and showed it to the man.

"Cool, this is a new one right? Nice toy."

He returned the phone to Mulder who put it back in his pocket.

The guy stamped Mulder's hand.

"Enjoy the show."

"Yeah, thanks."

He joined Krycek at the bar.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure, whatever you're having." Mulder thought quickly. "Unless it's that moonshine you were drinking last week."

"Corona more your taste?"

"That's fine."

They took their beers and made their way over to the tables and chairs by the dance floor. They found one close to the stage and sat down. The music was quite loud and Mulder regretted not bringing ear plugs. He had to lean in close and raise his voice to talk to Krycek.

"So Alex, tell me, how often do you come here?"

"Whenever a good band is playing."

"How did you find out about this place?"

"Mostly posters on the street. You know, the ones stapled to telephone poles."

"I always wondered about those."

They sipped their beers in silence for a minute. Mulder looked over to the people milling about and coming in the door.

"It must be hard for these people to travel."

"What do you mean?"

"All the metal, the piercings, must be hard to go through a metal detector."

Krycek chuckled. "There's this guy, Tony. He's got piercings everywhere, eyebrows, tongue, lips, nipples. He's even got two in his dick."

Mulder recoiled at the thought.

"Tony's old lady wins this trip to Barbados and when they're going through Security he kept beeping and beeping. Finally the Security people got so fed up they had to do a strip search to find it all." Krycek laughed and took a long draw on his beer.

"That's really weird."

"It may be weird to you but it's normal to these people."

Krycek looked at his watch.

"The band is going to start soon, I'm going to get some more beer all right?"

"I'm not done this one." Mulder said, but Krycek was already strutting across that stainless steel dance floor towards the bar.

He liked this Krycek, confident, cocky, just like him. He looked around to see more people had come in. Most of the tables were full and people began standing around. His eyes, now adjusted to the darkness, revealed that it was not Graffiti on the walls but one continuous mural that stretched from the entrance, through the pool room and around to the bar. He looked around some more. No one was paying him the slightest bit of attention, no one cared who he was. He took a sip of his beer tasting the lime that was stuffed in there by the bartender. He could get used to this - hanging out with Krycek on Friday nights.

Krycek came back carrying a small tray.

"Three for you, Three for me." He put down the tray before them and started unloading the drinks. Two beer and 4 shots of Vodka.

"What the hell is all of this? Did you meet some girls or something?"

"This is for us, it's a special occasion. Hang on I'll be right back."

He returned the tray to the bar. Mulder stared at the amount of alcohol before him. The last time he got drunk was just before that whole mess in Texas. He didn't have time for a hangover the next day but he did feel like shit. So much for getting an early start tomorrow.

Krycek returned to the table.

"What do you mean special occasion?" Mulder yelled.

Krycek leaned in. "This is. We are. I mean, you here with me as a friend, and us not beating the shit out of each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Krycek raised a shot of Vodka "Na Zdorovia"

"What does that mean?"

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

They clinked their glasses together and downed the shot.

"Now that's vodka." Mulder smacked his lips together.

The band took to the stage and started playing their very loud, very fast punk music. Not Mulder's cup of tea but a few more shots of that Vodka and he wouldn't be caring so much. He looked over at Krycek who was mouthing the words to the song. If you had told him 2 months ago that he would be in some seedy DC punk bar with Alex Krycek drinking vodka just one hour after he sucked his dick and swallowed, he would have shot you in cold blood.

Mulder felt his phone vibrate. He took it out. Krycek looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"Mulder."

He couldn't hear a damn thing with that music playing but he knew who it was.

"Hello, Scully? Call back in 30 seconds." He pressed end on his phone.

He leaned over to Krycek. "I have to take a call, I'll be back in a minute."

"Workaholic." Krycek smirked.

Mulder went to the door, phone still in hand.

"Can I get back in? I have to take an important phone call."

"That's what the hand-stamp is for, no problem."

"Thanks." Mulder started up the stairs.

Just as he got outside his phone rang again.

"Mulder."

"Mulder, where are you? What was all that noise?"

"I'm out."

"What do you mean out?"

"You know, you and your friends you go out."

Silence for a moment on Scully's end.

"Are you on a date?"

"No, not a date, out with a friend."

"Who, Langly? He likes that kind of music doesn't he?"

"No, not Langly. Someone else. We've known each other for a long time but lost touch over the years. We recently got reacquainted."

Silence again for a moment. Mulder looked over to the bikers who were sharing a bottle of something.

"I see. Is her name Diana?" Scully finally said, there was ice in her voice.

Mulder closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No, Scully, it's a man, I'm out for a few drinks with one of my friends."

Silence again.

"Scully, are you still there?"

"Do you mean, you're *out with the boys*?"

"Something like that."

"Hmmm. Well I called you, Mulder, because I have some more data on those bodies we found in Florida. I've run DNA comparisons on them and I have found some pretty interesting similarities. But I don't think you want them right now."

"Can you e-mail them to me?"

"Yes, I suppose I can."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose again. "Ah shit", he thought.

"Instead of e-mailing them to me, why don't you come over on Sunday? I'll burn you something for lunch."

"Are you sure you won't be too busy?"

"No. I'll make my famous Chili."

"You can make famous Chili?"

"Secret recipe."

"Okay. I might have some more information by then anyway."

"Be at my place about noon."

"I'll see you then." A click was heard as Scully hung up.

He pressed End on his phone and stared at it for a minute.. He wasn't sure how to read that conversation. Did she sound happy that he wasn't out with a woman, or was she upset that he was out period? He chewed on the inside of his lip.

"Chicks 'eh?" A voice said behind him.

Mulder turned around to find a young man about 20 standing with his back against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah, chicks," he mumbled.

He put his phone in his pocket and turned to go back into the club. The music seemed to grow louder since he left. It was packed now and he had to push his way through the crowd to the table he shared with Krycek. He noticed another shot of Vodka had joined the one he left there 10 minutes ago.

Krycek leaned over "What was that about?"

"Scully."

"Does she know who you're out with?"

"I told her I was out with a friend."

"Are you going to tell her who you're out with?"

"I don't know. It's complicated. Up to a week ago I would have shot you on sight. Now how am I supposed to tell my partner and best friend I'm sleeping with the man she thinks killed her sister and my father and..."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can we talk about something else."

"What do you think of the band?"

"It's very loud."

Krycek grinned. "You're showing your age when you say that you know. Come on, another shot, I'm one ahead of you already."

Mulder took the two shots on the table and downed them one after the other.

Krycek thumped him on his back "That's my man, Mulder!"

Mulder took a long drink of his beer and let out a belch. Might as well have some fun while it lasts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12:34 a.m.

They left the club, ears ringing from the loud music and swaying from the shots of Vodka and countless beer. Mulder hadn't felt this good in ages. He was drunk, he was horny and he knew he was going to get laid. What could be better?

"This way." Krycek had his arm around Mulder's shoulders and steered him down a dark side street.

"Where are we going?" Mulder stopped and gazed drunkenly at Krycek. "Let's go back to my place." He lurched forward and planted a peck on his cheek.

Krycek took Mulder's face in his hands "Oh Mulder, Mulder, Mulder, we're going to play, my little Malchick!" He brought his face in for a deep kiss. He could taste the beer and vodka on his breath. 

Mulder laughed. "Whaddya mean *play*? Basketball? You're not going to make me play hockey, are you?" He stumbled but was caught by Krycek.

They resumed their slow weave down the dark street.

"It's a surprise."

"Whaddya mean a surprise? Come on, tell me!"

"Relax!"

"I am perfectly relaxed!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Fuck yeah, aren't you?"

"I'm buzzing. You, you Mulder are shitfaced!"

"Yeah well we all have our crosses to bear. Where are we going?"

"We're almost there. Have some patience will 'ya?"

Krycek rolled his eyes. Mulder was a surly drunk. He drank way more than Mulder did. Mulder stumbled into him again. He guessed his time in Russia drinking Vodka on a daily basis boosted his tolerance.

They came to the end of the dark street. This was an industrial area that had been residential at one time. They crossed to an abandoned school and around back to the yard. It was dark here, a single streetlight threw a dim twilight from the far corner. The school yard was bordered by a chain-link fence which separated the grass from the freeway, a 12 foot high steel fence on one side and a cement wall of a factory on the other. Old metal monkey bars sat rusting in the middle of a concrete pad close to the school. The school had been unoccupied for a long time, save for Krycek when he brought people here to beat something out of them.

"What the hell is this?" Mulder slurred.

"It's a playground, wanna play?"

Mulder stopped walking and looked at Krycek. He couldn't make out the features of his face due to the darkness but knew he still had that fucking grin on his face. He was really horny now and couldn't remember when he was hornier. Maybe in College...

"I told you last week, I'm game."

He led Mulder to the monkey bars and leaned him against the metal frame for support. Kissing Mulder, feeling down his body, those muscles under that tight t-shirt. He knew even before he got to his groin he would have an erection.

"Mmmm, Alex, yeah, let's get it on."

Krycek stifled a laugh. "Let's get it on? Very blunt. But that's what I like about you."

Krycek shifted Mulder along so his back was no longer against the metal. He undid Mulder's shorts and they fell, pooling around his ankles. He began stroking him with one hand while the other went to one of the side pockets on his army shorts.

Mulder instinctively reached up and grabbed the bar just above his head to keep himself from falling over.

Krycek brought his hands up Mulder's body, up his arms. He pressed into him, kissing him deeply and with two clicks he cuffed him to the monkey bars.

For a second Mulder panicked and pulled away from Krycek, yanking on the handcuffs.

"What...what the hell is going on?" He tried in vain to see the expression on Krycek's face but it was too dark to make anything out.

"Ssshhhh, relax, I'm not going to hurt you, it's just a little fun."

"Don't leave me here like this," whimpered Mulder

"I'm not going to leave you, believe me."

He reached down to stroke him with his left hand.

"Relax, it's going to feel really good, I promise." He whispered.

With his right hand he undid his own shorts and let them fall to the ground. He also had a throbbing erection that was aching for Mulder. He gathered the pre-cum from both of the penises to coat two fingers.

"Spread your legs Lover."

Mulder did as he was told.

He reached around with his right hand and teased Mulder's opening. Surprisingly Mulder relented easily to one finger. He slid in the second, massaging the tight opening, forcing it wider. He was astonished to find Mulder's hips bucking against his fingers.

Mulder moaned into the shoulder in front of him then whispered "Alex, I want you Alex."

"A few more minutes."

His left hand was still working on Mulder, stroking harder now. It didn't take long until he came into Krycek's hand with a quiet grunt.

"That's it Mulder." He kissed him one more time before moving around to his back. He used the cum to lubricate his cock and the opening to Mulder's ass.

How he was going to enjoy this - Fox Mulder handcuffed and willing! Life is funny sometimes.

"Bend your knees and lean forward."

He did as his lover commanded, holding onto the bar above his head.

Krycek started to slowly enter Mulder.

"Ohhh Mulder, you're so tight. So fucking tight."

"Oh my god!" Mulder yelped, suddenly sober.

"You all right?"

"Oh fuck that feels good, don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Krycek pushed a little harder, able to get the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Inch by agonizing inch, he entered himself into that wonderful ass. With a final shove he was buried to the hilt. Both men were sweating and breathing heavily now. It felt remarkable. Krycek licked the back of Mulder's neck tasting the saltiness there.

"You ready, lover?" He purred.

"Oh yeah."

Krycek forward just a bit more to get better leverage and started moving his hips back and forth. Mulder's ass was so tight that it was slow going for a few strokes.

Mulder had felt nothing like this before. This feels so good, fuck does this feel good.

Krycek started to move faster, in and out, one hand on Mulder's hip, an arm around his chest. He was licking the back of Mulder's neck and sucking on his earlobes. His hips thrust into Mulder's buttocks, eyes closed and moaning now.

Mulder was on the edge of pleasure and pain. Harsh breath escaped him with every stroke of Krycek's cock. He let out a groan as Krycek put his hands on his hips and increased his pace.

Krycek was ready to come, god was he ready. He pulled Mulder's hips back as he thrust forward, once, twice, three times then he was done. With an unintelligible cry he came in Mulder's ass. His body jerking with orgasmic pleasure, his skin tingling in the summer night air. He laid his head on Mulder's sweaty t-shirt covered back and kissed the back of his neck.

"Mulder, your ass is exquisite."

Silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmmmm."

Krycek pulled out of Mulder who let out a stifled cry. He brought his forearm up to wipe the sweat from his brow then went over to his shorts where he retrieved the handcuff key and small flashlight. He shone the light in Mulder's face. His hazel eyes with the flecks of gold showing signs of satisfaction.

"That was very intense."

Krycek reached up and un-cuffed Mulder.

Mulder rubbed his wrists.

"I told you you'd have fun."

His flashlight shone down Mulder's body to his dripping cock. There was a small puddle of cum on the cement.

"You came again? Lucky boy."

"Alex, you're the only person who can do that to me." He reached over and kissed him. He wanted to kiss him all day, all night, forever.

"Let's go back to my place."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1:52 a.m.

Mulder's head was starting to pound as he opened the door to his apartment. He was going to be a cranky pile of shit tomorrow. Flinging his keys and his phone on the dining room table. He went immediately into the kitchen where he downed a few aspirin.

"What's the matter?"

"I've got a headache thanks to your punk rock."

"I think you're just sobering up. If you keep drinking it won't be so bad." Krycek held up a bottle of Stolichnaya Vodka.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"It was in my bag."

Mulder furrowed his brow and looked seriously at Krycek. "Alex, are you an alcoholic?"

He laughed. "No. In Russia I got used to drinking all the time. That's what people do over there. When you go get your car fixed, or do a business deal it's always sealed with a round of drinking."

"They probably die of cirrhosis of the liver at a young age too."

"One drink."

Mulder stretched and looked over at Krycek. He had that look in his eye again. He brought his arms down and shook a finger at him.

"One drink, then bed."

Mulder grabbed two glasses and shooed Krycek into the living room. He turned on the light. They both sat down on the sofa.

Krycek poured two drinks and held up his glass.

"Na Zdorovia."

"Na Zdorovia."

"You learned that fast."

They settled back on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me where you've been for the past week?"

"I've been at the beach. The Carolinas."

"Why couldn't you have just said - I'm at the beach? Why all that seashell crap?"

"I can't just tell you where I am all the time. I am still a wanted man."

"Wanted by whom?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. All I know is that I could get killed at any minute by any number of people."

"How can you live like that?"

Krycek downed his vodka in one gulp.

"I just do."

Mulder put his head down and rubbed his forehead.

"You still have that headache?"

"Yeah"

Krycek stood up. "Let's get you to bed. I'll give you a massage, that will make you feel better."

He looked up at the man standing before him. "Only if you stay. Don't take off tomorrow before I get up."

"I thought we said no strings."

"That's not a string, it's courtesy. It's bad etiquette to leave someone in the middle of the night after screwing their brains out. I'll even make you breakfast."

Those hazel eyes burned a hole in his skull. How could he say no? "Tell you what, I'll stay but only if *I* can make *you* breakfast."

"Twist my arm. I need to get to bed or my head is going to explode."

He stood and stretched, letting out a yawn.

Krycek turned and walked to the bedroom. Mulder followed after turning off the light.

He peeled off the shorts and the t-shirt and got into bed.

Krycek got in beside him.

"Roll over onto your stomach."

Mulder rolled over, careful to place himself so his budding erection was comfortable.

Krycek straddled Mulder.

He could feel Krycek's erect cock against his back. This just made him want him more and more. What this man did to him. He put his face in his pillow and groaned.

Krycek started to knead into Mulder's shoulders.

"When's the last time you've had a massage? I've got grapefruits in my fridge smaller than these knots."

"You have a fridge?"

He ignored that remark and started to dig into Mulder's back with his knuckles.

"Ow, that fucking hurts!"

"Relax, this isn't helping."

"I am relaxed."

"No you're not, you're never relaxed, come on, work with me here."

Krycek worked for half an hour despite protests and a threat of violence. Finally he stopped pounding on Mulder's back and went with smooth, long strokes, caressing the worn muscles. He heard snoring within minutes. He got off of Mulder and lay beside him. He looked angelic he was when sleeping. That mouth twisted into a pout, that brow relaxed, unfurrowed. Krycek leaned over and kissed Mulder on the forehead, turned off the bedside light and settled down to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:27 a.m.

Fox Mulder awoke to his door slamming. "Fuck, he left. He promised not to," he thought. He tried to get up but his head felt like a 90 pound weight and he flopped back onto the pillow.

"Alex, don't go, you said you'd stay," he whimpered into his pillow.

He groaned and rolled over onto his back. Sunlight was streaming in the window, almost blinding him. "If this keeps up I'm going to have to buy some blinds." He said out loud.

"My thoughts exactly, I was up at the crack of dawn."

Mulder turned his head and squinted at Krycek who was leaning in the doorway.

"I thought you'd left."

Krycek sat down on the bed beside him. "I just got back."

"From where?"

"The store. Eggs *do* expire after awhile?"

"So sue me, I don't eat eggs that often." He groaned again and closed his eyes, even talking was a chore.

Krycek put his hand on Mulder's sheet clad thigh and rubbed his thumb along the fabric. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm dead. Will you get me some aspirin and a glass of water please."

"Aspirin? How's about 2 extra strength Tylenol?"

"Whatever, as long as it works."

Krycek left the bedroom and came back a minute later with the Tylenol and the water.

"Come on, sit up." Krycek put his hand behind his back.

Mulder's eyes opened to mere slits rimmed with red. "I'm not an invalid you know."

"Ooh, a cranky hangover, just the type to be cured by my scrambled eggs. Take a shower and breakfast will be ready when you come out."

"I'm having deja vu for some reason."

Krycek gave Mulder a kiss on the forehead. "Come on, no rest for the wicked."

"*That's* why you were up so early."

Mulder stood up and slowly got his robe on. Then he slowly made his way to the bathroom and slowly got in the shower. Every motion he made came with a groan. He let the water run over him until it began to turn cold then washed quickly and got out. The smell of bacon and coffee suddenly making him very hungry. The Tylenol must be working, he felt better than he did 20 minutes ago. He went back to his bedroom and got dressed then went out to the kitchen.

"It's about time you got out, I was going to go in there after you." Krycek motioned for Mulder to sit at the dining room table which was set for two.

A large glass of orange juice was waiting for him. Mulder drank the whole thing in one gulp.

A plate of eggs, bacon, homefries and texas toast was soon set before him.

"Coffee?"

"Yes."

Krycek poured Mulder a mug of coffee, then sat down himself beside Mulder with his own plate. They dug into their breakfasts.

"Alex"

"Hmmm"

"Are there any other domestic skills I should know about? Dusting, cleaning, ironing?"

"Nope, this is it."

"Too bad."

"Don't get any ideas Mulder, this is the only thing I know how to make."

"It's very good."

"Thanks."

They finished their breakfasts. Krycek stood up and began clearing the table.

"I'll help you clean up." Mulder said.

"I left quite a mess in there. Why don't you listen to your phone messages, the light was blinking when I came back from the store."

"Thank you. Breakfast was great." He stood up and reached out to Krycek's face. He ran his thumb along the line of his chin, feeling the stubble that had grown a little longer since yesterday.

"You're welcome." Krycek reached out to Mulder and kissed him on the cheek.

Mulder took his coffee and went out to the living room to check his messages. One was from Scully and one was from Frohicke.

He picked up the phone and dialed Scully's number.

"Scully."

"It's me."

"I called about 45 minutes ago but there was no answer."

"I was still sleeping."

"You were still sleeping?"

"Yeah, I had a late night last night."

Scully laughed. "Mulder, are you hung over?"

"Maybe a little, why?"

"Your voice is two octaves lower than it should be and it sounds like you've been chewing gravel. What did you and your *friend* get into last night?"

"We went for a few drinks. Then a few more drinks. It's mostly a blur."

"How is your friend?"

"He's good, he's going to be in town for awhile I think."

"That's nice." Silence for a moment. "Are you two going to be doing this a lot?"

"Drinking? I hope not, my liver can't take this kind of punishment."

Scully laughed hesitantly. "You should be happy you have a friend to pal around with."

"Yeah." Mulder's thoughts drifted off. She's happy he has a pal. That was a good sign. How the hell was he going to tell her just who this *pal* was. Wait, was she jealous? What was that *thing* in her voice?

"Do you need anything for tomorrow?"

"What? Tomorrow?"

"Lunch, remember? Famous Chili? The Florida DNA comparison? Or were you drunk when you asked me?"

"No, no, I was thinking about something else for a minute. I don't need anything."

"Okay. Listen, I have to go, I'm meeting my Mother to pick up some antiques in Baltimore, I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"See you tomorrow."

Mulder hung up and dialed the Lone Gunmen.

Frohicke answered "Hi Mulder"

"Hey."

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm a little busy, why?"

"We have obtained a copy of the original tape Linda Tripp gave to Kenneth Star. By isolating the background noise and the conversation that was originally on that tape we have extrapolated a very interesting discussion with Ms. Tripp and an unknown young male intern. And let's just say it's mostly monosyllabic words. Plus, it's Saturday. Cheese Steaks."

"Tell you what, I'll call you later. I have a few things I have to do this afternoon."

"Don't leave it too late, we're going to a movie. Do you want to come?"

"What movie?"

Frohicke took the phone away from his mouth and yelled to Langly and Beyers. "Mulder wants to know what movie we're going to see...We've seen that...We've seen that too...Langly, if you drag me to see that movie one more time...I mean it, I'm not going to see that again..."

"We're not sure yet."

"I'll call you."

"Later, Mulder."

"Later."

Mulder hung up. He started thinking. How the hell was he going to do this? How was he going to maintain a relationship with Krycek and everyone else at the same time? He wanted this. Not just for the sex but for the friendship. He really liked this guy. It would be hard to keep this a secret. He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his still damp hair.

"Shit."

Krycek sat down beside Mulder.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

Krycek brought a hand up and rubbed Mulder's back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"Maybe this will make you feel better." He took Mulder's chin in his hand and kissed him feeling his stubble tickle his lips.

Mulder looked him in the eye.

"Are you going to finish what you started last night?"

"I tried but you fell asleep on me."

"I'm awake now." Mulder stood up.

"Don't you want to do it on your fabulous floor again?"

"The dust bunnies get jealous."

Mulder reached out his hand. "A soft, warm bed on a Saturday afternoon...."

Krycek grabbed the hand and stood up, they were now facing each other.

"I have to go soon."

"No you don't." He ran his hand up and down Krycek's arm.

"I have to go eventually."

"You can stay a little while longer."

Krycek hesitated for a mere second.

"I can bump up my schedule an hour or two."

He led him to the bedroom.

They stood there for a minute, facing each other again. Krycek brought his hand up, brushing his thumb against Mulder's lips.

Mulder reached up and took Krycek's hand in his, kissing the palm. Caressing his arms then running his hands down his back, he kissed him on gently on the mouth. Making his way down his neck, sucking and kissing, stubble grating against stubble. Licking the divot at the base of Krycek's throat.

A small sigh was all that could be heard from Krycek. He moved his hands up and down Mulder's back, reaching down to cup his ass.

Mulder moved his mouth up to meet Krycek's again. His tongue entering, pressing against the tongue that was there. He reached down to Krycek's shorts and undid the button. He let his fingers linger there for awhile, caressing the soft skin and hair of his belly.

Krycek pulled off the charcoal-gray t-shirt Mulder wore. His hands grazed over that fabulous muscular chest before his mouth descended on those erect pink nipples.

Mulder moaned and crushed Krycek's head against his chest. He sucked in his breath as tongue, teeth and fingers teased the hard nubs.

Mulder reached down to Krycek's shorts again, unzipping them. With a little help they fell to the floor and were kicked away.

Krycek was licking up that fabulous body, slowly making his way back to that luscious mouth.

Mulder pulled off the blue button-up shirt Krycek was wearing loosely over the white t-shirt, then the t-shirt itself. Now it was his turn to devour nipples with a ready mouth.

Krycek hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Mulder's sweats and brought them down below his ass. They slid off his body.

In a slow dance of passion, they made their way to the bed.

Mulder leaned back entwining Krycek's fingers in his own, falling on to the bed. Their bodies pressed against each other, warm in the sunlight coming through the window.

Krycek unhooked his fingers and shifted so they were laying lengthwise on the bed.

"I'm going to make love to you Fox Mulder." Krycek purred into his ear.

"Mmmmmm."

He reached for the bedside table and got the lube out of the small drawer. Coating the two necessary fingers, he started preparing his lover.

Mulder writhed under those fingers, wanting this so much. After what seemed like an eternity, Krycek rolled a condom over the head and down his large penis, covering it adequately with lube.

Krycek lifted Mulder's legs and slowly inserted himself into that warm tightness.

Mulder threw his head back into his pillow and moaned.

Krycek stopped for a minute. This felt so good, he wanted be part of Mulder forever.

Mulder licked his lips. "Come on, Alex." He breathed heavily.

Krycek pressed down on Mulder's cock with his torso while his hips moved back and forth. In and out he pressed, silently, looking into his eyes. Only the faintest outline of green-brown at the edge of the pupil could be seen. Tiny beads of sweat had formed above Mulder's upper lip. Krycek licked it off. He was breathing in time with his thrusts, giving a little moan as he pushed in.

Mulder was matching him breath for breath. Inhaling and exhaling as one. It was coming close and he started thrusting his own hips in time with the tempo.

Mulder closed his eyes. Oh god, he wanted this to last, he wanted this to go on and on. He came with a cry.

"Nnnnnuh. Oooh!" He saw stars before his eyes. Only Alex could make him see stars.

Alex was on the edge but was not giving in easily. He used all of his willpower to try and hold on another stroke, he wanted to plunge into Mulder infinitely. When he couldn't hold on any longer he exploded, letting out a shout of his own.

"Oh Fox, Fox!"

He collapsed on top of Mulder.

Mulder reached up and put his arms around Krycek, nuzzling his head. Kissing that dark brown hair, smelling the clean aroma of shampoo.

Krycek left it as long as he could, finally pulling out, breathing in sharply at the sensation. He grabbed the box of kleenex beside the table and cleaned both of them up then lay down with his arm around Mulder. They lay there in the warmth, naked bodies seeming to glow in the sunlight.

Mulder finally broke the ice and said what they were both thinking.

"Will I see you again next week?"

Krycek rolled onto his stomach, propping his elbows on the bed and resting his chin on his hands.

"Do you want to?"

Mulder looked away and back in mock agony. "Yes I want to! I want you every night."

Krycek smiled. "I want you every night too."

"Well then, consider it an open invitation. Just tell me where you are once in awhile."

"I'll try. I can always find *you* Mulder, the FBI aren't *that* good."

Now it was Mulder's turn to smile. "You find me then."

Krycek leaned over and embraced Mulder in a passionate kiss.

"I have to go."

"Now?"

"I should." Krycek stood up and started to get dressed.

Mulder sat up and watched him in silence as he put on the clothes that he had taken off of him just minutes before.

Krycek sat on the bed beside Mulder. He reached out and cupped his face in his hand. He gave Mulder one final kiss before standing up.

"I'll stay close." He turned and walked out the door.

"Call me." Mulder yelled after him as Krycek shut the door to the apartment.

Mulder sat there for a minute, thinking. Why the hell did I say that? I sound like some desperate teenager! He pulled his pillow up to his face and screamed into it. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He got out of bed, put his clothes back on and went out into the living room. Picking up the phone, he dialed the Lone Gunmen's number.

"Hey Frohicke, you guys decide on what movie you're going to see?"

It was going to be a long week.

THE END OF BOYS II.

 

* * *

 

20 September 1998  
Boys III: Slaves & Bulldozers   
(sequel to Boys I: Black Hole Sun and Boys II: Hands All Over)   
By Nicole S.   
M/K   
Rating: NC-17 for tons of bad language and m/m sexual situations   
Spoilers: Set after the movie.   
Disclaimer: Mulder, Krycek, Scully and whoever else is mentioned in here do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions - if I owned them I would be rich -and would have much more fun with them. No harm is intended to anyone else mentioned in this story. Suing me would be useless, my personal net worth is about 5 bucks Canadian.   
Archive: Yes, as long as my name is attached to it.   
Summary: A little ditty about Mulder who is brooding because he and Krycek cannot get together.  
In my universe Krycek has BOTH arms and if you can't deal with that then too bad. Thanks again to Aries (torture queen extraordinare) for inspiration and beta reading.   
Feedback to . 

* * *

August 6, 1998   
7:37 p.m. EDT   
Flight 332 from Washington DC to Minneapolis MN 

Mulder adjusted the light above him and looked at the file again, trying to concentrate. Twin sisters, age 20. Both students at University of Minnesota. Both majoring in English. One wants to go to Teacher's College, the other Library Studies after next year. Live together in the same room in a dorm on campus. 

Two weeks ago they were found writhing on their dorm room floor, screaming. The police and ambulance were called but nothing physically wrong could be found. Only after talking to a counselor the next day was it revealed that they had some sort of *out of body* experience simultaneously. One underwent the sensation that she was looking through the eyes of a murderer, the other the victim. They both experienced the same crime but could not make out details. The few things they remembered were that the attacker had been a man and a woman the victim. The woman had blonde hair, the man had a beard. They were near water. Three days later the body of a young woman with blonde hair is found floating in Pig's Eye Lake.

Mulder chewed on his pen then picked up his yellow legal pad. 

He wrote: Is this the first time this has happened? If not, does this happen only when they are together or has it occurred when they are apart? Is it always the same attacker? Is there a family history of this kind of thing? Are they related to fortune tellers, psychics or witches? Is there a history in their dorm room of paranormal activity? Has anyone had a seance lately?

He chewed on his pen again. 

*Alex Krycek sucking on his nipples while straddling him on his couch. Why did he have to be going to fucking Minneapolis on a weekend?* 

His mind was wandering again. 

He sighed and put the file down yet again. He was never going to be ready for this case. He wasn't going to be able to think straight unless he got what he wanted from Alex. Fuck! He chewed the inside of his lip. 

"Mulder, are you okay?" Scully looked at him with genuine concern in her eyes. 

"I'm fine." He replied curtly. 

"I know this sudden trip screwed up your plans this weekend but unfortunately it comes with the job." 

He was suddenly embarrassed by the childish way he had been acting. When he learned that he and Scully had to fly out and stay in Minnesota until Tuesday he threw a fit. He stomped around the office, kicked his garbage can and flopped down in his chair. Repeatedly. Scully had just sat there, arms crossed, with that blank look on her face. Not caring that he wouldn't get laid this weekend. If she only knew the real reason he was so pissed off. 

"I know. Look, I'm sorry about this afternoon, I was..." 

"Frustrated?" 

"Yeah, frustrated. I finally get a life and my workload stays the same." 

"You're talking about your friend?" 

"Yeah, my friend. We had plans tomorrow." 

"Mulder, does this guy have a name?" 

Sweat sprouted all over Mulder's body. Shit, what the hell was he going to tell her? 

"His name is Al." He looked at her and smiled, unconvincingly. 

"Al?" Scully raised her eyebrow. 

"Yeah." 

"Short for Albert?" 

"Something like that." 

"And you've known him for awhile?" 

"Yeah, about 5 years. Why all the questions, Scully?" 

"I'm just curious. It's not often that you get to reacquaint yourself with someone from your past. I haven't seen a lot of the people I went to Medical School with since graduation. To tell you the truth, Mulder, I'm a little jealous of you having an outside friend."

"Jealous? Of Al?" Mulder laughed nervously. "Scully, you don't have to be jealous of him, we're buds, we hang out together, play...sports together." 

"That's what I'm talking about Mulder. You get to go out with your friends whether it be Al or the Lone Gunmen and do *guy* things. I usually do things with my Mom. I don't have any girlfriends to hang out with." 

"Do you want to have a slumber party? I can make Ovaltine." 

Scully looked at him blankly. "I'm just saying that it is very nice that you have a friend, but with this job we all have to make sacrifices." 

Mulder rubbed her shoulder. "I know." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Tell you what Scully, you can give me a facial tonight."

She grinned at him. "Only if I can paint your toenails." 

"I'm not going that far." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

9:30 p.m. CDT 

They finally checked into their hotel after an hour and a half in traffic. Damn construction, pops up all over the damn place at the stroke of June and stays until the snow flies. 

Mulder put his bags down and collapsed on the bed. He was tired. After days of building himself up for what could have very well been another mind-blowing romantic encounter was dashed with one phone call from Skinner this afternoon. 

He had ripped his tie off soon after they got in their rental car. Crawling along at 20 MPH was more than he could stand. As soon as the first fast-food joint was near enough, he pulled over. Junk food fix in hand they returned to the highway to resume their slow crawl up the middle of the city. 

He stood up long enough to strip down to his boxers and flop back into bed, falling asleep immediately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

4:53 a.m. CDT 

Mulder was waking from an incredible dream. 

He was in his bedroom. Kneeling on his bed. Sunlight was coming through the window. He looked down to find this extraordinary back beneath him. It was Alex's back. Looking down a little further he saw that his cock was buried in Alex's most spectacular ass. It was so real. He could see the sweat, glistening among the fine golden-brown hairs at the base of Alex's spine. The sunlight was warm on his skin. He could actually feel himself inside this man, the heat surrounding his cock. Alex's smell came to his nose, that musky smell that was his own. He bent down and licked the back, tasting the salt of the sweat there. Putting his hand around the torso of the man in front of him, he gripped that wonderful, large cock. The wet pre-cum felt slick in his hand. That ass was matching his hips with every stroke, every push. Alex was moaning his name as he stroked him. Faster and faster he thrusted, sweat dropping onto the back below him. Again, pushing his cock into that ass, that tight, hot ass, until he came with a moan of his own. 

Then he was awake. 

Mulder rolled over to look at his watch and felt the stickiness that surrounded his groin. He practically leaped out of bed. 

What the hell? He looked down at himself in the darkness and reached down to feel the front of his boxers. 

"Oh my god." He groaned out loud. Now Alex was giving him wet dreams. 

He stripped off the soiled shorts and made his way to the bathroom turning on the light. Nearly blinded, he squinted and felt his way to the toilet. His eyes finally adjusted to the light as he flushed. Looking in the mirror he shook his head and said to himself, "Oh Alex, you do it to me, even when you're not here." 

Naked, he went to the window and peeked through the curtains. The street was quiet. He was awake, might as well go for a run. He dressed quickly then stretched for a good 15 minutes before stepping outside his motel room. 

This was a nice neighborhood by the University. Lots of old houses. He ran along the tree-lined streets, noticing the Fraternity and Sorority Residences. No Animal Houses here, lots of nicely, well-manicured lawns and well-kept properties. The early August morning was warm as he ran almost silently along the sidewalk. His footfalls making a soft thud with every landing. A faint blue tinge was to the sky in the east warning of the approaching dawn. 

His thoughts drifted to Alex and how his body now reacted unconsciously to him. Just the mere thought of him and his whole body was ready. How did he get like this? How did he lose control? Alex was surely the one in control, pulling the strings of this whole...whatever the hell it was. Yeah, there's a string leading from Fox Mulder's cock to Alex Krycek and he pulled it at will. 

Mulder was running faster, a little pissed off. 

"What the hell was that whole *I love you* bullshit 2 weeks ago? Did he just say that to get in his pants? He hasn't said it since. He got him drunk and fucked him handcuffed to monkey bars for Christ sakes! He just wanted to fuck him, there's no love here. What the hell was that on Saturday morning? *I can bump my schedule up an hour or two*. He stayed 20 minutes at the most. The cum was still wet on my sheets when he left." 

Mulder was running faster now, breathing heavily. 

"Why couldn't I just fucking call him? He never left a number or anything, just that stupid e-mail address. I don't know where he lives, I don't know if he's out killing people or blowing things up. They were supposed to be lovers and have a mutual need for each other. Well I have a need right here and now and there is no one around to fulfill it! Why did he want to see him only on Friday's? What happened to the other six days of the week? Can't I get laid on a Tuesday or Thursday as well?" 

He was running full out now, feet pounding, knees aching, breaths coming in large gasps. 

"Is he out fucking other guys? Women? I'm so fucking frustrated. I jerk off even more now than I did when I wasn't having sex at all! I might as well sell my video collection to Frohicke. Even my beautiful frolicking redheads don't do it for me anymore. It has to be Alex and only Alex. What the fuck am I supposed to do?" 

Mulder stopped running. His lungs were burning, gasping for breath. He pushed himself too hard. Leaning over he put his hands on his knees and spat. "Fuck!"

He walked, letting his heart rate and temper come down. 

"What the hell was going on here? Why was I suddenly caring what the hell Alex Krycek did? I'm losing perspective and acting like a lovesick teenager again. This addiction with Alex drives me crazy. I want him. I need him. I can't seem to live without him." 

He stopped and leaned back, stretching. 

"Shit. What did I expect? My lover is a double agent and spy for god knows who. I am FBI agent. It couldn't get more complicated. Not to mention that if anyone ever found out about them it was bye bye career and I might as well work for that smoking bastard myself." 

Mulder started jogging again, this time slowly. 

"I *am* going to ask him what he does when I'm not around however. And he's going to answer me. Even if I have to beat it out of him." 

A vision of Alex tied naked, face down to his bed while he whipped his ass made him smile. 

He rounded the corner to where his motel was and stopped. Using a tree for support, he stretched his aching hamstrings. 

If Alex did *love* him, he did love him back in a weird sort of way. 

The smell of baking bread filled the air. He looked over to the bagel shop that was just opening. He walked across the street and into the store. The clock said 6:30. Scully would be awake by now. After purchasing 6 bagels, a small container of cream cheese and two large coffees he went back to the motel. Sunlight was peeking through the trees and birds were singing. It was going to be a nice day. 

He knocked on Scully's door. 

"Breakfast." 

Scully opened the door, dressed, hair still wet. 

"Out for a run I see." She stepped back to let him in. 

"Fresh, just baked bagels, and coffee." 

"You read my mind." 

Scully opened the drapes. 

Mulder put the items on the small table and flopped in one of the chairs. He grabbed a bagel and sank his teeth into the best thing he had tasted in a long time. Chewy crust, nice and soft inside and still warm. 

Scully dug into the bag. 

"These are still warm!" 

"I know, they're great." 

Using the plastic knife provided, she hacked one in half and spread it with cream cheese. 

"Mmmmm. These are wonderful. I'm glad you were up so early." 

"Time difference I think." He said as he took another bite. "I fell asleep right away." 

"Me too, must have been that agonizing trip from the airport." 

She took another bite of her bagel. 

"Mulder, I've taken the liberty of making an appointment tomorrow morning with the head of Psychiatry at the Mayo Clinic in Rochester at 10. It takes about an hour, an hour and a half to drive there." 

She looked up at Mulder. 

"Depending on the traffic." 

He smirked into his coffee. 

"The sisters were taken there at age six for evaluation. Their mother was a little concerned regarding their behavior. When she would take them to the playground, or shopping, they would tell everyone they saw the exact moment they would die and how. Especially the elderly." 

"Must have gone over well at Grandma's house." 

"This had their mother a little..." 

"Freaked out." 

Scully put cream cheese on the other half of her bagel then took a sip of her coffee. 

"Freaked out, if you may, and decided to take some action They were loners but very intelligent. They wouldn't play with other children. Anyone who tried to get close to them would be ultimately pushed away. Their mother even didn't want to be around them. She said she felt as if they were *reading her mind*. About the age of twelve when puberty hit, it stopped. They became social and interacted with kids their own age. When they came here to College, they did fine until this month. They were here taking extra courses during the summer and spent a lot of time practically alone in the dorm. I'm wondering if they didn't help each other in manifesting their stories" 

Scully looked at her watch. 

"Do you really think they're making this up? You've seen examples of Telekinetic powers Scully, you know it's not all crystal balls and tarot cards. There are people out there who have this sixth sense. Sometimes, unfortunately, it doesn't work the way they want it to." 

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find more out when we look at their Psychological profiles tomorrow. Meanwhile, we have an appointment with the Dean at 8 and I still want to go over everything again." 

"Plus", she reached up to her head, "if I don't dry my hair properly, it will stay like this." 

Mulder popped the last of his bagel in his mouth and stood up. 

"I can take a hint. I'll go have a shower, shave and get dressed, see you back here in 20 minutes." 

Scully watched as he shut the door. 

"20 minutes." She said under her breath. "It takes me 20 minutes to do my hair." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

7:45 p.m. CDT 

What a day from hell. The Dean kept them waiting two hours. When they finally met with him he was unclear of what exactly happened. He dismissed it *female hysteria*. He kept going on and on about how women need to be *locked up* for a week a month. Mulder sat there, looking at this asshole wondering - what made you hate women so much? He looked over at Scully. The only indication she was seething were the two red marks that formed high on her cheeks. He was waiting for her to reach across that desk and throttle the man behind it. She restrained herself until they got outside where she let a stream of expletives, he had rarely hear her utter, flow from her mouth for a good five minutes. 

They checked the University Police records and the Student Counselor's office but could find no recurring items to report. Mulder made a note to visit the Minneapolis/St. Paul PD later that afternoon. 

Then they finally get to meet the sisters who were back at the hospital. They sat there on the edge of their beds and stared at each other, not noticing *anything* going on around them. Catatonic. They were talkative after their *experience* until yesterday when this *glaze fell into their eyes* according to the Dorm Warden. They didn't come down for supper and when she was checking on everyone in the evening she found them, still in their pajamas from yesterday, staring at each other. The nurses were uncooperative, the Doctor who examined them was on holidays for three weeks and no one else knew what the hell was going on. Something was not right with this picture. Scully reviewed their charts and took some blood to send to Quantico. She had a suspicion they had been drugged to keep them quiet. After they get back from Mayo Clinic tomorrow he was going to have to call someone he knew who dealt in possession and channeling of spirits. These girls were acting way too strange to be having a mind meld with the casual murderer/passer by. There was something else going on here. He knew the school was hiding something. 

The Minneapolis/St. Paul PD turned up nothing on either of the sisters or similar incidents at the University. Most University complaints were kids getting out of control at Golden Gopher games.

He threw his keys on the table, pulled off his already loose tie and unbuttoned his shirt. By the time they had got out of there they were drained. They just wanted to eat something and get back to their motel. He and Scully found this little Italian place close to campus and had Spaghetti with meatball. He thought it was a typo on the menu but no, there was one big, gigantic meatball in the middle of a plate of Spaghetti. 

He flopped down on the bed and picked up the phone. He was doing pretty good, hadn't thought of Alex all day. He dialed his home and punched in his code to read his messages when he heard his own voice. One message from Frohicke. 

"Mulder, you'll never believe who that male intern was! It wasn't an intern at all. You'll really like this. Call me." 

He hung up. No message from Alex. While his laptop fired up, he hung up his suit and pulled his sweats on. Then he made the necessary connections and checked his e-mail. Nothing. Shit. Just the three he got from him this week that he saved *In town* *I'm around* *C U Friday*. 

"I don't think so," Mulder said out loud. 

He replied back to the last one *Out of town 'till Tuesday - see me then*. He pressed Send then logged off. 

Might as well get some work done. It was going to be a long, torturous process. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

10:15 p.m. 

The screen was starting to blur and Mulder's head started nodding. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes then looked at his watch. 

"Damn, I'm never this tired this early", he thought. 

He got up and stretched. That's it. He saved his work, turned off his laptop, then flopped on the bed. Grabbing the remote he flipped around until the news came on at 10:30. 

There was a knock on the door. He went over and opened it. 

"Mulder, I've typed the preliminary version of my perspective of what I think may be going on. I have to tell you I am stretching this as far as I can content wise. I'm hoping we can do better tomorrow. Right now I'm going to bed."

"Me too, I'm tired. Must be this clean mid-western air." 

"Yeah. Goodnight Mulder." She turned and went back to her room. 

"Goodnight Scully." 

Mulder bolted the door and turned off the light. He yawned as he stripped down to his boxers and got in bed. He tried in vain to concentrate on the news but his eyes felt heavy and began to close. 

The phone rang. Startled, he reached over and picked it up. 

"I thought you were going to sleep." 

Silence 

"Scully?" 

"Hey lover." 

Mulder's eyes snapped open. He was now wide awake. 

"Hi." 

"I told you I would find you." 

Every hair on his body stood on end and his cock jumped at that sexy voice. Mulder reached down and re-adjusted himself.

"So Sherlock, how did you deduce where I was? 

"That would be giving away my secret." 

"I..." 

"Mulder, what are you wearing?" 

Mulder laughed. "Now you're stealing my material." 

"Tell me," Alex breathed into the phone. 

Oh god that voice made him melt. 

"My underwear and a hard-on." 

"Hmmmm. Would you like to add a satisfied smile to your wardrobe?" 

"Are you going to somehow beam up to Minnesota?" 

"No. Take your shorts off." 

Mulder turned off the television with the remote and took off his boxers. 

"God I wish you were here." 

"I wish I was there too. We'll just have to make do." 

"Why..." 

"Shhhh. Now lie back and close your eyes. Make yourself comfortable. I want you to think of me there, lying beside you, naked." 

Mulder didn't need any help there. He closed his eyes and envisioned him. Slight hint of stubble on that chin. Eyes penetrating his. That amazing ass. That large, hard cock." 

"I want you to take your hands and move them over your chest. Those are my hands. I'm caressing every inch of your body. Over your chest, your stomach, your shoulders. I have a firm touch, making sure you feel me." 

Mulder sighed. 

"I run my hands over your abdomen and feel the muscles there. The hair on your chest and belly feels like silk and the skin is smooth. My hands caress your shoulders and down your arms. Mulder you feel so good to me, so perfect, so right. I bring my hands up to feel your face, running my thumb along the stubble that has grown since this morning." 

Mulder moaned into the phone. 

"Using my fingertips I caress your nipples, bringing them to hardness on your chest. I bring two fingers to your mouth and tease your lips with them. You take them in your mouth and suck on them gently." 

"Mmmmmm." Mulder moaned through the fingers in his mouth. 

"My fingers are wet. I take them from your mouth and slowly run them around one nipple then the other. I do this until they dry. Then I return my fingers to your mouth. Sucking like a new-born calf you take them in, running your tongue over them. I take my newly wet fingers and slide them over your nipples again. Slowly I trace a pattern around them and across your chest." 

"Ohhhh Alex." 

"I pinch one of your nipples between my two fingers, gently at first but then harder, pulling a little. My mouth is on your other nipple, teeth nipping at the skin and fine hairs there. My tongue is flicking along that nipple. I can feel your body reacting to my touch. Mmmmmmm" 

"Ohhhhh god." 

"My hands, they start to move down your body. Over that incredible chest and the silken hair that covers it. Past those muscular abs I touched before. Down they go to your hard, throbbing, cock." 

Alex was breathing heavily along with Mulder now. His words coming out almost breathless. 

"My fingers dance along your hardness, caressing every inch. Your cock delights to my touch. Your cock is fully erect, it's head is red and throbbing. There is a large spot of pre-cum on the tip. Ohhhh it's beautiful Mulder. I want to take it in my mouth and run my tongue up and down the hard shaft all day." 

Mulder breathed in sharply. 

"Mmmmm. I take my thumb and spread the pre-cum around, over the head and down. Oh yeah, that's it. I wrap my hand around that wonderful lubricated cock and start moving it up and down. 

Mulder's hand did what Alex's could not. 

"Now I'm gripping you harder. I increase my pace just slightly. I reach down between your legs. You spread them for me and I cup the soft skin of your scrotum. Ever so lightly I caress your balls, using only my fingertips." 

Mulder let out another moan. Oh god, this felt so good, it was like he was here. 

"I'm pumping faster now Fox. I'm moving my hand up and down and using my thumb to caress that beautiful swollen head. My other hand comes up to your nipple again. I pinch it between my thumb and my forefinger. Mmmmm, yeah. I'm stroking your hard, wonderful cock with one hand while the other is teasing that nipple. Ohhhhhh."

Krycek breathed in sharply, his words coming in jagged breaths. 

"Faster I stroke you...and I pinch that nipple harder... Oh Fox...I'm going to...uuhhhh." 

Mulder felt his balls tighten and felt his hot cum spray on his own chest. 

"Ahhhhhh." 

Only heavy breathing could be heard on the phone for a few minutes. 

"Alex, you are amazing." 

"You're not so bad yourself." 

"I'm taking the 1-900 numbers out of my speed dial." 

Alex laughed. 

Silence for a second. 

"Do you think we could get together to do this in person anytime soon?" 

"I thought you said you'd be back in town on Tuesday?" 

"I hope so." 

"I'll see you Tuesday." 

"You can call me again you know." 

"I just might." 

"Thank you Alex." 

"You're welcome. You should get some sleep." 

"Yeah. I know. Have I told you you're amazing?" 

"Just one of my many hidden talents." 

"Phone sex and breakfast, what more could I want?" 

Alex almost said *what more Do you want Mulder?* but bit his tongue. 

"Get some sleep." 

Mulder yawned. "I know, I know. Goodnight Alex." 

"Goodnight Fox" 

Mulder hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to clean up. He looked at himself in the mirror, face flushed and hair askew. "I hope he calls again tomorrow." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Alex Krycek hung up the phone and lay his head on the floor of Mulder's apartment. His naked body was practically steaming he was so hot. He lay there for awhile wanting to be able to reach across and touch Mulder, hold him in his arms. "I miss you" he said out loud to no one in particular. 

He sat up and wiped himself off with a kleenex. 

He lay down again for a few minutes, letting his body relax before pulling on his jeans and his black cotton ribbed t-shirt. He then moved to the chair that he usually sat in when he was here. Reaching over, he grabbed the flask of vodka out of his bag. He took a healthy sip then returned it to the bag. 

He made himself comfortable, his eyes feeling heavy. Smiling to himself, he thought of Mulder, miles away, probably snoring. "I really do miss you," he whispered before his green eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. 

THE END OF BOYS III 

 

* * *

 

20 September 1998  
Boys IV: Fell on Black Days  
(sequel to Boys I: Black Hole Sun, Boys II: Hands All Over and Boys III: Slaves & Bulldozers)  
By Nicole S.   
M/K and tons of it!  
Rating: NC-17 for tons of bad language and m/m sexual situations  
Spoilers: Set after the movie. Slight Anasazi spoiler.  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Krycek, Scully and whoever else is mentioned in here do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions - if I owned them I would be rich - and would have much more fun with them. No harm is intended to anyone else mentioned in this story. Suing me would be useless, my personal net worth is about 5 bucks Canadian.  
Archive: Yes, as long as my name is attached to it.  
Summary: Poor Krycek isn't feeling well and it's up to Mulder to make him all better. In my universe Krycek has BOTH arms and if you can't deal with that then too bad.  
Thanks again to Aries (torture queen extraordinare) for inspiration and beta reading.

* * *

2:17 a.m. Thursday

It took Alex Krycek at least three seconds longer than usual to break into Fox Mulder's apartment today. The familiar sound of the lock popping was music to his ears. Gun drawn, as always, he entered the apartment and silently closed the door. Better to be safe than sorry. He stood there, motionless, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Concentrating on listening for movement within the apartment, his breathing slowed. Nothing. Checking the rooms in the apartment he silently wished Fox was there, waiting for him. Still nothing. He took off his knapsack and stuffed the gun in the back of his jeans.

Achoo.

The sneeze took him by surprise.

*Shit. Must be dusty in here.*

He got out his *bug sweeper* and started running it over the walls and anywhere else one may be hiding. An hour later and many sneezes nothing was found. If there was a bug in here, whoever was listening would think Sneezy from the Seven Dwarfs was ransacking the place.

*God, what the hell? Am I catching a cold?* His eyes now felt watery and raw.

He went over to the fish tank.

"Hi guys", dropping a pinch of food on the surface of the water.

Another sneeze took him by surprise causing him to shake the tank, sending the little fish scurrying under the rocks and plants inside.

"Shit!" he sniffed into his sleeve. "Sorry about that guys."

He reached up and massaged his neck. His throat was now starting to get sore. "Dammit." His knapsack didn't hold anything soothing to drink, just his ever present bottle of vodka. He went to Mulder's fridge and opened it. Absolutely nothing, no water, no juice, no liquid of any form unless you count the brine the sole jar of olives was in. The eggs were still there that he had bought awhile ago. He wasn't going to drink out of the tap. Not after what they did to Mulder's water supply that one time.

*I came here to sleep. I'll be fine. I just need some sleep.*

He flopped in the chair in the corner and tried to get comfortable. Sitting straight up. Curled in a ball. Legs over the arm. No good. Usually he just flipped his legs over the arm of the chair and rested his head against the back. Not going to happen. His back hurt. His joints ached. His nose started to run.

Moving to the floor, using his knapsack and leather jacket as a pillow he lay down. This was worse. Was the floor this hard two weeks ago when he and Mulder went at it on this very spot? He groaned into the musky leather beneath his face.

*What about the bed? No. Mulder wouldn't be home for two days. No. A nice soft, warm bed. It's too risky.*

Damn, he ached all over and was getting worse every minute that passed. He needed to do something. He couldn't go home. Didn't want to go home. Home. A depressing one room with crack whores outside his window and junkies sleeping in the stairwell.

He sat up. Drugstore. There was that 24 hour drugstore about 4 blocks away where he stopped three weeks ago.

He got to his feet and looked at his watch. 3:36 a.m. No one would see him go out and come in again. *I think everyone in this building has stopped paying attention to the goings on in Mulder's apartment long ago* he laughed to himself. He could still laugh, that was a good sign.

Pulling on his leather jacket was a feat, back aching, arms trembling. Looking out the peephole before he opened the door revealed an empty hallway. Leaving silently, he pulled the door behind him, the tiny sound of the latch catching. Quickly he exited down the stairs and out the door. Despite the warm summer night, he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

A sneeze caught him off guard again. Fuck! He searched all his pockets for kleenex. Nothing. Shit! He wiped his nose on his sleeve as he continued his labored walking down the street.

Four blocks later he found the drugstore. Grabbing a basket by the door he began loading it with kleenex, orange juice, water, and lozenges. He got to the cold remedy section and grabbed a bottle of NyQuil as well as an extra-strength nighttime antihistamine. Nearly dragging the basket up to the cash, he grabbed a box of chewy granola bars on the way. He surveyed the magazines while he waited for the person in front of him buying condoms and cigarettes.

"I see Double Agent Monthly isn't out yet." He mumbled to himself.

He paid for his purchases in cash then started lugging the two bags back to Mulder's place. By the time he walked the few blocks his arms and back felt like he had been dragging cinder blocks for miles.

Trying to be quiet until he got into Mulder's apartment proved to be unsuccessful. A large sneeze right outside Mulder's door was loud enough to wake the dead. Fuck! He picked the lock furiously and slammed the door behind him. Not giving a shit who heard him anymore.

Sitting down beside the bags on the floor with his flashlight he rummaged through them until he found a carton of orange juice. It stung his throat as he chugged half of it. Finding the antihistamines he checked out the directions. Take one every twelve hours. He popped two and washed it down with a large swig of the NyQuil.

*Yuck, that was god-awful!*

He ate a granola bar just to get the taste out of his mouth, taking ample sips of water to help. Another sneeze nearly gave him whiplash. Breaking open the box of Kleenex he wiped his nose properly. He snorted.

*I feel like a total bag of shit.*

He made his little pillow with his knapsack, his leather jacket draped over him. Tucking his gun under his makeshift pillow, he lay his head down. The hardness of the floor seemed to run through his body. Curling up with his knees at his chest, he moaned to himself, wanting to either fall asleep or die.

*What about the couch? No. It's right over there. No. I can't. He'll know.*

He sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees tighter, squeezing himself into a ball on the floor. After a few minutes of his head swimming from the cold medication, he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2:15 p.m. Thursday

Mulder was tired. For two days he and Scully tromped across Indiana, only to find out this X-File was nothing more than a hoax. The early morning flight and two hour stop-over didn't help his fatigue either. Scully agreed with him to write the preliminary report at home today and meet tomorrow morning. Neither of them wanted to go to the office and face Skinner today. He yawned as he got his keys out of his pocket.

Opening the door he saw a body on the floor. *Oh shit, not again!* He dropped his bags in the hallway and jerked back, pulling his SIG Sauer out of the holster. Peeking around the corner, he kept his gun ready to face the person there. Wait, he knew that jacket and the body underneath. It was Alex. He holstered his gun, grabbed his bags and went inside.

He went over to Alex. *God, was he dead? He was sure pale. No, he's still breathing. What the hell is he doing on my floor?*.

A wave of concern washed over his face as he bent down beside him. Alex was sweating and wheezing and clammy to the touch. He rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Alex?"

"Hmmmmmm."

"Alex?"

A slit of green showed under one lid. It felt as if someone had put sand in his eyes.

*Oh shit. Home early. So tired.*

His tongue felt as if someone had carpeted it.

"Hey." He managed to croak weakly.

Mulder sat down beside him, running his hand up and down the leather covering his back.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Early", he mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"Sick."

"You're sick?"

"Hmmmm. Busted."

"Let's get you into bed." Mulder tried to lift the dead weight off the floor. "God you're heavy. Help me out here Alex." Alex managed to find his feet and stood up.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Sorry."

*He must be really out of it.*

He helped Alex to the bed and lay him on his back. Gently he took off his boots, socks, shirt, then the jeans. A wave of passion filled Mulder as he regarded the naked body on the bed. He was so beautiful. He pulled the covers up under Alex's chin and left him there to sleep.

In the living room, he looked at the mess on the floor before him. A pile of kleenex was beside some granola bar wrappers along with an empty carton of orange juice, a bottle of water and half a bottle of NyQuil. He bent down to gather up the garbage in one of the plastic bags from the drugstore. Finding the antihistamine package with four pills gone he pursed his lips together.

*No wonder why he's so fucked up.*

He hung up the leather jacket then came back to move the knapsack beside the chair. The gun was still under it. Mulder picked it up.

"9mm Smith & Wesson 5946 Series. Nice." Mulder held it up and looked down the barrel. "Not as nice as my Sig," he said smugly. He patted his holster as if to comfort it. Ensuring the safety was on he put it in Krycek's knapsack.

"He wasn't going to use that on me, was he?......Nahhhh........"

After cleaning up he went about his business, unpacking and changing into his sweats. Nothing was going to wake Alex for a few hours after that dosage.

He turned on his computer and got down to writing his report.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

9:21 p.m.

*Soft. Warm. So nice. Don't want to leave this place.*

Alex's eyes fluttered open. They still felt gritty but at least both of them worked. He could feel an arm around him and someone pressed up against his back.

"Fox." He sighed.

"You awake?"

"Barely."

He pulled closer to Alex, nuzzling the back of his head.

"I was worried about you."

"Hmmm."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes. Mulder caressing him through the sheets.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you lying on my floor?"

Alex didn't say anything.

"Why were you on the floor? Did you come here because you're sick?"

He nodded his head. He was lying through his teeth but he couldn't tell him the truth just yet.

"Poor baby." He nuzzled the back of his head again and kissed his hair.

Alex used all his strength to roll over to face Mulder who was wearing his sweats and a heather-grey t-shirt.

Mulder reached over and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled. Pulled him close he wrapped his arms around the other man in his bed. Resting Alex's head on his chest he stroked the soft dark brown hair.

"You shouldn't over medicate yourself, it's dangerous."

"Yes, Doctor."

"I'm serious. Try to be more careful."

"Okay."

They lay there again. Each man content in their position. Holding on to each other.

"Mulder?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How come I'm naked and you're not?"

He laughed. "I thought you looked uncomfortable. I know how you don't like to be *constricted* so I helped you out."

"Can I take your clothes off? That would make us even."

"Alex, are you always horny?"

"Yeah."

He snuggled closer to Mulder breathing in his scent. He wanted to be held in his arms forever.

The phone rang. Mulder moved to get up.

"Don't answer that."

"I have to. It's Scully."

He let go of Alex and got out of bed.

Alex rolled over and occupied the space Mulder just left, feeling the warmth still there. Suddenly he had to pee. He got up and grabbed Mulder's robe from the hook on the back of the door and put it on. He brought the collar up to his face, closed his eyes and breathed in. Even through his cold, Mulder's intoxicating smell was surrounding him. As he made his way to the bathroom he could hear Mulder's low voice rumble into the phone. He shut the door behind him.

Relieving himself he caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked awful! His hair was matted on one side of his head, eyes ringed with red, his face was smushed where he slept on it. He ran the water in the sink and washed his face then wet his short hair, using Mulder's comb to make it look presentable. He then filled the sink with hot water. Taking a washcloth he soaked it in the water, wringing it out before putting it to his face. The heat felt good. He did this a few more times, letting the steam from the water soothe him. Suddenly there was a hand with a towel in it beside him. He took the towel.

He dried his face and looked up at Mulder who picked up the washcloth and rinsed it in the hot water.

"I'm a little more presentable now."

"I think you missed a spot."

Mulder took the washcloth and rang it out in the sink. Moving over to Alex he ran the washcloth down Alex's neck and down the opening of the robe to his chest.

Alex breathed in. Mulder's touch was electric, sending a shockwave down his body.

Mulder pulled the tie on the robe with one hand while the other still caressed Alex's chest, dripping water from the cloth. He kissed him, sweet and gentle on the lips. His tongue pushed against Alex's lips, meeting the tip of his.

"You're going to get my cold."

"I don't care."

Opening the robe he moved the washcloth down to his abdomen, swirling it on his skin. He pushed the robe off of Alex's shoulders and it landed on the floor. He regarded the half erection Alex had. His own was making a large bulge in his sweats. He licked the side of Alex's neck from collarbone to ear. Peppering his stubble with kisses, his hand moved lower.

Alex sighed and grabbed Mulder's shoulders with his hands.

He circled the washcloth around his groin, pausing to tease his erection. Slowly he made his way around his balls, ensuring to wash them carefully.

Alex moaned and dug his fingers into Mulder's shoulders.

He brought the washcloth up and rinsed it out again. Now it was making a trail down Alex's back going down along his spine to his buttocks. Mulder stayed there for awhile, caressing that spot where his back joined his hips. The washcloth made a circular motion on both ass cheeks.

"I want you. I want you so bad." He kissed and nipped at Mulder's shoulder and neck.

The washcloth dropped to the floor as Mulder gripped Alex's budding erection.

Alex breathed in as deep as he could with the cold still raging in his body.

Mulder looked at him now. "Come." He said, commanding him.

He took Alex's hand and led him to the bedroom. He lay him down on the bed before quickly undressing himself and laying beside him. Mulder ran his hands over Alex's body feeling the dampness of the water still in his chest hair.

Straddling him, Mulder ran his tongue from Alex's Adams Apple to his left nipple. He teased it with his tongue, bringing it to hardness. Nibbling at one, his hand went to the other to pinch and tease the nub.

"Hmmmmm" Alex moaned.

Satisfied with sucking on the left nipple he moved to the right. His hands went to massage Alex's shoulders and chest. His tongue grazed and his lips sucked at the nipple until Alex started moving his hips against him.

His mouth moved lower, stopping at his navel to trace lazy circles with his tongue.

"Fox, please." Alex whimpered

"Shhhhh" Said Mulder as he ran his tongue down to the hardness below.

Alex was as hard as a rock, the head was glistening with pre-cum and red. Taking his tongue he lapped up the pre-cum on the tip.

"Ohhhhhh." Alex sighed.

He licked up the back of Alex's hard member. Pausing at the head, he suckled for awhile, teasing the rest with his fingers. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity to Alex, he took the whole thing in his mouth.

Alex moaned again.

Fox delighted in making Alex happy. Up and down went his head, taking Alex deeper inside his mouth. Running his tongue along the sensitive underside of the glans.

*Oh this feels so good. So good. So good. Oh shit.* Alex felt a sneeze coming on. Reaching frantically he found some Kleenex on the table.

"Mulder..." too late, he sneezed and came at the same time. That was the most extraordinary sneeze he had ever had. A warm feeling washed over him as he pumped his seed into Mulder's mouth.

Mulder licked him clean then moved up beside his lover. He was laughing.

"Well. That was different."

He rested his head in his hand and propped his elbow up. He took his finger and drew circles around Krycek's nipples. Alex let him do this for a few minutes. His touch was like melted wax, hot and fluid at the same time.

"I'm sorry." He sniffed.

"For what? Coming? You were going to come anyway" He kissed his temple.

"I'll make it up to you." He spread his legs.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"I always feel *up* to it."

"I forgot, you're insatiable."

He took Alex's face in his hands and kissed him. Alex could taste the sweet and sour of his come on Mulder's lips.

Mulder took the lube and a condom out of the drawer and proceeded to get Alex ready. He lifted Alex's legs up on his shoulders then looked at his face. Those eyes smoldered so much they could start forest fires. That little grin played on his mouth, that sexy mouth. *I can't believe this is all mine* thought Mulder.

One finger, then two slid into the exquisite ass of Alex. He teased the opening a little, making it wider. Suddenly Alex jumped and sucked in his breath. Mulder stroked that sacred spot again watching his lover writhe.

Alex could feel himself start to harden again. "You are bad."

"No I'm not, I'm very very good." He nipped at the knee that was beside his face bringing a squeal from Alex.

He rolled the condom on his own hardness. Covering it generously with lube, he began to enter into Alex. He pushed past that tight ring of muscle slowly. When the head of his now throbbing erection made it past that point he pushed the rest of himself in easily. He closed his eyes.

"Oh god, Alex. You feel so good."

Alex sneezed again bringing Mulder almost to orgasm as his muscles clenched around Mulder's cock.

He opened his eyes.

"Do that again." He smirked.

Alex shook his head. He was hard again. The sneeze had almost put him over the edge as well. When his muscles constricted, Mulder's penis dragged against his prostate.

Grabbing on to Alex's hips he started easing his way in and out.

Alex reached down to his own erection, stroking it gently. Mulder slapped his hand away.

"My job."

He leaned forward on his knees just a bit more and replaced Alex's hand with his own. Stroking in hard, precise strokes he matched the thrust of his hips. His cock felt like a hard piece of granite inside Alex. He wanted him so much, had been thinking about him since they last met on Sunday. He closed his eyes again. So good. So perfect. Oh god, he was going to come.

He thrust his hips a final time and came with a cry inside Alex.

He remained buried inside Alex while his hand made short work of his cock. Faster he stroked, the pre-cum dribbling down the side lubricating his hand.

"Nuuuuh, Fox." Alex came, the cum spurting up onto Mulder's chest.

When he came his muscles clenched around Mulder's sensitive cock, sending a wave of intense feeling over his body.

They looked at one other. Both giving each other a grin, satisfied. Mulder pulled out of Alex and cleaned themselves off before slipping beside him and pulling up the sheet. He kissed him deeply. They settled down in what was their familiar pattern. Alex's head on Mulder's chest, Mulder's strong arms around him.

"Mmmmm. I love you Fox."

Mulder smiled. "Do you now?"

"Yes, I do. I told you that weeks ago. I love you."

"Well I love you too." He kissed the ear beside him.

"Do you really?"

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I do. I like having you around. You haven't tried to kill me in a long time. You know how to make breakfast. The phone sex is phenomenal."

Alex propped himself up on his elbows to face Mulder.

"I'm glad." He kissed those beautiful lips which were red and swollen with passion before putting his head down on Mulder's chest.

"So you'll stay then?"

"Stay?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you work tomorrow?"

"I do. Stay anyway. It's Friday, we have the whole weekend together."

"Hmmmmm. Okay." Alex's eyes were heavy and was drifting off.

Mulder stroked that dark brown hair for a few minutes before closing his eyes himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two bodies. Limbs entwined. Sleeping. Breathing the same air. One waking. Green eyes opening.

Alex looked over at the clock. 3:37 a.m. He felt Mulder's arms around his body, legs between his own. He also felt that ever present erection pressed up against his ass. Slowly, Alex rolled over, taking Mulder with him, resting him on his back. He lay there, propping his head up on his hand. There was a faint light coming in through the slats of the newly installed blinds. He stared at that beautiful face beside him. Those eyelashes, that lower lip. Enough to send him over the edge just by looking at him.

He got up and walked to the kitchen naked. He opened the fridge and found his other carton of orange juice and bottle of water in there. He grabbed one of the bagels from the groceries that materialized by magic since yesterday. He drank the rest of the orange juice and ate the bagel standing in the kitchen. Staring at the living room he was actually allowed to be in looked different. It felt like he actually belonged somewhere. Here. With Fox.

After his nocturnal snack, he went back to bed and curled up against Mulder.

"You think my phone sex is good, wait until we get in a chat room" he mumbled to Mulder before closing his eyes one more time and falling asleep.

END OF BOYS IV

 

* * *

 

20 September 1998  
Boys V: Burden In My Hand  
Follows Boys IV (obviously)  
By Nicole S.   
M/K  
Rating: NC-17 for tons of bad language and glorious amounts of m/m sex  
Spoilers: Not really. Set after the movie.  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Krycek, Scully and whoever else is mentioned in here do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions - if I owned them I would be rich - and would have much more fun with them. No harm is intended to anyone else mentioned in this story. Suing me would be useless, my personal net worth is about 5 bucks Canadian.  
Archive: Yes, as long as my name is attached to it.  
Summary: A boring case, a murder, loneliness, a stolen car - you do the math.  
Seeing as though I've never been to D.C. I have no idea if Mulder needs to take a highway to work or not so I'm using my artistic license here. All I needed to learn about guns & ammo I learned from Michael Slade. In my universe Krycek has BOTH arms and if you can't deal with that then too bad.  
Thanks again to Aries (torture queen extraordinare) for inspiration and beta reading. She is responsible for the cupcakes and all circumstances surrounding them. Thanks again for lending me the car.

* * *

Monday  
7:31 a.m.

Fox Mulder was stuck in traffic. Again. An accident involving a load of drywall sliding off the back of a semi blocked the path of cars on the highway and no one was going anywhere. He picked up his cell phone and dialed his office. It rang twice.

"Scully."

"Guess where I am?"

"Stuck in your car on the highway."

"First prize. How did you know that?"

"Mulder, you only call in this early when you're stuck in traffic."

"I'm not that predictable am I?"

"I'm afraid you are."

"Hmph."

"Mulder, I'm glad you called. I tried to reach you at home just now but you had left already. I just met with Skinner. We're going to Allentown, Pennsylvania. I'm just leaving now to go home and pack."

"Allentown? What's going on?"

"Something about a haunted construction site."

"You're kidding?"

She sighed. "I wish I was."

"Who the hell do they think we are? Ghostbusters?"

"Well, Skinner says we have to go."

"Shit. Fine, the next turn-off I find I'll go back home. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Why don't I just meet you at your place. You can drive."

"Oh, can I? Gee thank you Scully."

"Would you rather me drive? I know how you like to exert your manliness with this sort of thing."

"Wow Scully, you're feisty early this morning."

"I would be lying if I said I was jumping for joy at this assignment. Are you going to drive or what?"

"Yeah, I'll drive."

"Good. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you at your place."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

He wasn't going anywhere for awhile if this traffic didn't start moving. He turned on the radio.

He started out in a good mood this morning considering he woke up alone. He had seen Alex off yesterday to go...somewhere. He finally asked him what he did. He wasn't pleased with Alex's answers but at least they talked about it. He replayed the conversation in his mind from Saturday. Lying naked, in bed.

"I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"What do you do when you're not with me?"

"This and that."

Mulder leaned over and looked him in the eye.

"Really. I want to know."

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"You don't tell me the intimate details of your cases do you?"

"No, that would be breach of confidentiality."

"Exactly."

Mulder pursed his lips together. This was not what he wanted to hear.

"How do I know that you're not killing people or blowing up buildings."

"I promise, I don't kill innocent people."

"But you do kill people."

"I only happen to kill people if they are trying to kill me. Just like you do."

He looked away from Mulder.

"I'm an FBI agent. You're not. There's a difference."

"No there's not. Fight or Flight are the two basic instincts ingrained in us from the caveman. As you, I choose to fight."

"Have you killed anyone lately?"

Silence from Alex. He cupped Alex's chin in his hand and forced him to look in his eyes. "Have you?"

"No. Not lately. I wanted to though."

Mulder looked at him. He wasn't lying. He lay down again, caressing Alex's thigh. They lay there in silence for a minute, listening to each other breathe. Mulder knew he was pressing his luck but continued.

"What else do you do?"

"Are you going to keep asking me the same question over and over until I give you the answer you want?"

"Yes."

"If I told you it would put your life in danger, I don't want that."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No."

"What *can* you tell me?"

Krycek sighed. "Mulder, I can tell you that I drive people around and that's about it."

"You're a chauffeur?"

"Among other things."

"Alex, I want you to promise me that you won't kill anyone or hurt anyone anymore."

He looked at Mulder. Those deep hazel pools making his insides turn to jelly.

"You know I can't do that. I can promise I won't hurt *you* and that's as far as I'm going to go. We shouldn't even be *having* this conversation."

"We need to have this conversation. I need to know."

Alex sighed again. "I need more time, then I can make a clean break."

"You mean quit?"

"I can't just quit. It's not like a job at McDonald's. I need to exchange my freedom for something they want."

"Which is...?"

"I don't know yet. I had it once but then it got taken away from me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Look, I am trying to make a go of this living a normal life thing but it's going to take some time."

"How much time?"

He rolled his eyes. "Can we please drop this. Tell you what, you'll be the first to know when my life is my own."

Then Krycek moved down to Mulder's groin and started licking his balls. He knew it was to make him forget the conversation but he didn't mind. Can't push him too far all at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday  
8:37 p.m.

Haunted construction site. Scully was right. Who calls in these cases anyway? What a stupid, stupid case. They're meeting an exorcist tomorrow. That should be fun. Mulder groaned out loud as he read his notes again. Couldn't they get cases like the haunted strip club? The case of the possessed, naked blonde frolicking bimbos that needed constant attention? He sighed again.

"Fuck this."

He threw down his pen, stood up and went to the window.

*Some fine accommodations here. The U.S. government just broke the bank with this place.*

The motel was situated at an off-ramp of I 78. A rather large truck stop was across the service road. All day, and probably all night, the sound of rigs coming and going. Sounded like he was at the end of a runway.

Suddenly Scully's face appeared in his window. He jumped.

She laughed.

He opened the door.

"Sorry, Mulder. Didn't mean to scare you."

"I couldn't hear you coming on account of the rigs over there."

"Yeah, this place is quite noisy. Going to be hard to fall asleep later. Listen, I'm going to get some ice. Do you want anything from the vending machine?" She held up the ice bucket.

Mulder looked around his room.

"I could use a cold drink. I'll come with you."

He grabbed his room key and wallet then started walking towards the vending machine room.

"Scully. Does this case totally suck?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, it does."

"I keep hoping the Mystery Machine will show up and those meddling kids will solve this crime for us."

Scully laughed. "You know what they say about Scooby and Shaggy don't you?"

They reached the vending machine area.

"That they smoked dope all the time?"

"Yeah, that's why they always wanted Scooby Snacks."

"The real hero of Scooby Doo was Velma. She was the one left to solve most of the cases while Shaggy and Scooby were off getting high and Fred and Daphne were in the back of the Mystery Machine doing the horizontal mambo. She should have gotten all the credit. She wasn't selfish though, she shared it with the others. She genuinely thought they were out there helping her solve those crimes of ghost ships and voodoo dancers. Meanwhile they were all slacking off. Velma was the one who did it all."

Scully looked at him. "You watch *way* too much television."

Mulder put his quarters in and pressed the button. He held his breath as the machine hesitated for a second before giving him his selection. He looked around the back to ensure the machine was indeed plugged in.

Scully watched him with a concerned look on her face.

He looked at her. "Can never be too careful Scully."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday  
1:32 p.m.

There was a pile of used kleenex in the basket next to Alex's bed. Heavy breathing was heard and a moan as he came again. Hot, creamy fluid coated his abdomen.

*Three times today and I wasn't even trying.*

Sweat trickled down his temple into his hair. It was hot. He was hot. He needed Fox. Needed a life.

He reached over and grabbed a handful of paper towels, the kleenex running out last time. He wiped himself off then threw them in the basket.

*I need a better hobby.*

He looked down at his naked body glistening with sweat. This couldn't go on. He was trapped in this fucking room during the day. Only at night did he go out. He didn't want them to find him again. Didn't want them following him to Mulder's place in the daylight. Nighttime was better, he could hide and cover his tracks. He bided his time here in this room, reading, watching tv, listening to music, to the junkies puking in the room next door.

He got up and stretched before putting on a pair of shorts and a white tank top. Getting dressed is half the battle. Going to the small window, he pulled back the thin curtain to look outside. That black BMW was out there again. Motor running, boom boom of the bass permeating the alleyway. The exhaust was coming right in Alex's window. Every day this asshole was out there, polluting the air with his dumb music and car exhaust.

*Fucker. Didn't he know about emission laws? He should give that piece of shit a tune-up.*

The car pulled away and backed down the alley.

"Fucking dealers." He mumbled to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday  
11:37 p.m.

The boom boom of the bass entered his room again, drowning out the beginning to David Letterman's monologue. Alex got up and looked out the window. That fucking BMW again. The smell of exhaust began to immediately assault his nostrils.

"That's it!" He yelled out loud.

Adrenaline started to flow as Alex grabbed his 9mm, screwed on the silencer then racked one in the chamber.

"Fucker," he mumbled.

*I'll just put a little scare into him.*

He tucked his gun in the waistband of his shorts. It was awkward with the silencer attached but he wouldn't be concealing his weapon for long.

Alex went outside and up to the car. He tapped on the darkly tinted window. The man inside rolled it down. He was a skinny white guy with stringy blonde hair and bad teeth. The expensive Tommy Hillfiger track suit he wore did nothing to add to his appearance. Cool air hit Alex's face along with the blast of rap music from inside the car.

"What the fuck do you want? Ya gotta go to 3B"

"This your car?"

"What's it to you asshole?"

"It's belching fucking exhaust into my room."

"Well too fucking bad." He turned away and started to roll up the window again.

"Hey!" Alex leaned on the window to impede it's ascent. "I'm asking you nicely. Turn the car off."

"Fuck you! Get you're grimy ass hands off my fucking car." The man opened the door and got out. He stood up to Alex's shoulders.

*He's got a lot of balls for a scrawny little shit.*

Krycek looked down at the man. "Look. Why don't you move to a different location. Let someone else breathe in your smog for awhile."

"This neighborhood is MINE. Got it? I own this fucking street. If you don't like it YOU can move asshole." He pushed Alex barely moving him.

*He wants to fuck with me? I've been wanting someone to fuck with me for a long time.*

"I know what you do and you don't scare me buddy. Now, turn off your fucking car or move it somewhere else."

The man swung at Alex who caught his punch in mid-air. Alex had had enough. He pulled his gun and pointed it at the man's chest.

"Turn the fucking car off. NOW!"

"You pull a gun on me asshole? Who the fuck do you think you are?" The man reached inside his red, white and blue track jacket.

Alex pulled the trigger. *Oh that felt good.*

A small sigh of the gun firing was heard only to Alex as the man's body jerked back and blood spattered over the car. Then the popping of the man's kneecaps breaking on the pavement as he fell forward. The loud music covered the sound to anyone else. He got him square in the chest. Right in the heart. Alex never missed.

He leaned over and looked at the man on the ground dying. His eyes were going glassy, his breathing stopped. With a final sigh the body was limp and Alex knew he was dead.

He removed the keys from the ignition before going back to the body. He took the Glock from the man's holster and tucked it in his waistband. He also took the wallet of the dead man and put it in his pocket before dragging the body over to the dumpster. The man only weighed about 130. Alex hefted the body inside with ease, ensuring to cover it with garbage. The stench made him gag. No truck had been here for weeks to empty the dumpster and maggots crawled everywhere. Who knew if they would ever come back.

The spot of blood and trail on the ground was minimal as he had moved the body right away. He would come back later and clean it up along with the car. No one would notice anyway back here.

He went back inside his room and stripped off his clothes, putting the soiled garments in a garbage bag.

He got in the shower and scrubbed away any traces on his skin. When he was done he grabbed a bottle of bleach and poured it in the tub and down the drain. He filled up the empty bleach bottle with water and set it aside along with the roll of paper towels.

He dressed in clean clothes then gathered up all of his belongings in his knapsack and a duffel bag. There wasn't much and took about a minute to pack. He stripped the sheets and put them in another garbage bag.

*What about the mattress? No. By the time they find the body someone else will have stained it worse than I have.*

He looked around - garbage. He put that in yet another bag.

*I should really torch this place but that would only bring the cops.*

Taking everything and shoving his gun down the back of his shorts he turned off the light and left.

He went out to the car and opened the trunk.

"Holy shit."

A Colt AR-15 assault rifle, with thirty round magazine and flash eliminator lay on the floor of the trunk. Five fully loaded magazines were beside it. There was also a Benelli M1 Super 90 shotgun and a case of shells.

"Where the fuck did he get this monster?" Alex whispered to himself as he looked at the shotgun. He closed his eyes for a second.

*Oh shit. Who did I just kill?*

He put the bags on top of the guns, threw the Glock in and closed the trunk. Taking the bleach bottle filled with water he dampened a wad of paper towels and wiped the blood off of the car. He then rinsed the blood stains from the alleyway as best he could. Hopefully it would rain in the next day or two. He put the paper towels and bleach bottle in another bag and threw it in the trunk.

He got in the car, moved the seat back and checked around for any more *surprises*. Just a 9" knife but no more guns. Alex sat there for a second before starting the car.

*Ah shit. I've done worse.*

He started the car and backed out of the alleyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday  
10:37 a.m.

Mulder stirred his coffee yet nothing was added to it. They were waiting for the exorcist to show up. They had met with him yesterday and had agreed to come and take a look at the site.

He wanted to go home. This case was getting on his nerves. It didn't feel right. He wanted to go home to Alex and hold him in his arms and make love to him. Maybe they could go away together? Doesn't Disneyworld have an FBI/double agent/spy day? He smirked to himself at the mental image.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"What are you thinking about Mulder? You just laughed."

"Scully do you remember the Brady Bunch episode where the kids haunted their own house so the parents wouldn't sell it?"

"Vaguely. You're watching too much television Mulder."

"Maybe the construction site's not haunted. Maybe one of the workers has a grudge against the company."

"That's what I said two days ago. I can't find any conclusive evidence or witnesses to corroborate my theory."

"Then again. They could be building on an ancient Indian burial ground. Maybe we should plug in a television and see if it starts talking to us."

"I thought ghosts and poltergeist's were two different entities."

Mulder smiled. "You caught that. Pretty good Scully. I thought you didn't watch a lot of TV."

"I never said I didn't watch television, I said *you* watch *too much* television. Besides, Poltergeist was on last week." She pointed to the doorway of the restaurant. "Here's our exorcist. Let's see what he has to say."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wednesday  
9:51 p.m.

Krycek had been sitting in the tinted windowed interior of the restaurant at the truck for about 35 minutes now. He was watching the motel across the street where Mulder and Scully were staying. Scully was still in his room. He could see them through the window sitting at a table. They didn't look too happy. He had parked the BMW around the back where men and their rigs were snoozing. He had his knapsack with him.

After he dumped the body, he drove to a car wash and spent half an hour cleaning it inside and out. Then drove to New York where he unloaded the weapons and ammo for a few grand. He also got new plates for the car.

On his way to Allentown he parked at a rest area where he burned the stained clothes, sheets, paper towels, bleach bottle and garbage from his room in one of the conveniently placed barbecue pits. He also burned the man's wallet. He took the money out of it but didn't look at the ID. He did not want to know who he was. After his job was done he took a well deserved 3 hour nap.

He watched thunderheads roll in from the west. Lightening illuminated the sky and rain was threatening to fall at any minute. Finally, Scully emerged from Mulder's room. Mulder in tow carrying her binders and a bundle of papers. Her room was around the corner from his. How convenient. A few minutes later Mulder came back around the corner and returned to his room. Alex waited a good ten minutes to make sure Scully was settled down for the evening before going across the street. It was dark out but he had to be careful that she didn't see him, even for a second. He crossed the service road.

He sidled up to Mulder's door and knocked. His heart was pounding. He had done this a thousand times before but those other times he had a gun in his hand and was ready to kill someone.

Mulder opened the door and a look of horror washed across his face. He grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled him violently into the room and slammed the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He frantically whispered.

Alex reached out and touched his arm. "I wanted to see you."

"I'm on a case here! Do you know how much fucking trouble I could get into? Do you have any idea at all? In my house is one thing but on a case, out in the field! Fuck, Alex!"

Alex stood there with his mouth open. He came all this way and he yells at him.

"Fine, I'll go." He turned to face the door and put his hand the doorknob.

"Wait," Mulder held the door shut with his hand, "don't go."

He made sure the curtains were closed tightly before turning Alex around so they were facing each other. "I'm sorry. I... God, you shouldn't be here."

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by."

"Yeah, right."

"Mulder, if you want me to go, I'll go."

"No. Stay." He stopped and looked at those succulent lips. How can he resist him. Those eyes piercing his own. "You really shouldn't be here." Mulder whispered not convincing either man. "I...I'm a little paranoid, Scully's room backs on to mine, and this case..." Mulder traced the outline around the collar of Alex's t-shirt with a finger.

"Hard case?" Alex whispered back.

"It's one of those cases you'd want to sooner forget. Paperwork. Miles and miles of it."

"Yeah." He placed his knapsack on the chair that, minutes ago, held Scully.

Mulder reached up and touched that hint of stubble he knew he'd have. 

"You know I'm glad you came."

His body reacted the way he knew it would, he was as hard as a rock already and his body ached to be pressed to the one before him.

Alex put his arm around Mulder's head and brought him over for a kiss. Tender at first but soon hungry, strong kisses consumed Mulder's mouth.

Mulder pushed Alex back on the bed, practically ripping the t-shirt off of his body. Devouring his nipples with his tongue, he ran his hands over Alex's torso and belly.

Alex pulled Mulder's shirt over his head throwing it over his shoulder. He hooked his legs around Mulder and flipped them over so Alex was on top.

"Where did you learn that little move?"

"Quantico, the same place you did."

He covered Mulder's mouth with his own, his tongue probing the warmth inside, thrusting it down Mulder's throat bringing a moan from him.

Hands flew over each other's bodies, removing clothing, flinging them aside. Both men were now naked.

Alex was on top of Mulder. He brought his mouth down to his neck, sucking and nipping at the remarkably still smooth skin from this morning's shave. He ran his tongue down to the divot at the base of his neck.

Mulder sighed.

Alex continued the trail of his tongue down Mulder's chest, through the hair there and finally to a nipple. He latched his mouth on one of the hard nubs, suckling at it, bringing it harder.

"Oh Alex. Oh I missed you."

Alex dragged his tongue over to the other nipple leaving a trail of fire across Mulder's chest. He licked and lapped at the other nipple sending shockwaves through Mulder's body.

"Mmmmmm."

Very slowly Alex licked and lapped his way down Mulder's torso, pausing, as he did, at his bellybutton to tease him. Tracing a pattern with his tongue around and around sending Mulder into a frenzy of anticipation.

"Alex, please, please." Mulder whimpered.

"Impatient aren't we."

He made his way down to Mulder's erection. That beautiful cock was just what he wanted. Finally doing what Mulder wanted him to do, he took it in his mouth.

Mulder sucked in his breath. "Oh Jesus," he exhaled.

Alex lapped up the fluid glistening at the head, delighting, once more, at the taste of Mulder. Using the tip of his tongue he circled the circumference of the head.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Mulder's breathing increased and Alex felt the cock in his mouth start to twitch. He brought his mouth off and began kissing the man's thighs.

"A little sensitive today aren't we?"

"Yes." Mulder groaned.

"Let's hang on for a minute. I want us to come together."

"Oh god." Mulder groaned again. "If you insist."

"Oh, but I do insist. You see, Mulder, I have been thinking of nothing else for the past 3 days but your amazing cock buried inside my ass. If that doesn't happen I think drastic measures will be put into place."

Mulder sighed. It was going to take him a good five minutes to calm down.

"Got any ice?"

"Ice?"

"Yeah, ice."

Mulder waved his hand in the direction of the chest of drawers in the corner strewn with pop cans, sunflower seeds and small bottles of water..

"I dunno. Yeah. Over there somewhere, Scully's always chewing ice cubes."

Mulder put his arm over his eyes. *Why is he torturing me like this?*

Suddenly Mulder jumped at the coolness that enveloped his cock.

"What the fuck?"

Alex had returned his mouth to Mulder's cock but this time an ice cube was rolling around in there as well. He swirled it around the head and down the length of Mulder's now cooling cock. Goosebumps sprang up all over Mulder's body.

"That's really cold....oh my god that's cold."

Alex slurped the moisture away then licked a trail down to Mulder's balls. He lapped at them with his cold tongue, feeling Mulder shiver.

Feeling Alex envelop his balls in his mouth with the ice cube brought another groan from Mulder. His head was swimming. Another sensation for the books. Mulder was not losing his erection but the feeling he was going to come any second had gone away.

Alex brought his head up and looked at Mulder. He crunched the ice cube and grinned at him before licking a cold trail up his body to end at his mouth.

The coolness of the crunched ice enveloped Mulder's mouth as Alex's tongue probed inside. Alex broke free and looked at him.

"Better?"

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

"I'll never tell. Come on lover, I want you inside me."

Alex went over to his knapsack and got the condoms and lube out and gave it to Mulder. He lay face down on the bed, anxiously waiting for Mulder to get him ready. He spread his legs as he felt Mulder's fingers tease the tight ring of muscle at the opening.

Kneeling behind Alex, Mulder bent his head down and kissed the spot at the base of his spine. The fine hairs that grew there tickled his nose as he nuzzled the spot just before the curve of his ass. He nipped along Alex's cheeks and inner thighs.

"Mmmmm. That feels good."

Two fingers were inside Alex, working the rim of the muscle, opening it wider. When satisfied, Mulder put on a condom and lubed it well before rolling Alex over to face him.

"I want to look at you."

He put his hands under Alex's knees and brought his hips to meet his own. Alex wrapped his legs around Mulder's waist. Mulder's cock teased the opening before entering Alex with one push.

A groan emitted from Alex. "Ohhhh Fox. Yeah. That's it baby."

Mulder started to move back and forth, thrusting himself deeper and deeper into Alex.

"God you're fucking tight."

Alex moved his ass up a bit to give Mulder better access.

"Oh Alex. Yeah." Mulder moaned.

He closed his eyes and savored the moment. This awesome feeling that he never got enough of. Almost drunk on passion, he slid easily in and out of Alex. He sighed as he opened his eyes and looked down on his lover. Alex's eyes had sparks in them and that little grin on his face. Sweat peppered his brow and upper lip.

Mulder was bending down to lick the sweat that gathered in the divot above Alex's lip when there was a knock on the door.

"Mulder?"

He froze and abruptly stopped thrusting into Alex bringing a moan of disappointment from him. Mulder was paralyzed with fear.

"Oh shit!" He whispered.

They've been caught. He was going to have to explain this all to Scully and Skinner and go before those fuckers at the Office of Professional Review again. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

The knock came again.

"Mulder?" Scully yelled over the rumbling of the thunder that was getting louder. "It's me. Do you want anything from the vending machine?"

Shit!

"Nnnno...No, I'm fine." He yelled back

"What are you doing?"

Alex started laughing. Mulder put a pillow over Alex's face to muffle his noises.

"I...um, I'm just getting into the shower."

"Oh. I see. I'm going to soak in the tub myself."

"Good."

More laughing from Alex. Mulder pushed down on the pillow but suddenly released his grip. If he smothered him that would be an even worse situation.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll come get you about 7 for breakfast."

"Okay. Uh, goodnight Scully."

"Goodnight Mulder."

Krycek's body was heaving from the laughter. He knew he had to stop laughing. He was going to come if he didn't. Every shake of his body made the head of Mulder's cock caress that wonderful spot in his ass. He couldn't stop. This was too ridiculous.

*Oh fuck, I'm going to....*

Mulder swatted him in the ass, cutting off his train of thought.

"That wasn't fucking funny! Dammit!" He whispered fiercely.

"Oh don't stop. Smack me again."

"Shhhhh. She'll hear you."

Thunder cracked from above.

"No she won't."

Mulder swatted his ass again. Krycek winced then smiled.

"You like that hey? A little rough? Of course you'd like it."

He looked at Alex who was gripping his own penis, stroking it gently.

Mulder rose higher on his knees, bringing Krycek's ass farther from the bed. He started smacking his ass in time with his thrusts.

Alex moaned.

Mulder continued to smack Alex's ass which was now growing red.

"Oh Mulder. Mulder, Mulder. Oh I like that."

"My name is Fox."

"Ohhhh yeah."

"Say it Alex. Say my name. I want you to say my name."

Mulder smacked him harder now. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and his cheeks. This was definitely going in the record books as one fantastic fuck.

"Fox."

"Say it again."

"Fox. Fox. Oh god Fox, fuck me Fox."

The sound of Mulder smacking Alex's buttocks married with the sound of heavy breathing and moaning from the two men. Thunder clapped again outside and rain began to hit the window.

Alex's hand was working in time with Mulder's thrusts and swats. He was close, god was he close. *Oh god, one more against that lovely spot in my ass. Oh yeah.*

"Fox....oh yeah, Fox, Fox." Alex came, the fluid spurting up and out onto his hand and stomach.

"Yeah, say it...say my name...oh Alex..." Sparks went off behind his closed eyelids as he thrust hard into Alex's ass, gripping his hips. He thrust twice more, moaning, the intensity of this orgasm not matched by many.

They stayed there, joined for a minute while their breathing came down listening to the thunder rumbling. Mulder pulled out of Alex enlisting groans from each man.

They lay there, dozing for awhile. Mulder lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. A million thoughts running through his mind at once.

*What the hell am I doing? I'm on a case. My partner is in the next room. This is the one and only time this is going to happen. I don't care if I'm undercover for a month and can't even jerk off. This can't happen again. It's too dangerous.*

Alex sighed and his breathing deepened breaking Mulder's concentration. He looked down at the brown head resting on his chest. He absentmindedly stroked the hair there. Alex was sleeping now.

*What the hell am I going to do with this guy? I don't want to end this. Can't end this. I need him, I love him.*

Thunder cracked outside again.

*He won't tell me what he's up to. I guess I can respect that. If the shoe was on the other foot I wouldn't tell me anything either. I hope he's being careful. I hope he's not hurting anyone or doing anything illegal. God, what if he's involved in some illegal activity and I get pinned as an accessory....No. Not unless they have me under surveillance. They don't have me under surveillance...do they?*

"Shit," he whispered out loud.

*I'm just paranoid. Have to relax. I'm starting to sound like that song I heard on the radio today. Paranoia, paranoia, everybody's out there to get me...or something like that.*

He looked down at Alex who was letting out tiny snores as he slept.

*That *was* kind of funny when Scully knocked on the door....Yeah, funny like a heart attack. Shit.*

Mulder closed his eyes and breathed in deep. *Gotta relax.*

The lamp in the corner threw an orange light over the room. Not too bright. Soothing. Mulder dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was an elbow in his ribs. Mulder opened his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Alex was sitting on the side of the bed. Naked of course.

"Hmmmmm. Well you did. What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

Krycek's stomach growled.

"I'm starving. Time for dessert."

He stood up and walked to his knapsack. He rubbed his ass which was still sore from the onslaught of Mulder's slaps before.

"Dessert? What *don't* you have in that bag of yours? It's like a bottomless pit."

"Always be prepared, Mulder."

He carefully removed a clear plastic food container that held four chocolate cupcakes. He opened the lid and devoured one in one bite.

"God, it's like a scene out of When Animals Attack." Mulder moved over to sit with him at the table.

"Mmmmm. Try one." Alex said, his mouth full of cupcake. 

He held them out to Mulder who took one, taking a bite.

"These are good. Did you bake them yourself?"

"No."

"I thought maybe you expanded your repertoire from breakfast to baked goods."

Alex raised his eyebrows then swallowed.

"I got them over there at the truck stop. Myrtle's famous double chocolate fudge cupcakes. 4 for a buck."

Sitting there, naked, they dug into the cupcakes. Alex devouring another one. He watched Mulder eat. Frosting spilling over his lips. He licked his lips and smacked them together.

"Sex and chocolate, there's one way to get the blood pumping."

Krycek stared at the spot of icing remaining at the corner of Mulder's mouth.

"You have frosting..."

"Where?" Mulder grabbed a napkin off the table and began to lift it to his mouth.

Alex pushed his hand away. He moved in slowly, his eyes blazing a bright, hot green.

"Let me," he whispered, his lips brushing Mulder's face. His tongue darted out and slowly licked the frosting away.

Mulder's lips twitched. His respiration deepened.

Instead of swallowing the frosting, Krycek brought his mouth down on Mulder's thrusting his tongue between the already open lips. He stroked the warm moist interior, sharing the chocolatly sweetness with his lover.

Mulder's body reacted to Krycek's tongue like he knew it would. The hardness in his groin already started to throb. Sweat broke out across his back.

Alex finally broke free and looked at Mulder. His eyes were open wide, a dazed look on his face. Reaching over to the table he grabbed the remaining cupcake. Using his finger he swept the chocolate icing off of the top. He knelt down before Mulder who was sitting in the chair.

"No. No. Oh no you're not..." Mulder said, excited but hesitant at the same time.

"Oh yes, I am." Alex took the finger and rubbed it liberally over Mulder's erection.

"Oh my god. Do you..."

"Shhhh." Alex cut him off as his mouth descended on the chocolate coated member of Mulder.

Mulder sucked in his breath then sighed. The feeling of the icing and Alex's tongue was like nothing else he felt before. Chalk another one up for new experiences.

The sweetness of the chocolate and muskiness of Mulder drove Alex wild. He started moaning and making a laughing noise at the same time.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Mulder said.

"Mmmmmm." Krycek licked up the back of Mulder's erection.

"I'm enjoying this too," he sighed.

Krycek sucked at the tip for a second to get every last bit of icing then pulled off of Mulder.

"Don't stop!" Whimpered Mulder

"That was dessert. Now's time for the meat & potatoes. Get up."

"Get up?"

"Get up."

Mulder stood up, a feat with his still throbbing hard on.

Alex pushed him face first against the wall. Mulder put his hands out to brace himself.

"Spread 'em."

"What?"

"You heard me, spread 'em lover."

Mulder complied. This was new.

Krycek grabbed the lube and a condom from beside the bed and put it on. The rubber ring around the top of the condom acting as a cock ring, keeping him hard. He lubed up two fingers. Spreading Mulder's ass cheeks he slipped in the fingers easily. It did not take much to get Mulder ready. He grabbed onto Mulder's hips and thrust himself inside.

Mulder cried out at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Alex buried himself inside Mulder, leaning in close to him. Mulder's back was wet with perspiration, his smell...oh that fucking intoxicating smell that drove him crazy. He licked the back of is neck, tasting him. Then Alex started moving his hips back and forth.

"Oh yeah," Mulder whispered.

Alex put his arm around Mulder's waist and grabbed onto his hardness. The head was weeping pre-cum which he used to lubricate his hand.

Mulder still had his arms outstretched, his hands against the wall. He bent his knees a bit and leaned forward. This gave Alex's thrusts to connect with his prostate.

"Ohhhh my god, that's great."

Alex was licking Mulder's neck, nipping at his earlobes. His right hand was working on Mulder's cock while his other was on Mulder's hip, guiding himself into his ass with every push.

"Say *my* name. Say it, Fox."

"Alex," he whispered.

"I want you to scream my name. I want you to think of no one else but me. I want you to scream my name over and over whenever you come."

"Oh yeah, Alex, you feel so good."

Alex slammed into Mulder's ass, the sound of skin slapping against skin not heard over the rumble of the semis coming down the road. He moved his hips from side to side enlisting a whimper from Mulder. Faster and harder he thrust in and out.

They were getting close. Mulder's breathing was getting heavy. He closed his eyes.

"Alex. Alex. Alex. Oh god, Alex...." A passing truck drowned out the rest of his screams.

Mulder came with a buck of his hips. The warm liquid spurted against the wall in front of him.

"Oh Alex....Alex." He whispered as the last remnants were milked from him.

The constriction of Mulder's ass when he came sent Alex flying over the edge.

"Mmmmmmmm Nuuuhhh. Fox," he gasped into the neatly trimmed hair at the neck before him. His body spasmed with his orgasm, slamming his hips against Mulder's buttocks again and again.

They stood there for a minute. Alex clinging to Mulder's back. Mulder leaned forward and rested his head against the cool painted brick before him.

Alex pulled out of Mulder and cleaned himself up.

Mulder took a napkin off the table and wiped his mess of the wall.

"The maids aren't going to like this," he said.

Alex lay down on the bed.

"Sorry."

Mulder lay down beside Alex.

"Thank god it's so fucking noisy here."

"I noticed that. Have trouble sleeping?"

"Do I ever sleep?"

"You will now."

Alex moved over and put his head on Mulder's chest. It was still damp with sweat.

"What time is it Mr. Fox?"

"It's 12:36 a.m."

"I should go."

"Yeah."

"Don't want to be found by Scully in the morning."

"Don't even fucking *joke* about that Alex. She gives me enough lectures about protocol as it is."

They lay there in silence, caressing each other.

Finally after a large sigh, Alex sat up. He looked at Mulder. His eyes seemed almost black in this light.

"I have to go."

He reached over and tenderly stroked Mulder's strong jaw line before kissing him on the mouth. He then stood up and got dressed. Black jeans, black boots and black t-shirt.

Mulder also got up and put on his sweats.

"Hang on, let me make sure the coast is clear."

Mulder left for a minute then came back.

"Her light is off, she must be sleeping."

He closed the door behind him and reached out to Alex for one more kiss.

"You be a good boy."

"I always intend to be."

Alex slipped out the door silently, his knapsack slung over his left shoulder. Mulder watched him cross the service road and head around the back of the truck-stop. He yawned and got back in bed, discarding the sweats and turning off the light.

*That can't happen again....even if it was so fucking good.*

He grabbed the extra pillow and held on to it until he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday  
3:45 p.m.

"You sure ya wanna wreck this car buddy? It's a beaut."

"Listen - you said you'd do it, now do it. How much more do you want? Five hundred?"

Alex pulled the bills off of a large wad and handed it to the man.

"Sure buddy, whatever you want. It's just a really nice car"

"It's a burden."

Alex watched as the car was lifted with the powerful magnet and dropped in the compactor. Glass smashed and metal twisted as the compactor squished the car.

"There ya go buddy."

"Thanks."

Alex walked away from the man and out to the motorcycle he had bought minutes earlier. His knapsack slung over his shoulders, his dufflebag bungee-corded to the back of the seat. He kick started it, let it rev for a few seconds then pulled away.

END OF PART V

 

* * *

 

20 October 1998  
X-Files M/K  
Title: Boys VI: Confessions  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for tons of bad language and copious amounts of m/m sex with a little s&m.  
Archive: Yes, if my name is attached.  
Series/Sequel: This is part VI of an ongoing series (that may never end)  
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: Let's just say the whole series & even the movie to make it easier. Set after the movie.  
Disclaimer/Warnings: M/M sex ahead! If you don't like slash why the hell are you reading this? Mulder, Krycek, Scully and whoever else is mentioned in here do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter, Fox and 1013 Productions - if I owned them I would be rich - and would have much more fun with them. No harm is intended to anyone else mentioned in this story. Suing me would be useless, my personal net worth is about 5 bucks Canadian.  
Summary: Alex is a bad little boy. Mulder has to punish him. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.  
This is my universe and in it Krycek has BOTH arms - if you can't deal with that then too bad. Seeing as though Chris Carter is taking so long with Season Six I'm just jumping ahead and making up my own rules.  
Thanks, as always, to Aries (Keeper of the Duct Tape) for inspiration and beta reading. She bows to the power of the magic knapsack and so shall you.

* * *

Saturday  
6:10 p.m.

Fox Mulder was on the very edge of freaking out. He had put his walkman on after stretching to go for a run when he heard the feedback. Then he knew...they were listening again. There was a bug in here...somewhere. He just had to find it.

He had been frantically looking for it for about an hour. He started, as he always did, with the phone. Unfortunately, his new cordless phone was hard to get apart and he ended up smashing the handset and transmitter to bits in frustration.

Second came the books. He was gentle at first but then started throwing them over his shoulder, making a large pile on the table which spilled onto the floor. Everything but the fish was tossed from the shelving unit on to the table as well. Running his hands along the rim of each shelf he searched for a wire, cutting his fingers on the fine metal edge. The small cuts bled for an instant then stopped.

Then came the desk. After taking apart his computer (it may never work again) he slid the drawers out of the desk, one at a time, emptying the contents on the already full coffee table. He inspected each drawer carefully then set it aside. Then, crawling under the desk, he felt along every nook and cranny until he was satisfied it was not there. 

"Shit! Where is it?" A thought just crossed his mind, "the bedroom! Oh no, not there!"

He jumped up, banging his head on the desk and ran to the bedroom. "What if it's here and they heard me and Alex on Monday? Fuck, no!" If you could scream to yourself in your mind, he was doing it. He ran his hand through his hair frantically, feeling the bump starting to develop on the top of his head.

There was a knock on the door. He grabbed is SIG off of his dresser and went to the door. Flinging it open, he pointed the gun at the person on the other side. Alex.

"Woah!" He raised his arms, "what the hell happened to you?" Mulder was a wreck, sweating, eyes wild. Looking beyond the crazed figure in the doorway he saw the apartment a complete mess.

Mulder grabbed Alex by the arm and practically dragged him down the hall to the stairwell.

"There is a bug in my apartment." He frantically whispered. "You have to help me!"

"I know."

Mulder looked at Alex, hearing but not hearing him.

"Excuse me?"

"I know."

"You know I have a bug in my apartment? How could you know that?"

Alex looked at the ground and sighed, then back up at Mulder. "I put it there."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry. I can explain...Mulder. I...I'm the one that has you under surveillance."

Finally it sunk in. "*You* put a bug in *my* fucking home?" His automatic reaction was punching Alex in the gut, letting him sink to the floor, moaning.

Mulder reached down and grabbed Alex's 9mm which he stuffed in the back of his shorts. He leaned against the wall, the feel of the cold metal pressing against the crack of his ass making him shiver. Alex was writhing in pain on the floor, Mulder ignored him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. How could he do this to him? How could he hurt him this way? Tears started to form but anger pushed them away immediately. He looked down at Alex who's face was contorted with pain. He didn't care.

"Get up." He put his hand under Alex's armpit and yanked.

A groan escaped Alex's lips.

"I suppose I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot more," raising the SIG to Alex's head. "You have exactly 30 fucking seconds to explain yourself before I blow your fucking head off Krycek!"

Oh shit. The pain in his abdomen was incredible. One thing Mulder could do was throw a hard punch. He looked up at Mulder. Never had he seen him so pissed off before. Those hazel eyes were blazing a look of hate. He was still doubled over in pain as he spoke, his breath coming in gasps.

"I was asked to bug your apartment to see if you knew anything more about the black oil. I came here on Tuesday when you were out of town and placed two in your apartment. I was going to come back next week and remove them without you knowing. I decided, today, this afternoon, to end it. In about 20 minutes an apartment across the street will burst into flames burning all the surveillance equipment."

Mulder stared at him, gun still pointed at his head. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"The only reason *I* did it was because I could control the situation. If they had someone else do it there is no telling how long it would have been here before I would have found it."

Alex groaned as he stood up, the pain subsiding.

"What do you mean until *you* found it?"

"I'm gonna show you something. Don't shoot me, you have my only weapon."

Alex reached into his knapsack and took out his *bug sweeper*. The action of bending down sent a shooting pain through his side. He winced as he stood up and held the device out to Mulder.

"What's this?"

"I call it my bug sweeper."

"How does it work?"

"You turn it on and place it over an object, if the lights are green you're okay. When the lights turn red there is a bug in that location."

"Show me." He grabbed Alex's arm and pushed the muzzle of his SIG into his side, making him wince again. "Don't try *anything* Krycek!"

"Mulder, I understand if you're confused right now. When we find the bugs we can talk." Fuck that hurt.

"Talk is cheap, undo your dirty work." He pulled Alex down the hallway.

Mulder's fingers dug into his arm, strong enough to bruise, as he dragged him back to the apartment. Small penance for his crime. Chaos greeted them as they opened the door. Everything had been dumped out of drawers, books scattered, furniture upended. The phone was a mess of wires and plastic.

Alex turned on the machine and ran it along a wall that he knew did not have a bug. No red lights. Then he moved to the top of the windowsill where he knew he planted a bug. Red lights flickered. He homed in and the red lights were lit but still. Alex ripped out the bug and gave it to Mulder who put it on the floor and stomped on it. Then, for good measure, flushed it down the toilet.

Sirens could be heard coming down the street. Mulder went to the window and looked out. Just as Alex had said, a fire had broken out across the street. Minimal damage. No one injured. Mulder closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the window frame.

"If anyone had gotten hurt..." He didn't finish his thought.

Alex went to where he put the other one, in the dining room light fixture, and got it out quickly. Mulder also stomped on that one and flushed the remains.

"Satisfied?"

"No. You're going to take your little toy and scan every fucking inch of this place until I tell you to stop." He pointed his gun at Alex again.

"You don't need to keep pointing that thing at me."

"Yes I do."

For two hours, Alex painstakingly ran his monitor over every single inch of Mulder's apartment and the contents. Mulder close behind like a puppy following it's master. Poking his gun into his side a few times for good measure. After about 45 minutes, Mulder put his gun away. By the time Alex was done, Mulder was pretty calm, most of the anger seemingly washed away by time. They found nothing else.

Alex flopped down on the couch and put the device on the arm rest.

"You can keep that if you like. You need to plug it in to recharge it though."

Mulder sat beside him and offered a grunt as a reply.

They sat there, not touching, not talking. Just staring at the pile of stuff on Mulder's coffee table. Books, videotapes, audiotapes, pens, pencils, pads of paper with scribbles on it, porno magazines, pictures, receipts, pay stubs, a set of Crayola markers, parts of the computer. It was all jumbled together.

For a good 10 minutes they sat, you could cut the air with a knife. Finally, Alex could take it no more.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"That's why I originally came over here, to invite you to dinner. Get changed, let's go out."

"You want me to have dinner with you? After what just happened? I don't think so."

Alex clenched his jaw, then took a deep breath and spoke very softly. "It will give me a chance to explain everything." He looked up at Mulder who's gaze could have killed him.

"Everything. Alex Krycek wants to explain *everything*. This I *gotta* hear," he mocked. Slapping his hands on the tops of his legs he stood up and strode towards the bathroom.

Mulder looked in the mirror. His face was dirty with sweat and dust. He washed his hands, scrubbing away the dried blood before washing his face and combing his hair.

Moving on to his bedroom he placed Alex's gun in the back of a dresser drawer. Digging out a pair of jeans and clean shirt he dressed himself. Buckling his belt he thought, "he'd better explain every little fucking detail or I'm going to shoot him. I swear, I'll shoot him." He was about to leave when a thought crossed his mind. Grinning to himself, he got what he needed out of his drawer and put it in his pocket. Alex was still sitting on the couch when he got back to the living room.

"Let's go."

"Where's my Smith?"

"I've put it out of harms way."

"I need my gun. I'm not safe without it."

"I feel safer *without* you having it. I have mine. You can get it later when you've learned to be a good boy."

Alex looked at Mulder, his expression like granite. He couldn't see anything in his eyes except contempt. "Give me your keys."

"I don't think so!"

"Then we'll take my bike."

He looked at Alex. "Why do you want to drive?"

"Because I know where we're going."

"Why can't you just give me directions?"

"Mulder, just let me drive."

He walked up to Alex and stood close to him. Alex's eyes showed signs of worry. Good. He could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Could feel his breath on his face. He wanted to throw him down among the rubble on the floor and fuck him until he screamed his name.

"Fine. Drive." Mulder tossed his keys up in the air, turned and started to walk away.

Alex caught the keys and watched Mulder walk to the door. His body ached for him. The worse he treated him the more he wanted him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They drove in silence, the only sound the clicking of the turn signal. It was very tense. Mulder looked straight ahead, arms folded across his chest. Alex knew he shouldn't say anything, lest feel that gun in his side again.

Alex parked the car in front of an Italian restaurant. Mulder didn't wait as he strode ahead to the door where Alex caught up to him. The hostess led them through and to the back. Here was a courtyard, sanctuary from the rest of the world. Ivy covered the fences surrounding the courtyard, small white lights twinkling among the leaves. A trellis was against the wall of the building. Wild grapes climbed up the trellis laden with heavy fruit. Intimate wrought iron tables, set only for two, were scattered around the stone patio. A solitary candle on each table provided the rest of the illumination. The night was still warm, gentle puffs of wind barely moving the leaves of the ivy. Soft music was playing, mingling with the murmurs of the couples that leaned in close to each other. A cricket sang his nighttime song in a corner.

They sat down on the plush dark green cushions that covered the chairs. Under normal circumstances this would be a very romantic place.

"Wine? Red or white?" Alex asked.

"Are we on a date? I'm still fucking furious with you!" Mulder said through clenched teeth.

"Well then. Red it is."

The waiter came with a basket of bread and took their wine order. Alex opened his menu.

"You're going to actually eat?"

"It's almost nine, I'm starving. If you just want to sit there that's fine with me but this place is very good and you'd be missing out."

Mulder opened his menu. He *was* hungry. Starving. Famished. Shit.

The wine came. Mulder ordered the Veal Cannelloni. Alex, the Chicken and Spinach Tortellini.

Mulder took a sip of wine.

"Good?"

He swallowed and put his glass down.

"Okay Krycek, enough of the bullshit. What the fuck happened tonight?"

"Well. We found two bugs in your apartment..."

"That you planted."

Alex took a sip of wine. *Nice and dry. A strong woody taste...a fruity undernote...plums...*

"That *you* planted, Alex."

He looked at Mulder. "That I planted."

"Why Alex? Why did you hurt me like this? Things were going so good."

Alex looked down at the table.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

He shifted in his chair and looked up at Mulder. The candlelight made soft shadows on his face, enhancing his pained expression. He took another sip of wine, then a deep breath.

"Last week I got a little visit from our smoking friend. Two guys grabbed me on the way back from the store. I was careless...anyway, they took me to meet the smoking bastard. He says he has a job for me. I don't say anything. He tells me that since the X-Files have been re-opened, *we have to step up our efforts to keep the truth a secret*. He tells me I'm a good soldier and they need someone like me on their team. The first job he has for me is to bug your apartment and find out what you knew about the black oil. If you have found out any information they could use. I have no choice. If I don't do it, one of his flunkies will and who knows when I would have found the bug, what they would have heard. I installed the bugs on Tuesday when you were out of town and listened, myself, for the rest of the week. It's not like the cops, if you get put on a job, you're there 24-7, no relief. Anyway, the old man meets me today for a little *listen*. I edited a tape together of mostly harmless things. You watching television, yelling at a baseball game. Taking a piss. A phone conversation between you and Scully, you were arguing over who owed who coffee the next day. Shit like that. Anyway, in the middle of this all he gets a phone call. He's saying things like *that's a most unfortunate situation* and *I'm not sure we can implement that* then he says *I will have to do the job myself*. So he says to me *Alex, keep it up and I'll expect a briefing next week*. He leaves. I wait an hour or so before disconnecting the equipment and rig the place to go up in smoke via an unfortunate electrical fire due to a toaster. Took the tapes. Saved the edited crap for the old man. The real tapes I have in my bag. I'm going to barbecue them myself."

"You keep saying *you* would have found the bug in my place. What do you mean?"

Alex shifted in his chair again then took another sip of wine. Looking up, his eyes met the hazel ones across the table. They were boring into his skull again, making him want him very badly.

"At night when you're out of town I come and scan your place. I also sleep there. In the chair. That's why you found me that day lying on your floor."

"Why?"

"To...to be close to you. I feel safe there." Alex looked down at the table.

"Uh huh. You're not stealing my underwear or anything are you? As momentos?"

Alex looked up, relieved. "No," he laughed.

The tension had just lifted with that remark. Both men's shoulders dropped to a relaxed position and they got comfortable in their chairs. Mulder crossed his legs and leaned back with his glass of wine. Alex leaned forward, elbow on the table, tracing a design on the glass table top with his finger.

"Do you really think the old man will believe the fire wiped out his surveillance equipment?"

Alex leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know. He hasn't been the same since his *accident* last year. He's a lot slower."

"I was actually happy to hear he was dead, even for a brief time. When I found out he was alive I wanted to go out and hunt him down. Sonofabitch." Mulder almost spat at the memory.

"If they would have really wanted him dead they would have called me in. They obviously wanted him to live."

"Yeah, but why?"

"He must know something they don't and still need him for that information. His cronies use him as he uses them. It's like some big passive-aggressive family. I think they shot him to put the fear of god into him. Make him realize he's dispensable just like the rest of us."

Their meals arrived. Alex and Mulder picked at their food for a minute sobered by their conversation. Finally Mulder took a bite.

"Oh this is good." He took another bite.

"I told you."

They ate for awhile, hunger overtaking their emotions.

"Want to try some of mine?"

"Sure."

Alex pierced a tortellini on his fork, reached across and fed it to Mulder. Mulder's hand closed around his for a moment as the tender pasta fell into his mouth.

He closed his eyes "Mmmmmmm."

That sound did things to Alex's body that could only come from Mulder. He wanted him. Wanted him right here, on this table. The mental image made his heart pound.

Mulder opened his eyes and looked at Alex, then took a sip of wine.

Alex leaned over the table and whispered, "I love you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it today."

"I'm so sorry Fox. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"You can show me how sorry you are later. Come on, your food is getting cold."

After dinner they sat sipping their wine. Alex brought out his package of cigarettes and lit one.

"Smoking now?"

"Started again a couple of weeks ago. Want one?"

"No."

"You're not going to lecture me on how I'll get lung cancer are you?"

"No. But if you need oral gratification, I'm sure I can find something else for you to suck on."

Alex exhaled.

"I thought you were fucking furious with me."

"I am. Believe me, your punishment will come later."

"Should I like the sound of this?"

"Depends on your perspective."

They ordered coffee, no dessert.

"Mulder, what did you do to this old man to make him hate you so much? You are a huge thorn in his side."

"I was born." Mulder sipped his coffee for a minute. *God it was nice out here, so peaceful. Couples having a romantic dinner under the stars.* He looked at Alex, those eyes, that mouth. *I can't hate him anymore, no matter how hard I try.*

"It goes deeper, back to my father. They worked together on a project a long time ago. I don't exactly know what went on between them but it somehow carried over to me. It also extends to Samantha and what happened to her..." Mulder drifted off for a second. "I don't really care that he hates me. There is this whole interwoven complicated thread between him and my family that I don't really understand. A part of me wants to know everything and then there's that part that wishes it would all go away. A lot of the secrets went with my father to his grave. I'm sure my Mom knows some things but she won't talk about it. I do know this though, one day I'm going to expose him and the truth. Make him pay for how he hurt people."

"He'll fight you every step of the way."

"Good. I don't mind a fight."

"Don't I know that." Alex lit another cigarette.

"What about you? Are you going to work for this guy forever? Be his slave?"

"No. This is my chance to grab that one thing I need to bargain with. See, if I play along with them for awhile, I am going to find out more and more. I can use it to my advantage."

"In the meantime, you're doing his dirty work."

"Someone has to, might as well be me. That way I can keep an eye on things."

"And you think they won't know what you're up to?"

"I'll have to watch my back."

"It also means no more us."

"No."

"Come on Alex, how can we be together if you're going to bug my apartment and follow me? What if they're tailing you? How do you know they won't follow you to my place? That's not something I want to think about. If anyone finds out about us, I'm basically toast."

"We'll just have to take extra precautions."

He looked over the table at the man across from him. The candle light flickering on his face, bringing his skin to a golden hue. His green eyes sparkled in this light. He looked so incredibly sexy right now.

Mulder leaned forward, "I don't want to give you up."

"You don't have to." Alex whispered. "Fox, we were meant to be together."

Mulder sighed. It felt like something was being ripped from his heart.

"I love you Alex. I can't live without you." He whispered back.

Alex reached over and brushed his fingers along Mulder's hand for a brief second. Mulder sucked in his breath, that touch like melted wax.

"I love you too. I won't let them come between us."

Mulder sat back in his chair and finished the last of his coffee. "This does not mean that I absolve you of your crimes. You still have to do penance."

Alex smirked. "What kind of penance?"

"You'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They paid their bill and left the sanctuary of the courtyard. Mulder drove this time, out beyond the city limits.

"Where are we going?"

"Patience, we're almost there."

They came to a park with gates across the entrance. Mulder got out of the car and swung them open. He drove the car through then pushed them closed again.

"A little illegal activity? Trespassing on State Land in the middle of the night? As an FBI agent, isn't that a double felony or something?"

"That's rich coming from you. It's not like it's Wiekamp Airforce Base or anything."

They looked at each other and laughed.

He parked the car beside a grove of trees by a small lake. A picnic area was across a field. Alex walked on and checked out the lake. The moon was providing the only illumination tonight, bouncing off the water, sparkling on the surface. A loon let out it's lonesome cry.

Mulder quietly went around and opened the trunk. Gathering a few zip ties he stuffed them in his pocket. He also grabbed his flashlight, placing his gun on the floor of the trunk in it's place.

"Come here."

Alex walked back to the car, stumbling over a rock, almost falling.

"Damn, it's dark out here."

Mulder turned on his flashlight and shone it in Alex's face.

"That better?"

"No, now I'm blind."

Mulder turned off the flashlight and reached out to Alex. He put his hand around his neck, brought him in and kissed him. His tongue explored the mouth before him, feeling the warmth. He could faintly taste the cigarettes and coffee they had earlier.

Alex crushed himself against Mulder, savoring every second with his lover. His hands ran over Mulder's shoulders and back, feeling the taut muscles underneath the cotton jersey he wore.

Mulder grabbed the hem of Alex's shirt and pulled it off, throwing it over his shoulder to land on the hood of the car. He moved his hands down the chest before him, pinching the nipples there. His mouth latched on to Alex's again who started moaning.

Mulder took his hands off of Alex for a second and pulled away, Alex giving a sigh.

"Alex. You have been a naughty, naughty boy. You are going to be punished."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Put 'em up." He jabbed his flashlight into his abdomen.

"Ow, it still hurts you know."

"Shut up or I'll gag you. Now put your hands above your head."

Alex did as he asked.

Mulder took two of the zip ties and put them around Alex's wrists. He lashed them together then, using a third, to an overhanging tree branch.

"This is kinky."

"I told you, shut up."

Silence.

Mulder put his hands on either side of Alex's face and kissed him one more time before breaking away.

Alex whimpered as the mouth left his own.

"Shhhhh."

Mulder moved his hands down to the fly of Alex's jeans, he was hard. Alex's erection sprang forth as Mulder undid the buttons. Caressing it for a second, he ran his thumb along the tip, the sticky pre-cum coating it. Mulder brought the thumb to his mouth, licking the fluid.

"I love the taste of you Alex." He ran his tongue down the side of the face before him, stopping to share the sensation. His tongue probed the inside of the mouth before him, spreading the essence around. Breaking free he started to lick down his neck to his chest.

"Hmmm that's nice."

"That's it Alex! I warned you!" Mulder went back to the car and opened the back door. He came back with a roll of duct tape.

Alex couldn't see what he was doing but he heard the zzzzziiiiiiip of the tape as a length was pulled off.

"Come on Mulder, no."

He shone the flashlight in his face, blinding him again as Mulder put the piece of tape over Alex's mouth.

"I told you to shut up. Maybe this will keep you from shooting your mouth off. Now, where was I? Oh yes, this lovely, most exquisite erect cock before me. What should I do with this? Should I caress it? Should I lick it? Hmmm? What do you think Alex?"

Mulder stroked the erection in his hand.

Silence from Alex.

"I said, what do you think Alex? Maybe..." Mulder got on his knees, "...maybe I'll suck on it for awhile."

He pulled Alex's jeans down around his ankles before taking the entire length in his mouth.

A muffled whimper was the only sound coming from Alex.

Mulder spent about 30 seconds on Alex's cock before releasing it from his mouth. Alex was very hard and now his plan came into play. He stood up and removed an object from his back pocket. Turning on his flashlight he shone it on the object. It was a loop of rubber with a slide holding both ends together.

"Do you know what this is?"

Alex nodded his head.

"Good boy. It's a cock ring. See this little thing here. This means that I can put it on you and adjust it to how tight I want it. I can stop you coming for a long, long time."

Alex's eyes grew wide.

Mulder knelt down and shone his flashlight on Alex's cock. He sucked the remaining pre-cum off the head before adjusting the cock ring to fit over the erection and slipping it on.

Alex began writhing against his bonds.

"Stay still. This will hurt if you don't."

Another muffled whimper tried to escape the duct tape.

Mulder slid the ring up to the base of Alex's cock and pulled the slide tight.

A groan could be heard in Alex's throat. He threw his head back, nostrils flaring.

Mulder gently bit at Alex's thighs bringing a stifled yelp from above. Slowly he moved up his body, nipping all the way. He paused at Alex's nipples again, taking them between his teeth, teasing them with his tongue. He ran his tongue up his neck to his ear where he bit his earlobe hard. Alex winced.

"Yes, Alex," Mulder whispered into his ear. "I can keep that large, beautiful cock of yours hard for a very long time. But first, it's time for your punishment."

Mulder took his belt off and held it together with both hands, making a snapping sound with it. The silhouette of Alex could be seen against the lake, arms over his head, his cock sticking straight out. Propping his flashlight against a rock, he angled it so the beam illuminated Alex's trembling bare ass.

He felt the belt in his hand, it was a good substitute as any for a proper "spanking" tool. It was about 2" wide and made of hard, black harness leather.

Standing back, he flicked his wrist and cracked his belt against that ass, ensuring to hit straight on with the flat surface. Mulder's cock jumped with every slap he heard.

Alex bucked under the blow.

"See Alex," cracking the belt again. "I remembered that you like it rough." He whipped the belt against Alex's ass one more time. "Do you like this? Are you enjoying this?" Mulder moved in close, licked his ear then whispered, "I'm having one hell of a time."

Alex was having a hard time breathing with the duct tape over his mouth. A muffled cry came from his throat with each sting of the belt. Sweat had broken out all over his body despite the fact that the night air had cooled considerably.

Mulder felt the hot welts on Alex's ass with his hand. Then he stood back and whipped him again.

Another stifled cry from the man bound to the tree.

Mulder continued his relentless beating, swatting between sentences.

"You have to remember that I am a law enforcement officer." Swat.

"Anything you say, or have said can be can be used against you by me." Swat.

"You don't need an attorney, but you will probably need a pillow to sit on later." Swat.

"In this court, I am judge, jury and punisher and will punish you as I see fit." Swat.

Alex let out another stifled moan. He was totally aroused but could not gain release due to the cock ring. It was starting to hurt. His balls were aching, his dick was numb. The zip ties were cutting into his wrists. He grabbed onto the tree branch for support.

"I want you to promise me, again, that you will never ever hurt me." Swat.

"If you hurt me again, I will have to punish you, and I might not be so nice next time." Swat.

"And, always remember Alex Krycek, your ass belongs to me." Swat.

Mulder threw his belt down on the ground and went around to Alex's front. He tore the duct tape off his mouth in one motion. Before Alex could cry out he covered his mouth with his own. Mulder could feel the sticky residue of the tape on his lips. He broke away allowing Alex to finally moan out loud.

Alex breathed heavily through his mouth. God he was turned on. If he could only come.

"Promise me Alex. Promise you will never hurt me again."

"I....I promise."

"Good boy." Mulder patted him on his raw and stinging ass. He let out a cry.

"Now. Where was I? Oh yes, this lovely hard cock waiting for me. Look, it's still hard!"

Mulder grabbed onto it and gave it a good tug.

Alex groaned, his eyes rolled back into his head. Pins and needles shot though his groin, arching up through his cock. His balls were begging for release.

"Having a rough time?" He knelt before him again.

Alex didn't say anything, learning his lesson.

Mulder began licking the still rock hard erection. His tongue ran up the shaft along the vein from the base to that place just under the head. Lingering there, he teased the spot for awhile before working his way up to the tiny slit in the head. He licked the tiny opening then nibbled along the edge. Stopping for a second, he looked up at Alex before raking his teeth along the top.

"God!"

"He can't help you."

Mulder took the entire length into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head and down. Making sure to repeat the action a number of times. He brought his mouth up and flicked his tongue over the opening again.

Alex thought he would go out of his mind. He needed to come. His ass was incredibly sore. He nearly passed out when Mulder took his balls in his mouth and began rolling them around with his tongue.

Mulder released Alex then stood up and moved behind him. Undoing his jeans, he carefully slid them down to his ankles. His own sensitive cock weeping pre-cum. He gathered as much as he could and lubed two fingers before teasing the opening to Alex's ass. He was ready within a minute. He bent him over a bit and entered with one push.

A groan came from Alex as Mulder's hips came in contact with the welts on his ass. His pubic hair tickled them driving him insane.

Mulder had one hand on Alex's shoulder, another on his hip as he thrust into him.

"Mmmmm, Alex. You feel so good. I can't wait to come in your ass."

Alex whimpered. He had to come, needed to come. The pain of Mulder rubbing against the welts was unbearable. He held on to the tree branch tighter, his nails digging in. The branch made a moaning sound in time with their movements.

Mulder pumped faster.

"Oh yeah, Alex, I'm going to come and come and come. Do you want to come too?"

Alex nodded his head.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes!" Alex groaned. If he didn't come soon his fucking balls were going to explode.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Sir!"

Mulder reached around and undid the cock ring.

It only took three thrusts until Alex came. Pins and needles shot through his cock. The release from his balls was extraordinary, making him feel as if he was being turned inside out. Wave after wave of explosions wracked his body. Letting out an animal like cry, his fluid spurted out and onto the ground.

This started Mulder's orgasm as the clench of Alex's ass muscles stopped him thrusting in his tracks.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." He closed his eyes as fireworks went off behind his eyelids.

Alex was still jerking, breathing in deeply, his body steaming in the cool nighttime air.

Mulder kissed the back of Alex's sweaty neck. He wasn't going anywhere for awhile, the grip on his cock was incredible. He clung to Alex until he went soft and was able to remove himself from the hot channel.

A sob was heard coming from Alex. Mulder went around and looked at him, biting the inside of his lip. Maybe he went too far? He reached out to Alex's face.

"Hey, you all right?"

Alex's head was still down. "I've never come like that in my life." He sobbed. "I thought only women could have multiple orgasms."

Mulder laughed. "I thought I hurt you!"

His head snapped up and he looked at Mulder in the light from the flashlight. "No way lover. Do it again."

Mulder hugged Alex and kissed him gently.

"By the way, I would have accepted *yes please*, *yes Mulder* or *Yes supreme master of my universe.*

Alex laughed. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe." He kissed him again. "Let's get you home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive home was painful to say the least for Alex. After Mulder cut him loose he could barely get his jeans back on. It seemed as if the car was deliberately going over the roughest roads, aiming for the potholes and bumps.

They arrived back to the apartment. The mess and the memories of earlier in the evening strewn all over the place. Mulder ignored the state of the living room and led Alex to the bathroom.

He undid Alex's jeans and delicately removed them, flinging them in a corner. He did the same with his shirt. Alex was hard again. Mulder stroked the member gaining a sigh from him. He turned him around and inspected his wounds. The welts on his ass were red and raised. There were a few, higher on his back where his aim had missed.

"The skin hasn't been broken. It's just very red."

"Trust me, it feels great. I love having the shit beat out of me then fucked up the ass."

"I know, that's why I did it."

Mulder took a cloth and rinsed it out with cold water. He then proceeded to pat the welts, washing them.

"Mmmmm, that's better."

He kissed the back of Alex's neck and moved down his back to his welts. He kissed each and every one of them.

Alex snickered at the thought of Mulder kissing his *American Ass* right now but said nothing.

Mulder rummaged under the sink and came up with a bottle of Aloe Vera gel. He squirted some on his hand and rubbed it over the welts, taking his time.

"Ahhhhh. That's nice."

"That feel good?"

"Mmmmmmm."

"Sometimes you have to experience the pain to enjoy the pleasure."

He closed his eyes, relishing the sensation of the cool gel being rubbed into his wounds. "Fox?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Does my ass really belong to you?"

"Yeah it does. No one but me."

Mulder leaned forward and kissed Alex's neck again. A small moan escaped Alex's lips. He slowly kissed his shoulders and moved around to his front. Kissing his chest, his neck, finally up to Alex's mouth. He licked along his lips before sliding his tongue between them. Putting his hands on his shoulders, he rubbed his arms before breaking free.

"Bed."

Mulder took Alex's hand and led him to the bedroom.. He made sure his blinds were securely closed before stripping off his clothes and turning on the bedside light. Alex stood there, waiting for him. After Mulder was naked he strode over and held Alex in his arms. He felt so good, the soft skin against his, their erections pressing into each other. He moved them over to the bed. They lay down on their sides, facing each other. With one hand Mulder caressed Alex's shoulders and back, with the other he grasped both of their erections, rubbing his hand over them, squeezing them together.

Alex moaned.

"I love you Alex. I'm going to make love to you until you can't take it anymore."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"The light's still on."

"I like to watch you come."

Mulder started kissing Alex softly on the mouth, growing more passionate with each second. Soon his tongue was exploring his mouth. A moan came out of the wet warmth before him.

Alex tried to roll over on top of Mulder but he was stopped.

"No, this is all for you."

Mulder kissed his neck and up onto Alex's left shoulder. Kissing the wound that was there from Tunguska and down his arm. He kissed over to his chest and up to Alex's nipple. Gently, he rolled Alex on to his back and began sucking at the nipple. His lips made a trail over to the other nipple where his tongue ran around the perimeter.

Arching his back, a whimper escaped from Alex's lips. Mulder's tongue was making his nipples hard and his cock ache.

Mulder kissed down Alex's torso, the smooth skin and fine hairs under his lips like silk. Licking down from his navel he nuzzled Alex's erection against his chin. His stubble grating along the hard velvety shaft. Alex gave a little jump.

"Ohhhhhh Fox."

Mulder teased Alex's cock with his fingers, stroking his fingertips gently along the length.

"This is all for you Alex...all for you."

He licked the head, tasting the bitter saltiness there. Circling it with his tongue he paused, teasing the slit in the top as Alex seemed to like that.

"Mmmmmmm."

He licked down the hard shaft to the heavy sac underneath. His tongue ran around and under to where it joined Alex's body. He could feel him shudder as his tongue grazed along the puckered opening underneath and flicked back and forth. Moving upwards he took the sac in his mouth, rolling the tightening balls around with his tongue.

Alex breathed in sharply as Mulder moved his mouth off of his balls and licked a trail up his throbbing cock.

Mulder took him in his mouth, relaxing his throat muscles to allow the whole length in.

Alex let out a moan and gripped the sheets, twisting them in his hands.

Mulder brought his mouth up and down over Alex's velvety hardness. He was hard too, his cock throbbing between his legs. He caressed Alex's balls with the knuckles of his right hand while his left held on to the base of the pulsating member.

Alex was moaning and writhing, trying hard not to fuck Mulder's mouth. For a guy who just started giving blowjobs a few months ago he was magnificent.

Mulder's mouth was sliding over the silky smooth cock in his mouth. His tongue was swirling over the head, flicking against the vein up the back. He maintained an even pressure and had Alex moaning within minutes. His right hand moved down and teased the tight opening below his balls with a finger.

The sensation was more than Alex could bear. "Fox...Fox...I'm gonna...Fox!" His hips bucked up as he emptied himself into Mulder's mouth.

Mulder looked up at Alex, his face was contorted, eyes rolled back in his head, mouth twisted into a grimace. Then peaceful, letting out a moan as he came. He could feel the hot, salty cum slide down his throat as he watched Alex who pumped into his mouth a few times before coming still. Mulder ensured to suck up every last drop.

He kissed up the length of Alex's body. His lover's eyes were burning bright green.

"Fox, you are incredible."

"Tell me that when I'm done."

"You're not done?"

"No. That was just the appetizer."

"You should have told me it was pot-luck, I would have brought cupcakes."

Mulder laughed then put his mouth over Alex's, kissing him deeply. He settled down beside his lover, wrapping his arms around him.

"How's your ass?"

"I'll survive. I've had worse."

Mulder kissed the scar on the shoulder before him. "I know."

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it."

"You really do like the rough stuff, don't you?"

Alex breathed in, "yeah, I do."

"Anything else you want to try?"

"I'll let you know. Trust me, I won't let tonight go unnoticed."

"Hmmm." Mulder kissed the shoulder again. "Is that a threat?"

"More of a promise."

They lay there for awhile, Mulder's arms wrapped around Alex from behind. His quivering erection pressed against Alex's ass.

"Are you going to do something about that?"

"Eventually."

"I meant me."

"Hmmm. So soon? Oh I forgot, you're the insatiable Alex Krycek, ready at a moment's notice."

"That's me."

Mulder rolled Alex underneath him. Pressing his weight down, he kissed Alex, rubbing their erections against each other. Both men relished the warm sensation.

Alex could taste the saltiness still on his lips.

Moving down, he nipped at the smooth skin of Alex's chest. Finding Alex's right nipple, his tongue circled around and around before his lips latched on to it, bringing it to a hard nub.

A sigh escaped from the man underneath him.

Licking up his chest to his neck he finally that luscious mouth. His tongue probed the hot wetness before him, circling around the tongue in there. Mulder pulled away gaining a groan from Alex.

Mulder grabbed the lube from beside the bed and liberally coated his cock before lying beside Alex.

"Roll over on your side, back to me."

Alex did as commanded.

"Now put your top leg over, in front of you."

Again, Alex complied.

Mulder teased the opening with the head of his cock, making it wider and wider until he could push himself inside.

"Oh Alex...you always feel so good."

Alex could only answer with a cry of desire.

Mulder began their gentle lovemaking, slowly moving back and forth. His cock inched in and out of Alex, creating a new, subtle pleasure. He reached over and held Alex's cock, stroking it lightly. They were joined like this, one behind another, gentle moans escaping from each man. Mulder kissed Alex's neck, tasting the salt, drinking in his scent. He buried his head in the short hair at the back of his head, nuzzling it with chin.

"Harder...."

"What?"

"Harder."

"You want it harder?"

"Yeah, harder."

"I thought your ass was sore?"

"It is but I still want it harder."

Mulder pulled out of Alex and rolled him on his back, bringing his legs up, over his shoulders. He entered Alex again, moaning at the sensation.

"If this is what you really want...?"

"Mmmmmm, yeah, this is what I really want."

Mulder started moving in and out of Alex, developing a rhythm before gaining strength.

"You want it harder?"

"Mmmmm, yeah, harder."

Mulder started slamming into Alex, rolling forward to grasp Alex's cock in his hand.

"Oh yeah, Fox. Yeah, that's how I like it."

Mulder stroked Alex with his fist, matching the tempo of his hips.

"Is this hard enough?" He looked into those sensuous green pools before him. The red lips twisted into a smirk.

"Oh Fox, it's hard baby, oh yeah...."

He slammed into Alex's ass, sweat trickling down his brow. Bending over, he kissed Alex, squeezing his erection between their torsos.

"Oh Fox....yeah, oh yeah...."

Mulder leaned back and started pumping at a rapid pace, his hand furiously working on Alex's cock. Their eyes remained locked on, wide with passion.

"Alexxx....Nuuuuhhh." Mulder closed his eyes as stars went off behind his eyelids.

Alex was not far behind. His orgasm set off bright lights behind his own eyelids that fluttered shut for a moment.

"Fox!" Alex dug his nails into Mulder's arms and thrust his hips upward as he came, his seed coating both of them.

Mulder collapsed on top of Alex, breathing heavily, kissing the stubbled cheek beside him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mulder pulled out of Alex and cleaned them both up. 

Alex waited for him to lie down again before he put his head on his chest, his arms around him.

Mulder kissed the dark hair. "You're wearing me out Skippy."

"You're not that much older than me Mulder, you should be able to handle it."

"I just need to catch my breath once in awhile"

"But it feels so good." Alex nipped at Mulder's chest.

"Hey, come on, I'm sensitive there you know."

"Hmmm. Ten minutes then we go again."

"Yeah, whatever, ten minutes." Mulder's eyes were starting to close.

A few minutes later both men were snoring lightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3:45 a.m.

"Fox...Fox." Mulder opened one eyelid. It was dark. Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed. Leaning over Mulder, his arm around him.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

"Now?"

"Remember those extra precautions we talked about?"

"That doesn't mean you have to leave in the middle of the night."

"Yes, I do. They'll be wanting answers from yesterday, it's better if I find them."

"Need I remind you that you *arrived* in the daylight yesterday, what makes a difference now?"

"I knew they weren't watching. They were too busy taking care of the old man and the *emergency* whatever the hell it was."

Mulder sighed and reached out to the leather clad arm that was around his waist.

"When can I see you again?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. I'm going to have to ditch the e-mail address."

"How am I going to contact you?"

"You can't."

"Dammit! That's unacceptable. I need to be able to contact you, especially now."

"Fox, honey, don't be angry." Alex reached out and ran the backs of his fingers along his cheek. "It's only for a little while."

"Fuck Alex, how am I supposed to feel? You're playing with fire, I don't like this."

"I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me."

"How can I *not* worry about you?" Mulder sat up. "I don't trust the people you're working with."

Alex took in a deep breath. "Look, as much as it pains me to leave here tonight I have to. I need a little time to get what I need then I'm out."

Mulder couldn't see his face but he knew Alex's eyes were sincere. "You have all my numbers?"

"Committed to memory."

Alex reached out and held Mulder, nuzzling his head with his chin.

"I love you Fox. I meant it when I said I won't let them come between us."

"I love you too Alex." He held on to him, caressing the soft leather, the smell that always reminded him of Alex.

Alex held him for a few minutes. "I should go now."

Mulder sighed. "I really hate to."

"I'll be back." He cupped Mulder's chin in his hand and kissed him deeply before standing up.

"Be careful Alex."

"I will."

Alex walked out of the bedroom, and out the front door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Mulder punched his pillow in frustration before lying down again.

"Those fuckers better not touch him or there will be hell to pay. I'm going to kill that old motherfucker if it's the last thing I do."

He grabbed the pillow next to him and breathed in Alex's scent, holding it until he fell into a fitful sleep.

END OF BOYS VI

 

* * *

 

20 October 1998  
X-Files M/K  
Title: Boys VII: Bittersweet Me  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for tons of bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive: Yes, if my name is attached.  
Series/Sequel: This is part VII of an ongoing series (that may never end)  
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: Let's just say the whole series & even the movie to make it easier. Set after the movie.  
Disclaimer/Warnings: M/M sex ahead! If you don't like slash why the hell are you reading this? Mulder, Krycek, Scully and whoever else is mentioned in here do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter, Fox and 1013 Productions - if I owned them I would be rich - and would have much more fun with them. No harm is intended to anyone else mentioned in this story. Suing me would be useless, my personal net worth is about 5 bucks Canadian.  
Summary: Angst, then the beach for some fun.  
This is my universe and in it Krycek has BOTH arms - if you can't deal with that then too bad. Seeing as though Chris Carter is taking so long with Season Six I am once again jumping ahead and making up my own rules.  
Thanks, as always, to Aries (I bow to the Torture Queen) for beta and everything. Howard, this is for you.

* * *

A presence. Tongue sliding over moist lips. Tender kisses down the jugular. Nibbling on an earlobe. Tongue running up his neck. Soft lips pressed against his own. Then gone.

8:22 a.m.

Mulder sighed in his sleep and rolled over on his side. The sun was coming in his living room window slowly waking him with it's warmth. He was sleeping on the couch after a night of bad movies and too much popcorn. Alone. He couldn't use the bed anymore, it seemed so empty.

He hadn't seen or heard from Alex in weeks. He had a sinking feeling that his lover was gone for good. At the beginning he was sad and frustrated. Then he was angry. Now he was depressed. The Psychologist in him knew it was the grieving process and he tried to push the feelings away. He couldn't. He was human after all.

Scully tried to find out what was wrong but eventually gave up. One day she tried to humor him, even threatening to volunteer them for the *Partner's Retreat* this year. She expected (and hoped for) a sarcastic remark, but instead he said nothing. She was used to him being temperamental but this was going too far. Noticing the pained look in her eyes that only he could see, she left for the day. As the door closed behind her, he put his head in his hands and let out a large groan. He couldn't talk to anyone about this, let alone Scully.

They went to Orlando for a few days on a case and he didn't even try to sneak off to Disneyworld to ride Space Mountain 15 or 20 times between seeing Alien Encounter. Did his work, went back to the hotel room, did more work before getting a few hours sleep.

He tried to keep it together but his moodiness had led to a big blow out with Scully at the end of last week. He screamed at her for some stupid detail, he couldn't remember what it was, paperclips, the sharpness of his pencil. Her patience was worn thin from two weeks of Fox Mulder's moodiness and she snapped. She shouted at him to *leave me the fuck alone, it's not my fault, whatever the hell is up your ass these days* He shouted something stupid back. Then she spat *I hate you* before storming out of the office. Later, he drunkenly begged her forgiveness at her door in the middle of the night. An occurrence he didn't want to make a habit of.

He was lonely. He went to work, went to the pool or the gym, anything to keep from going home to the empty apartment. Being alone never bothered him before. When he was at home, he brooded until he had to go to work again. Flipping around the channels until they blurred.

He made a decision, yesterday, to get a grip and lighten up. Alex was gone and he was just going to have to face it. He knew he was going to have to snap out of this mood soon because it was affecting his work. He thought about talking to someone but he couldn't go traipsing into the counseling service the FBI provided for something like this.

"Hi, my name is Agent Fox Mulder, they call me *Spooky*, I work on the X-Files. Anyway, I'm having a homosexual relationship with a former agent and partner who is now a spy for...for...who the hell knows. And now he's gone and I feel lonely and depressed."

He'd have to deal with it alone. *Psychologist heal thyself.*

He even went to a gay video store but the tapes he got just made him miss Alex more. They were fun to watch but it just wasn't the same.

Saturday. He opened his eyes. A whole day of doing nothing but lie on the couch in his clothes and mope. But first, he had to pee. He sat up and felt something cool against his chest. Looking down he saw a note safety-pinned to his shirt. He pulled the note off and read it.

*Meet me at 10:00 a.m. back of A&P. Let's go to the beach. Dress to ride the bike.*

He smiled to himself. "Alex," he whispered out loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:02 a.m.

The sound of the motorcycle was heard before he could see Alex come around the corner. Mulder's stomach actually jumped at the sound.

Alex pulled up in front of Mulder. Leather chaps covering blue jeans, leather jacket, black helmet.

God he looked good in leather.

He cut the engine and took off his helmet showing that ever present hint of stubble. His eyes blazed green in the harsh sunlight.

"You're late."

"I'm early."

"By who's watch?"

"Mine. Here," he threw Mulder a helmet. "Put this on and let's get going, it's gonna be a scorcher."

"Which is why we're wearing leather and denim in the middle of a heat wave."

"A pair of jeans is cheaper than skin grafts."

"I've missed you." Mulder reached out and ran his thumb over Alex's lower lip.

"I've missed you too. Hop on, let's get out of here."

Mulder put on the helmet and flipped the tinted visor down. He swung his leg over the bike as Alex started it. Finding his foot rests, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the leather clad torso before him. They pulled away from the back of the store, the vibrations between his legs masking the shivers that went up his spine. He ached for Alex and knowing he was going to have to wait as long as it took to get wherever they were going to fulfill his lust didn't make it any easier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11:38 a.m.

They pulled into a cheap but clean motel off of the highway they just rejoined from the "shortcut" Alex took down a gravel road. It was located on the edge of a little town. He could smell the Ocean on the breeze. Alex cut the engine to the bike and Mulder slowly got off.

"Fuck. My ass feels like it's gonna fall off." Mulder's hands went to caress his sore buttocks.

"You get used to it."

"You staying here?"

"Yeah. For now. I'm on vacation."

"I didn't know double agents got vacations."

"I prefer to call it freelance work."

Mulder rolled his eyes as he followed him to the door of the end room of the motel.

Alex unlocked the door and dragged Mulder inside by his arm. He slammed him up against the wall, his mouth meeting the hungry one before him.

"I've missed you so much." Alex threw off his jacket then Mulder's. "I've thought of nothing else in the past three weeks except you and your magnificent ass." He ripped Mulder's shirt over his head.

Mulder pulled Alex's white t-shirt off before frantically working on his jeans. "I've missed you too." He lunged forward, devouring Alex's nipples with his tongue before licking a trail back up to that sweet mouth.

Alex broke free and ran his tongue down Mulder's chest and belly to his jeans. He undid the button then slid down the zipper. Suddenly laughter rang out from his mouth.

"What? Why are you laughing? That's not very romantic you know."

"What the hell is this?" Alex was pulling Mulder's jeans down, revealing his short-style swimsuit.

"You said we were going to the beach!"

"Where's the speedo?"

"I only wear that when I'm swimming...in the pool....working out."

"Aw shit." He looked up at the hazel eyes meeting his, burning with desire. "Well they're coming off anyway." With that Alex removed Mulder's shoes, jeans and shorts.

He nipped at the thighs before him, nuzzling the weeping erection and the fuzzy sac underneath.

Mulder leaned his head back and moaned. He missed him so much and he was so ready he wasn't sure how long he could hold on. He almost came in his jeans a few times on the way here from anticipation.

Alex stood up and took the rest of his clothes off.

"I need you now, I can't wait." Mulder leaned in and kissed him, feeling the stubble on his lips.

Alex moved them over to the bed where Mulder lay face down across it. Alex reached over to his bag and got out the lube before proceeding to get Mulder ready. He easily worked one finger in the opening, searching for that perfect spot. When Mulder breathed in sharply and gave a little jump he knew he was at the right place. He bent over his lover and whispered in his ear.

"You like that?"

"Hmmmmm, yeah." Mulder grabbed a pillow and propped his chin upon it. Starting straight ahead he met Alex's eyes reflecting in the mirror on the other side of the bed.

"You ever watch yourself come?"

"A few times."

"It's great."

Alex had already worked a second finger into Mulder's ass. Mulder sighed as he felt the opening stretch bigger and bigger. He watched as Alex moved his fingers in and out, watching his reaction in the mirror.

Finally Alex pulled his fingers out and lubed up his almost purple cock liberally.

Mulder closed his eyes.

"Hey lover, keep your eyes open."

Alex put an arm under Mulder and brought him up so he was on all fours.

Mulder watched as Alex knelt behind him, then thrust himself inside. Sweat broke out all over his body as this hot throbbing entity entered him.

"Fuck you feel good."

"Baby you feel wonderful, so tight." 

Alex licked his lips as he continued to look straight ahead at the mirror. The sight of them joined like this was almost too much to bear. He began to slowly move in and out of Mulder, noticing that his brow furrowed the slightest with each stroke. He grabbed onto Mulder's hips, moving faster, he wasn't going to last long.

"Make me come Alex."

He leaned forward, grasping Mulder's cock in his hand. It was slick with pre-cum and very hot. He stroked the cock in time with his hips.

Their eyes locked on the scene in the room. Alex behind Mulder, slamming into his buttocks, his arm around him, fisting his cock. Within a minute both men were moaning.

"Oh Fox....fuck....Fox, I'm gonna....Hmmmmmm." Alex closed his eyes for a second as the orgasm washed over his body, feeling the fluid travel from his balls out and into Mulder's ass.

Mulder was right behind him.

"Oh Alex. Oh God....oh Alex!" A grimace went over Mulder's face as he spilled himself into Alex's hand. A look of peace came over his face and his eyes glazed over as the orgasm traveled through every nerve ending in his body.

They then collapsed on the bed, Alex still inside of him.

Alex watched himself kiss Mulder's neck and down. Mulder reached up to greet his mouth and the tender kisses that came from it.

Their sweaty bodies were joined until Alex pulled out of Mulder a minute later and cleaned them up.

He rejoined his lover, putting his head on his chest, his legs over Mulder's, facing the mirror. Mulder was so beautiful, that hard, muscular swimmer's body. The angular jaw line with the days growth of stubble. He sighed and held him tighter.

"You're a kinky little boy aren't you Alex?"

He shrugged, "I guess so."

"You like to watch yourself, you're into S&M. Anything else I should know about?"

"Can't think of anything right now but when I do I'll tell you."

Mulder kissed the top of his head. He seriously thought he would never hold this man in his arms again. He squeezed him tightly to his chest.

"We should get going." Alex said.

"Why?"

"I want to work on my tan."

"Uh huh. You don't want to stay here and do this all afternoon?"

"There will be plenty of time for that later my friend."

"Promise?"

"Oh yes, indeed I do, lover." He kissed him sweetly on the mouth before rolling out of bed.

"I like the sound of that."

Alex dressed in a pair of short-style swim trunks similar to Mulder's and a white tank top. Mulder put on his shorts and a t-shirt. Alex handed Mulder a towel.

"The beach is only a 10 minute walk from here - down the road."

Alex led him down the road to the beach. A few cottages dotted the way. It was hot for September, hardly any wind. By the time they reached the beach the wind had picked up, bringing a cool breeze off the ocean. Pure white sand dunes lined the perimeter of the beach, while closer to the water the sand was packed harder. A group of kids and a few adults were lounging by the edge of where wet met dry. The kids were screaming and chasing each other in the surf. Save for those people no one else was on the beach.

"This is nice."

"It sure is. I discovered this place a couple of years ago. During the middle of summer it's packed full of kids but now it's just day trippers. For some reason everyone thinks summer ends when August does."

"Doesn't it?"

"If it's warm, I say go to the beach."

They spread their towels on the sand and sat on them. Alex and Mulder both removed their shirts.

After a minute, Mulder brought out a small tube of sunscreen and started applying it to himself.

"You want some of this?"

"No."

"Don't you care about skin cancer?"

"I prefer to live dangerously.

"Your funeral."

Mulder applied the sunscreen to most of his body before turning to Alex.

"Will you put some sunscreen on my back please."

"With pleasure. Any other parts that need protection?" Alex ran his hand over Mulder's crotch "Are we going to be tanning nude today?"

"Behave."

"Why?"

"It's a public beach."

"You're too hung up on what people think. Relax."

"Need I remind you who my employer is?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I say if it feels good, do it." He started applying the sunscreen with long, slow strokes, digging his fingers into Mulder's back. He paid special attention to the lower region near the waistband of his shorts.

"You keep doing that and I'm going to have to tie you to a tree again."

"Promise?"

"You're sure in a good mood today."

"I'm on vacation, what's not to be happy about? Are you complaining?"

"No. I'm actually quite content myself."

"Good." Alex reached into his pocket and got out his cigarettes.

"Still smoking I see."

"No lectures please."

"I'm not lecturing you."

"Good 'cause I'm a big boy and I'll kill myself anyway I want to."

Mulder looked at him. He couldn't see his eyes through the sunglasses.

"Are you going to tell me where the hell you've been the past three weeks? Besides breaking into my apartment this morning?"

"Pretty sneaky hey?" He took a drag on his cigarette. "I've been around."

Mulder rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Alex, work with me here. What's been going on?"

Alex took another drag on his cigarette. He looked out into the ocean and the kids playing at the edge of the surf.

"Well, I've been paying for my crime."

"What crime?"

"Destroying the surveillance equipment in that fire after I bugged your place. The old man was none too happy."

Mulder took a deep breath. "What did he do to you?"

Alex looked at Mulder, glad he couldn't see the self-disgust through his sunglasses. "He didn't do anything *to* me..." He hesitated, wondering if he should say anything at all. "I'm on old fogey detail."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I follow some old fuck around all day. One of the old man's cronies. If I get that boring and predictable in my old age I'm going to shoot myself!"

"Assuming you reach old age. What does he do?"

"Goes for coffee for three hours and reads the paper. Goes to the park and feeds the pigeons. Goes home and sleeps. I don't know what the smoking bastard thinks he's up to but it ain't much!"

"Maybe he just wants you out of the way for awhile."

"Yeah, that's probably it. I followed that old fuck around for two weeks then he never called me for a few days so I came here."

"Your vacation."

"Yeah, something like that. It's not like I punch a clock or anything. My time is my own until..." Alex drifted off again, watching a small child chase a beach ball.

"Until?"

"Until they call me again to bug your apartment."

"Ha ha."

"I shouldn't be saying any of this to you. It could put you in jeopardy."

"Yeah, I could pump you for information about the old man's pigeons. Were they regular pigeons or the white ones? Come on Alex, we're in jeopardy already just being together. Tell you what, I'm not going to worry until they send you to kill me."

"Don't joke about that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I have a new e-mail address by the way.

"Can I use it?"

"For now, I'll give it to you later."

Mulder lay down on his towel, soaking in the rays. This was nice. He was relaxed for the first time in weeks. He was also happy that Alex was safe, and they were together, and that he was going to have sex, again, some time today, for the first time in almost a month.

"I have to confess, Alex, you've caused me a lot of grief the past three weeks."

"How?"

"By not..." he sighed, "...by being gone."

"It hasn't been a picnic for me either."

"I..." Mulder tried to choose his words carefully. "I was worried about you. Among other things."

Alex rolled over on his stomach and propped his head on his elbows.

"I know. It killed me not to call but...I couldn't....aw shit." He breathed in sharply then out again.

"Remember when...when you first came to me and you said no strings?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not working is it?"

"I guess not."

"I can't be with you and not love you. I'm miserable when you're not around. I had a huge fight with Scully, she's ready to shoot me."

"She shot you once before, what's stopping her now?"

"Need I remind you that you were the reason *why* she shot me?"

"That's in the past. What's important is that she *didn't* shoot you right? What did you do to her?"

"I was being an asshole."

"Uh huh. How?"

"By...look I was miserable and moody and...aw fuck, nevermind."

"Did you tell her *why* you were miserable and moody?"

"No."

"Are you *going* to tell her why you were miserable and moody?"

"No."

Alex and Mulder lay there for awhile, dropping the subject. They chatted about nothing in particular after that. Alex made sure that he and Mulder flipped over every so often to even out their tans. The sound of the surf and the kids playing calming both men.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Where?"

"Down the beach."

Mulder groaned as he got up from laying still for so long.

T-shirts, towels and sneakers in hand they walked down the hard packed sand close to shore, the water lapping at their feet. Cottages faced the water out to the ocean but soon, Mulder noticed, there were just sand dunes. Alex started up a dune towards a grove of trees.

"Where are you going?"

Alex didn't answer. Mulder followed him to the top of the dune.

"You can see really far up here."

Mulder caught up with him. "Yeah, whatever, nice view."

Alex put his sunglasses on top of his head and took off Mulder's.

"I didn't bring you up here for the view." He looked into those hazel eyes, he missed them so much the past few weeks. Leaning in, he licked Mulder's lips bringing a shudder from him.

"Alex, we're....where are we?"

"There's no one around." With that he kissed Mulder, wrapping his arms around him, feeling up and down his back. He smelled of cocoa butter and sunshine.

"Come on." He took Mulder's hand and led him over to the trees. "This will be more private if you're so paranoid."

Mulder looked at Alex. Broad daylight at the beach...hell yeah!

This time it was Mulder that lunged forward, covering Alex's lips with his own. Their possessions dropped in the sand beside them.

Alex pushed Mulder back a bit so he was resting against a tree. Trailing his lower lip down his chest, he kneeled down before him and pulled his shorts down and off. Mulder was hard, as he knew he would be. He licked the head sending chills up Mulder's spine.

"Oh god, Alex."

Alex had one purpose in mind and that was to suck Mulder off. He stood for a second and discarded his own shorts before kneeling again. He took Mulder's beautiful cock into his mouth.

Mulder leaned against the tree and threw his head back. He loved this more than anything in the world.

Alex began sucking and licking Mulder with precise strokes, one hand cupping Mulder's balls, the other holding on to the base of his cock. His tongue went around the head, licking and teasing underneath it and the opening. It wasn't long before Mulder was breathing heavily.

"Alex....oh Alex...."

Alex moved his hand holding Mulder's balls to his own erection. Stroking along with the rhythm he set with his mouth.

Mulder reached down and wove his fingers through Alex's short hair. Mulder came quickly, unable to hold on after weeks of celibacy.

"Alex....I'm gonna......Alex!

Mulder's essence invaded his mouth, he greedily sucked it down and swallowed. His hand still working on his own cock.

Mulder looked down at Alex and cupped his chin. "Come here"

Alex stood up and released his own cock from his hand. He placed both of them on Mulder's shoulders and kissed him deeply. Suddenly Mulder's hand replaced where his was seconds ago.

Mulder began stroking Alex, running his thumb over the head and pressing on the spot underneath. His mouth still covered the man's before him. His tongue entered the moist cavern before it, teasing the other one there. Suddenly Alex was moaning into his mouth. He began to stroke faster, not letting him break away from the kiss. A large moan came from Alex's mouth as he came into the fine sand at their feet. Mulder finally released him.

"Fuck I've missed you." He leaned and put his forehead on his chest, still breathing heavily.

Mulder wrapped his arms around Alex and held him for a moment, kissing the dark hair on the top of his head. He then brought his face up to his, kissing him gently.

"You don't have any zip ties or duct tape with you do you?"

Mulder laughed. "No but I could use some seaweed if you really wanted to get into it."

"Maybe later. For now, let's go swimming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark when they arrived back at the motel room, having spent the past three hours in a bar & grill down the road.

"I want to take a shower to wash all this sand off."

"I'm joining you." Alex said. He removed Mulder's shirt then slid his shorts down, letting them fall to his ankles where he kicked them away.

Mulder reached out to hold Alex. "You're a hundred degrees." He carefully took Alex's shirt off revealing the sunburn. Mulder clicked his tongue, "you should have put on some sunscreen." He put his hand to the hot, red skin. "It's really hot."

"*I'm* really hot."

"You're going to be sore tomorrow."

"I don't care at this particular moment. Come on, let's get in the shower." Alex stripped off his shorts revealing a stark line between his sunburn and where the shorts had covered. He also had quite a raging hard-on.

Mulder turned on the shower letting the water run cold. "How cold can you stand it?"

"Cold. A gulag in winter does not have hot water need I remind you."

"Please, don't remind me. Hop in, see how that is."

Alex entered the tub. "It's fine."

Mulder followed and closed the curtain around them. Mulder picked up the soap while Alex moved in and started exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Alex grabbed the soap from Mulder and proceeded to wash him free of the sand and sunscreen. Mulder watched him as the soap traveled down his chest, his abs, up his arms, down his legs. Alex took extra time at his groin, sudsing and stroking Mulder into a rather impressive erection. Then the soap dropped to the bottom of the tub.

Both men looked at each other and started laughing.

"You pick it up."

"No, you pick it up."

"I can't bend down."

"Why not?

"I'm too sore."

"I brought my trusty Aloe Vera gel with me. I'll put some on you later."

"So now you're the boyscout?"

"Better believe it."

Mulder bent down and picked up the soap. Kneeling in front of Alex he delicately ran it up and down his legs, Alex's erection grazing his forehead. He ran the soap up between his legs and around his balls to the tight opening at his rear.

Alex sucked in his breath and grabbed on to the thin edge where the tile met wall.

Mulder kept teasing the opening with his finger until one was inside then released. He stood, facing his lover, their eyes meeting. One hand went back to teasing the opening to his ass while the other gently ran the soap over his shoulders. Alex winced. Mulder couldn't tell if it was from the sunburn or the fact two fingers were imbedded inside him, forcing him wider. He rinsed him off before leaning in covering his mouth with his own.

"Hmmmm. You know how I love water sports."

"Turn around."

Alex turned and faced the wall, leaning forward.

Mulder quickly replaced his fingers with the head of his cock. He pushed in with one thrust bringing a cry from Alex. He could feel the water hitting his own buttocks, tickling the back of his thighs, running down the crack of his ass.

Alex could feel Mulder start to move in and out of him. When he was sitting there watching that old man feed the pigeons two images constantly filled his mind. One was taking his new Glock and blowing that old fuck's head off, letting the birds pick at his brain. The other was this - Mulder fucking him from behind. Alex moaned and started thrusting back against the presence behind him.

Mulder reached around and grabbed Alex's slick cock. It jumped as he stroked it in his hand to the tempo of his hips. Alex's back was extremely hot to the touch. He could feel the heat radiating off of him, warming the cool water that hit the skin.

"Hmmmm Alex. I'm going to make you come."

"Yeah, make me come. Make me come Fox."

Mulder sped up, his hips bouncing off of Alex's ass. Both men were moaning and gasping for air. The water continued to spray over both of them as Alex shuddered and came against the tile of the tub enclosure. Mulder was behind him, Alex's muscles clenching around his cock.

"Oh god Alex, you know how to do it to me."

He thrust hard into Alex and came with a sigh. He leaned his forehead against the hot back before him for a minute as the orgasm washed over his body. Finally Mulder pulled out of Alex and turned him around to kiss him.

"You're going to be sore tonight."

"Part of me already is."

They turned off the water and got out of the tub. Mulder gently patted Alex dry with a towel before leading him to the bedroom.

"Lay down, let me spread some aloe vera on you."

"How did you know I was going to get burnt?"

"Just a feeling I had."

Alex lay down on his stomach on the bed, the cool sheets greeting his hot skin.

"This is going to be cold."

Alex jumped when the cool gel hit the burn on his back. "Holy shit."

"Relax. Boy, did you ever do a number on yourself. Your lucky it didn't blister."

Mulder rubbed the gel into Alex's back. Goosebumps started to cover his body in reaction to the loss of body heat and the cool gel.

"I'll be fine. 'Look better once it turns into a tan." Alex mumbled into his pillow.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No."

By the time Mulder worked down to Alex's legs he was asleep. He lay down beside him and pulled the single sheet over them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex woke to tender kisses running down his neck.

"Hmmmm. Good morning."

"You awake?"

"Hmmmm."

Mulder snaked his tongue down Alex's back to those golden brown hairs at the base of Alex's spine. He kissed the spot before raking his stubble over it.

Alex jumped. "Fuck Mulder, watch it."

Mulder dragged his stubble down over Alex's white ass before coming up again to the still sunburnt back.

Alex tried to get up but Mulder held him down with one hand.

"I thought you liked pain."

"Not this kind of pain."

Mulder continued to draw his chin up over Alex's back and to the burnt shoulders.

"Fox, please." He whimpered.

"Shhhh. I know you like it. You probably got a hard on the size of France from this." He flipped Alex over on his back revealing the latter was true. "See." He bent his head down and started on Alex's front, teasing his nipples with his stubbled chin.

Alex replied with a moan.

Mulder ran his face down Alex's body, the stubble scratching the burn on his chest and abdomen He wove a trail to his groin where a spot of pre-cum was beginning to show on the tip of his erection. Continuing the onslaught he ran his stubbled cheek up the shaft.

"Oh jesus!"

"See, I told you you'd like it."

Mulder replaced the stubbled part of his body with his tongue and licked up Alex's hard cock. His tongue teased the slit in the top, tasting the pre-cum there. He then took the whole thing in his mouth. He looked up at Alex who was watching him in the mirror beside the bed. Mulder shifted on the bed so their eyes met in the reflection. His head started to bob over Alex's hard, hot cock. He moaned with pleasure, noticing Alex twist the sheets in his hands. Mulder maintained eye contact bringing Alex off in record time.

Alex was so hot watching Mulder suck him off. It was as if Mulder's mouth was made to suck his dick. Sweat gathered in the divot above his lip, his breathing deepened and then with a groan and a furrow of his brow he emptied himself into Mulder's mouth. Only then did he close his eyes.

Mulder licked him clean then came up to lie beside Alex. He kissed him, his tongue entering the moist heat. Alex rolled over and put his head on Mulder's chest.

"I was going to suggest another day on the beach but I don't think I can take it."

"You'd better not. You're still pretty red."

"Fox...?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to fuck me against that mirror."

"What's with you and the mirror?"

"I just want it." He lifted his head up off of Mulder's chest and kissed him deeply. "I want you inside me." He ran his tongue down the stubble that had tormented him earlier and sucked on the side of his neck. "I want you to fuck me."

Alex stood up and reached out to Mulder who grabbed his hand and stood in front of him. Alex already had a half erection which was growing.

Mulder kissed him, pressing against Alex, feeling his own hardness press into his abdomen.

"Do you want it hard?" He moved his mouth down to Alex's chest to suck on one of his nipples.

"Yeah, you know I like it hard baby."

Alex turned around and braced himself in front of the mirror, his hands outstretched, bent slightly at the waist. He could see Mulder in the background lubing up his fingers and his cock. He was almost drunk with anticipation.

Mulder came up behind Alex and kissed the back of his neck before starting to tease his puckered opening. One finger easily slipped in.

Alex sucked in his breath at the sensation of Mulder's finger. Another one soon joined it and Alex began rocking against them, dragging them against his prostate, bringing shudders throughout his body. He looked at Mulder's face in the mirror. Calm, sedate, except for that *I'm about to get laid* look in his eyes.

"You ready Skippy?"

"Yeah...I'm ready."

Mulder entered his cock into Alex's hot opening. Pausing for a moment he closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked at their reflection in the mirror. Alex's eyes were almost black, his pupils dilated so much. His cock was fully erect again and dripping pre-cum onto the carpet below. Mulder put his hands on Alex's hips and began to thrust in and out of him.

"You said you wanted it hard right?"

"Yeah. Fuck me Fox. Fuck me hard."

Mulder slammed into him as hard as he could without doing them both major damage.

Alex could see the strain in Mulder's neck as he pulled out and hurled himself into his ass. He wanted this hard, needed this hard. Needed to feel Mulder in every pore of his body, every bone, every fiber.

Mulder leaned forward and grasped Alex's cock with one hand, trying to keep pace with his hips. He wasn't going to last too much longer. He was amazed he hadn't come yet himself. Looking at Alex's face he saw the desire, the passion that was there. That gaze sent him over the edge. Leaning back, letting go of Alex, he came with a great force. A loud moan came out of his mouth as he spilled himself into Alex. Bright lights sparked on the back of his eyelids as he closed his eyes for a second. When he regained his breath he looked up and saw that Alex was pumping away at his own cock. Mulder reached over, still embedded in Alex and covered his hand with his own. Together they brought Alex to a resounding orgasm and milked his cock as it spurted against the mirror. Mulder could feel Alex's muscles tighten around his slowly waning cock and held off pulling out for a minute.

"We ruin more motel rooms this way..."

Alex turned around and reached up to Mulder's face, the stubble, those now amazingly blue-green eyes from hazel a minute ago. "I love you Fox."

"I love you too Alex."

They joined, mouths sliding over each other, tongues dancing together. Laying down on the bed they dozed for a good hour before getting up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3:49 p.m.

Alex pulled in the back of the A&P again where he picked Mulder up yesterday. The store was closed and the 15 foot noise wall around the perimeter afforded them some privacy.

Mulder got off the bike, Alex's knapsack strapped to his back. He took off his helmet and handed it to Alex. He looked at the sparkling green eyes with the hint of sorrow in them. He licked his lips before breathing in to speak.

"I want you to come home with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He looked at Mulder's face, his eyes drawn down, his mouth curled into the beginning of a pout. He could not think of one good reason at that particular moment.

"Because."

"That's pretty lame. Come on Alex...I'll cook you dinner."

"I'm definitely not coming now."

"No. You won't be *coming* if you don't smarten up."

Alex took about three seconds to make up his mind. He sighed and looked up at the clouds in the sky. *Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck.* Then he looked back at Mulder.

"Okay."

"I'll walk ahead, you meet me there in 20 minutes."

In the back of his mind he knew he should just drive off into the proverbial sunset and never see him again.

"Okay. 20 minutes."

Mulder walked off to his apartment still wearing his knapsack.

*Well I have to go now, he's got all my stuff,* he argued with himself as he pulled away to kill 20 minutes.

THE END OF BOYS VII

 

* * *

 

Rating: NC-17 for tons of bad language and m/m sex.  
Series/Sequel: This is part VIII of an ongoing series (that may never end)  
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: Let's just say the whole series & even the movie to make it easier. Set after the movie.  
Disclaimer/Warnings: M/M sex ahead! If you don't like slash why the hell are you reading this? Mulder, Krycek, Scully and whoever else is mentioned in here do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter, Fox and 1013 Productions - if I owned them I would be rich - and would have much more fun with them. No harm is intended to anyone else mentioned in this story. Suing me would be useless, my personal net worth is about 5 bucks Canadian.  
Summary: Things get interesting for Krycek who is on surveillance detail.  
This is my universe and in it Krycek has BOTH arms - if you can't deal with that then too bad.  
Season Six...where are you?  
Aries is my mistress of power. Thank you oh wise one for beta.

* * *

Boys VIII: More Than This  
by Nicole S.

1:27 a.m.  
Tuesday

The click of the tape recorder and movement of the wheels woke Alex from his dozing. He sat up, dazed for a few seconds before picking up the binoculars, focusing in on his subject. He slipped the headphones from around his neck up to cover his ears. He had been waiting 15 hours for this.

"Home early just as the old man said."

He was watching Mulder...again. The smoking bastard sent him here, again, to the apartment across the street for a couple of weeks. The old man never got tired of tormenting Alex with these inane surveillance details. Then again, Alex didn't exactly mind this particular assignment.

This time the smoking bastard put a couple of goons in a car down below to watch *him* watch Mulder. To keep the place from burning like last time and to keep an eye on him, make sure he was doing his job. Alex swore the fire last time was an accident but the old man wouldn't have any of it. Punishing him by making him follow a boring, old fuck around for two weeks then letting him stew in his own juices for a couple more. There was nothing worse than looking over your shoulder every 10 minutes.

The equipment he was working with was ancient. Big reels of tape. Way before digital. The old man laughed at him when he told him what he *wanted* to use and threw the list of computer equipment he required in his face. Why was he doing this? He didn't need this shit, doing the dirty work of that black lunged monster. He could take off and hide, create a new identity for himself, a new life anywhere the hell he chose to on this planet. Why was he staying around DC working for people he hated?

He sighed, still looking through the binoculars. Mulder was rummaging in the bedroom. That was the reason right there. Without Mulder he felt lost. He could hear rustling of clothing, drawers being slammed. Too bad for the blinds, now always tightly shut in the bedroom, or he could probably see him. Was he naked? His groin stirred at the thought. Was it only a week ago they made love on the other side of those blinds? He could hear footsteps down the hall. Then, a minute later, the shower running.

Was it only this morning he broke into Mulder's apartment and installed 3 new bugs? Yeah, they were up to 3 now, living room, dining room and phone. Mulder and Scully had been sent to Phoenix on a case on Thursday. They weren't supposed to be home until Friday. It was now Tuesday. The old man called him on that annoying cell phone he gave him a few days ago telling him that they had wrapped up early and he should *start the detail post-haste*. Yeah, whatever.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck as he listened to Mulder take his shower. He leaned back and closed his eyes, imagining the slippery soap slide across the smooth skin. Through the hair on his chest, his legs, up between those legs to that large cock and the heavy sac that hung there.... Alex's eyes snapped open. He couldn't think about that now. It was driving him crazy knowing his lover was naked across the street...in the shower...wet...his skin glistening... It took most of his willpower not to take the chair, smash all the equipment and go join Mulder under the steamy spray.

He stood up and paced for a few minutes, letting the throbbing in his groin subside. When he was sure he wasn't going to come in his pants, he stood before the window, looking down at the man keeping an eye on him in the car.

"Ha!" He thought. "You have to sit in a cramped car while I have the luxury of a chair, with wheels on it, and a couch! I also have a toilet and running water and a fridge!"

Serves that goon right. He was a dumb, uneducated slob! This was nightgoon's shift. There was also daygoon who was also a slobby pile of shit. Pure bulk, no brains - hardly any gray matter between them. This afternoon, Alex slipped out the back door and was gone for two hours! Daygoon didn't even notice. He went for pizza, got some supplies for the evening, even stopped to look at magazines for a good half hour. He walked up the street daygoon was parked on with a Grande Cafe Mocha (with an extra shot of expresso) and walked past his car. The guy was asleep! How sloppy! Alex went right up to the driver's window and looked inside, sipping his coffee, his sunglasses perched on the end of his nose.

"I could kill you right here, right now and you wouldn't feel a thing," he thought.

He spun on his heel and walked into the building, up to the surveillance room. He flopped down in the chair, still sipping his coffee for a minute before taking one of the apples from his bag of supplies. He was about to bite into it when a wicked thought crossed his mind. He stood up and opened the window, a grin spreading across his face.

Shooting out the back window of the car - he could do that - but this idea had that childish quality he craved. He looked up and down the empty street before lobbing the apple out and watched it bounce off the hood of the car making a large bang and splatting on the road. He noticed it made a dent in the hood. Alex laughed out loud as daygoon got out of the car, and looked up and down the street, hand on his holster, sleep in his eyes.

"It's right there beside the fucking car you moron," he said out loud. The daygoon got back in the car.

"Fuck. Where does he get these idiots?" He lay down on the couch, his feet up. "These guys are just big, dumb pseudo-jocks. No formal training, except the gang they were in as a teenager. I don't want these guys watching *my* back when it comes down to it."

A car coming down the street snapped him back to the present. He flopped down in the chair again and put the headphones back on. The shower had stopped. Mulder was rustling clothes again. He picked up the binoculars and looked across the road. The air conditioner and half shut blinds blocked most of the view but he could see part of the couch, the coffee table and inside the kitchen to the dining room.

Alex removed the binoculars "Shit," he thought. "If you can see that part of the couch then....then the people in this building got a pretty good show last week....and the month before...oh my god, we've fucked on that part of the couch a dozen times."

He laughed to himself, "Well, I hope they enjoyed it."

Alex switched to the 35mm camera with the high-power lens. This was better, it was on a tripod and didn't shake as his hands did now. Five hours without a cigarette, doing pretty good. Although his coffee consumption nearly doubled as a result.

Mulder strode into the living room wearing sweats and a t-shirt. He flipped on the TV before going to the kitchen. He looked tired.

"Go to sleep, Fox," Alex whispered.

Mulder opened the fridge and took out a beer and a bagel before going back to the living room.

"Healthy snack."

He sat down then took a sip of the beer, putting the can on the coffee table before picking up the remote and biting into the bagel.

"Might as well take a few for posterity." He snapped the shutter three times. *Shots 1, 2 & 3 - Mulder eating a bagel*, he wrote in his log.

Alex looked through the camera again. Mulder popped the last bit of the bagel in his mouth before picking up his beer and settling back on the couch, remote in his hand. Alex could only see his hand with the remote and from his hips downward at this angle. The bookcase blocked the rest of him from view. The headphones were an assault of Mulder's relentless flipping around the channels, at least four times. Finally, he settled on a classic Star Trek episode.

"Good choice, Mulder, gotta love the classics. Kirk and all those space vixens. Every chick on that show was dressed like Nancy Sinatra - short dress, boots, big hair, lots of eyeliner. Those tight starfleet uniforms leaving nothing to the imagination...."

Mulder let out a belch before getting up and listening to his phone messages - Alex had heard most of them first-hand on the phone-tap.

First message was from someone asking if Mulder would like to go for Cheese Steaks. They claim to know the whereabouts of the original wrapper of the "Monica Cigar". Must be those three kooks Mulder knows with that conspiracy paper. "You guys are sick," Mulder mumbled.

Messages two and three were from rival long-distance companies.

Message four - now this is where it got interesting - Chantal phoning for Marty wondering why she hasn't heard his sexy voice in over two months. Mulder laughed at that one before saying "Sorry Chantal, Papa's got a brand new bag."

Message five - Alex winced as he heard Skinner's voice screaming about the fuckup in Phoenix and how he and Scully had better be sitting in his office tomorrow at 9 a.m. sharp ready to explain what the hell happened.

Message six was from Scully telling Mulder she got home from the airport okay and they should meet tomorrow to go over everything before seeing Skinner. 7:30 at the office. She'd bring the coffee if he supplied breakfast.

That was it for the messages.

He watched Mulder stand there before his desk, erasing the messages on his answering machine. His face was growing red. He downed the last of the beer then threw the empty can across the room.

"Fuck!" He ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Alex followed Mulder's movements as he stomped to the kitchen and grabbed another beer from the fridge. He looked at it then put it back. Turning to his cupboard he pulled out the bottle of Absolut Alex left there last week.

"Hey, that's *my* vodka," Alex whispered. He could stand it no longer, he reached over and got a cigarette out of his pack then lit it. The smoke burned his lungs as it went down. He could hear the tinkle of glass against glass and footfalls as Mulder moved back to the living room.

He looked through the camera again and moved it to see Mulder sitting on the couch, in plain view. He poured himself a large shot before raising the glass in the air.

"Na Zdorovia Alex, wherever you are."

"Shit," Alex whispered. He made a note of the time and quickly wheeled back to mark the tape so he could erase that later. "I have a feeling I'm going to do that a lot." He thought. He took a long drag on the cigarette before stubbing it out and going back to the camera.

Mulder finished his drink then stood up and put a tape in the VCR. Alex could hear the whirring of the motor as the tape rewound. Mulder sat down towards the other end of the couch again, and poured himself another drink before slouching down a bit. Alex could see from his hips down to his toes and that was about it. The blue flicker of the television pulsated throughout the room as the tape stopped and was played. Alex could hear music but couldn't directly see the screen. Then the sound of the tape fast-seeking for a minute. When it stopped he could hear two men moaning.

"Oooooooh Fox, a little frustrated aren't we?"

He watched as Mulder put the now empty glass on the table. That same hand went to his crotch, stroking himself through the fabric.

"Baby, don't do that." Alex watched as Mulder pulled his sweats down a few inches to expose his cock. It was half hard. Alex's own cock stirred. Moaning was still coming from the television, he could hear skin slapping against skin.

Mulder started stroking himself gently, bringing on a pretty good erection. He then started stroking harder, making small grunting sounds.

"Fox, don't... shit." Alex whispered. "I should be doing that." His own erection was starting to throb seeing Mulder jerk off. He absentmindedly reached down and readjusted himself.

Mulder let out a gasp as he came, the cum oozing over his hand before he reached for the box of kleenex on the table.

"Fuck this. I should be making love to him, not watching him jerk off." Alex watched as Mulder cleaned himself up then returned his cock to his sweats. He heard him sigh and then lay down on the couch. After a few minutes he shut the TV off and went to sleep.

Alex also went to his couch, the long cord of the headphones stretching across the room. He heard Mulder's heavy breaths as he slept. Alex also fell into a slumber after awhile.

7:39 p.m.  
Tuesday

Mulder was in a shitty mood. Today was probably a shitty day. Alex could only guess what Skinner had put him through this morning. Alex e-mailed him a bunch of dirty jokes to cheer him up. Looks like he would need more than that tonight.

This morning at 6:00 when Mulder's alarm went off he pulled his gun and almost shot at the tape recorder until he realized where he was. Holy shit, that alarm in the living room could wake the dead. He and Mulder had the soothing sounds of the clock radio in the bedroom whenever he stayed the night. They usually set it an hour earlier than usual to make love before Mulder had to go to work. He heard Mulder groan before he got up off the couch and started to get ready.

Alex had to hustle. He quickly got dressed and was down in his car before Mulder had his tie on.

This new car was a 1989 Volvo sedan with tinted windows. Black of course. He drove his motorcycle to New York where he traded it (and a couple of grand) for the Volvo. His buddy knew exactly what he wanted and fixed him up nicely. It killed him to trade the Harley but he could always get another one later.

After 10 minutes Mulder came out off the apartment, got in his car and started to drive to work. Alex followed him, knowing his exact route and what he was going to do. He stopped for bagels and a fruit salad (for Scully) then drove the rest of the way to work, parked in his spot and was inside his office by 7:15. He noticed daygoon was watching him, his big dumb face in the rearview mirror. Who taught these guys how to follow someone? "You're too close asshole!" Alex shook his head. Now Alex had to wait. He had all day to kill while Mulder was at work.

He started by driving back to the apartment across from Mulder's and going back to sleep for a good 3 hours, getting up about 11:30. Then he showered and changed his clothes before going out. He got some lunch, a coffee. Then he went to the library and poked around there for awhile and used their computer before getting bored and going back to the apartment. He walked right by the daygoon again. Looked right at him. He didn't do anything. "Fuck this guy is dumber than I thought." Alex went up to the apartment, had a nice nap before microwaving himself some dinner. Then it was time to drive downtown and follow Mulder home.

He followed Mulder to a 7-11 where he picked up a 6 of beer. He and waited as Mulder went through the McDonald's drive thru then followed him home. Nightgoon was tailing them from a better distance than daygoon did. Alex parked his car around the back and ran up to the surveillance room. He threw himself into his chair, put on the headphones and started peering through the camera.

Mulder was in the bedroom, probably changing. He appeared in his usual sweats and t-shirt a minute later. Alex watched as he devoured the fast food in record time.

Alex's stomach grumbled. He lit a cigarette - only the second one that day.

Mulder, now finished with his burger and fries, reached for the bottle of vodka that was still on the table from yesterday. He poured himself a drink and sipped it while he watched the end of the news.

"And you get pissed at *me* for drinking!"

Mulder downed the vodka and went to the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of water before going back to the living room. He sat down in front of his computer and checked his messages. Alex knew he got the dirty jokes because he started giggling uncontrollably. Must have been funnier than he thought. He must not have much e-mail either because it only took him 10 minutes to check his messages before turning the computer off and going back to the couch and the television.

Alex could hear the whirring of the tape in the VCR and knew what was coming. His cock jumped at the thought of Mulder jerking off again. He stubbed out his cigarette.

Mulder had his sweats pulled down around his hips, stroking his half-erect cock. Alex could hear the same moans he heard yesterday coming from the television. He undid his own jeans and slid them down revealing a rock-hard erection. He began to stroke himself, in time with Mulder's hand, on his own cock.

"Oh baby, we should be together. We should be doing this to each other."

Mulder started gasping, his hand working faster.

Alex pulled away from the camera, leaning back in the chair. He closed his eyes and imagined it was he and Fox together, not across the street from each other.

Alex heard Mulder come with a grunt. He was not far behind. With a soft moan he came into his own hand.

Alex was leaned back, sprawled across the chair, headphones askew. He could hear Mulder breathing heavily. Alex looked down at himself and groaned as he got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he got back he discovered that Mulder was still watching the porno tape. Alex could hear the dialogue on the movie.

"Hey Alex, want to come for a ride?"

"I should study."

"Come on Alex, *I'll* help you study."

"Well...okay but I have to be back in the dorm by 10."

"Oh I'll have your pretty little ass home by then."

Alex covered his mouth as he laughed out loud.

As if Mulder heard him he turned off the tape and got up off the couch. He went to the window and looked up and down the street as if he was looking for someone. Alex snapped a few pictures of his sullen face, those hazel eyes without their spark. Then Mulder went and took a shower.

For two agonizing weeks the surveillance continued. He hated every second of it and couldn't wait for it to be over. Alex sent Mulder e-mails from the library telling him not to worry, he was fine and they would get together soon. The only part he enjoyed was his nightly *date* with "Alex and Mikey" on the videotape. If Mulder only knew...he'd probably beat his fucking head in.

Alex watched Mulder and the goons watched him. They were now following him on his pizza and coffee runs. He came back one evening from following Mulder to the gym to find one of them in the surveillance apartment listening to the tapes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex screamed at the intruder.

"I'm just checking to see that you're doing your job."

Alex could only see red as he ran up to the man and slammed his head into the wall. The plaster cracked and the man made a moaning sound as he crumpled to the floor. Stepping on the goon's head, Alex pulled his new, light Glock from his holster and pointed it at him.

"Don't you ever, ever fuck with my shit! Got that buddy!" Alex pushed the gun into the man's spine. "You know. I haven't killed anyone with *this* gun yet. Would you like to be the first?" He dug the gun into the man's side, itching to pull the trigger. "If I catch you or your steroid case friend up here again, I will kill you and everyone you are related to. A limb on your family tree will cease to exist!"

He took his foot off of the man's head.

"Get up and get the fuck out of here."

The man groaned, dazed by his head meeting the wall.

Alex grabbed him from under his armpit and yanked him up. The man wouldn't stand so he dragged him to the door and threw him into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

"Fucker. I'm going to kill him, I swear."

Now he was driving to meet the smoking bastard for a *meeting*. Shit it was only 7:30 a.m. He had just followed Mulder to work when the cell phone rang. It was the old man asking him to come and have breakfast with him. He was nervous. He didn't like meeting with him. He pulled into the parking lot of the old K-mart, where the smoking bastard was waiting.

"Nice car Alex."

"It gets me around. What do you want?"

"Patience. Would you like to go somewhere and have a little breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well then. Let's get down to business." He lit a cigarette bringing an intense craving to Alex who shoved it down with every ounce of willpower he had.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Alex?"

"No."

"The surveillance we have on Mr. Mulder is not fruitful. He doesn't talk about his cases outside the office like some agents. What I'm interested in is what he saw in Phoenix two weeks ago. We have a suspicion that he may have seen more than he should have."

"He hasn't said one word about Phoenix. How do we know he even saw anything? All we know is that Skinner is pissed for some reason."

"Precisely. Skinner sent them there to gather information and is *pissed* as you say because we found out they were there. One of our operatives saw them poking their noses where they shouldn't be. They left soon after that."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to personally handle this Alex. I want you to use whatever means necessary to extract information from Mr. Mulder."

"You mean beat it out of him?"

"By whatever means necessary."

Alex looked at the man before him. Pale, craggy skin, that leer of a mouth. He just wanted to blow his fucking head off he hated him so much. "I want you to call off the goons. I want to do it by myself."

"I'll call off the *goons*, but if you disappoint me I will send them after you."

"Please do." Alex's eyes looked like hard, cut green glass. The glare he was giving the old man was enough to put a tiny twinge of fear into him.

"Don't kill them Alex. Or Mulder for that matter. We need everyone alive...for now." He flicked his cigarette butt on the ground then got into his car and drove away.

Alex watched him drive off before getting in his own vehicle. He sat in the drivers seat of his Volvo, hands on the steering wheel, staring out the front windshield.

"What the fuck do I do now?" He put his head down on the steering wheel and thought of a plan.

7:30 p.m.

Alex stood in the shadows of the parkade at the back of Mulder's apartment block. He had thought of a plan and hoped to hell it worked. Those fucking goons were just over there. They weren't supposed to be here, the old man was supposed to call them off. Now he was going to have to put on a show.

He had spent the day removing the bugs from Mulder's apartment, scanning the place with his new bug scanner. He then scanned his car and found a tracking device that he knew would be there. After he cleaned his car he re-edited the tapes. Last night when Mulder came he shouted *Alex* and he had to remove it.

He peeked around the corner again at the two burly guys in the car in the corner. "Gee, you guys are smart." Alex said to himself. "You parked your car under the light so everyone can see you...real smart."

Suddenly, Mulder's car swung in and into a parking spot. Alex slowly drew his gun and waited.

Mulder got out of the car and shut the door. He slung his jacket over his shoulder and began walking towards the building when Alex grabbed him. He held him, whispering in his ear to play along. Mulder spun around to see Alex holding a gun on him.

"You're coming with me." He waved the gun over to the Volvo.

"Gee Krycek, aren't you going to kiss me hello first?"

Alex looked at Mulder. His eyes were blazing, he looked so fucking sexy, if those goons weren't right over there he would just drop to his knees and start sucking on his cock. "Turn around."

"You're not going to get kinky on me are you?"

Alex cuffed Mulder's hands together behind his back.

"Get in the car Mulder. Don't try anything."

"Ooooh, you are going to get kinky on me!"

"Shut up and get in the fucking car!" He jabbed his gun into Mulder's side for good measure before shoving him in the passenger's side and shutting the door behind him.

Alex got in the driver's side and, with tires squealing, sped out of the parkade and down the street.

Mulder, not having any hands free, was thrown against the door of the car. "Jesus Christ Alex, you trying to kill me or something?"

"See the two morons in the Mercury behind us, they're following me. We have to lose them."

Alex quickly swerved in and out of traffic, down side streets, through a bad neighborhood and finally to the highway. He lit a cigarette, not caring if Mulder liked it or not. He rolled the window down just the same.

"I think they're gone."

"They were gone 10 minutes ago. Where did you learn to drive like that?"

"The movies."

"Should we be talking...if there are people following you they could have bugged your car."

"They did. I found it 2 hours ago. They haven't had a chance to re-install anything since. That's why the two goons were watching me."

"So what's the occasion. You're not going to kill me are you?"

Alex took another drag on the cigarette before flicking it out the open window.

"No. Where's that park we went to?"

"You sure you want to go back there?" Mulder laughed, attempting humor.

"We need to talk."

Mulder stopped laughing, this was serious. "It's just over the hill. About two miles."

"The old man wants to know what you know about Phoenix."

"Nothing happened in Phoenix. We...we were called home early. That's all I'm giving you."

They rode in silence until they were safely in the park. Alex cut the engine. It was barely light, twilight making dark shadows. The dark tint of the windows didn't help much either.

"Are you going to un-cuff me?"

"Maybe. I am supposed to interrogate you."

"What if I won't spill?"

"I'm supposed to use whatever means necessary." Alex shifted in his seat, reached over and ran his finger down Mulder's chin.

Mulder guessed this wasn't so serious after all. "You'll never get me to talk."

Alex could just see Mulder's eyes, burning with desire in the faint light. He undid Mulder's tie and flung it aside. Then leaned in and licked a trail up his neck to his earlobe where he whispered "I might have to torture you."

"I'll never tell you no matter how much pain you..." Mulder sucked in his breath as Alex caressed the bulge in the front of his dress pants. "...you inflict on me."

Alex ripped open Mulder's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He covered Mulder's mouth with his own, slipping his tongue in for a moment before pulling away.

"Are you sure you won't talk?"

"Never."

"I'll just have to fuck it out of you then."

"You can try."

Alex pulled Mulder's shirt open and ripped the undershirt down the middle. His mouth assaulted Mulder's nipples, biting and tugging at them, bringing them to hard peaks.

Mulder threw his head back, a moan escaped his lips.

Alex removed Mulder's SIG from the holster and placed it on the dashboard of the car. He then unbuckled the belt, unbuttoned his pants and zipper. He slid Mulder's pants, down revealing gray cotton jersey boxer shorts.

"Underwear Mulder? I'm disappointed."

"I gotta wear them to work you know."

"New FBI regulation?"

"I don't want to get wounded and have no underwear on."

"I guess I can see your point. Let's move to the back seat where we have more room."

He reached over and un-cuffed one of Mulder's hands, leaving the other half dangling from his wrist. Both men moved to the back seat, Mulder leaving his pants in the front.

Mulder started kissing Alex on the mouth, his tongue probing the moist heat. His hands moved down Alex's body, pausing to tweak a nipple before ripping his shirt over his head. He moved his mouth down, leading a trail with his tongue to Alex's nipples. He stopped there and sucked on one while he undid Alex's jeans.

Suddenly Alex pushed him away.

"Put your hands over your head."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Or do you want me to get my gun?"

"Depends on what caliber you're talking about."

Alex pushed his Glock in Mulder's side. "Do it."

"Ooooh you're scaring me Alex." Mulder put his hands over his head.

Alex swiftly cuffed Mulder to the hand hold above the window.

"You like cuffing me don't you?"

"Need I remind you that *you* tied *me* to a tree?"

Mulder laughed. "Yeah but you liked it."

Alex slid out of his jeans and ripped Mulder's underwear off. He ran his Glock up and down Mulder's abdomen, teasing him with it. He ran it down around his balls, up along his hardness and back to his chest.

The feel of the hard plastic of the body and the cold metal of the barrel sent shivers up Mulder's spine. Visions of his balls being blasted off his body ran through his head.

"I'm getting nervous Alex."

"Why?"

"I'm not fond of guns being pulled on me by my lover."

"Relax."

"I can't relax Alex. Put the gun away."

"Hmmm...Fox Mulder's getting scared. That turns me on you know." Alex said as he lapped at one of his nipples.

"Well then you should be frothing at the mouth."

"I am." Alex ran the gun down again to rest against Mulder's now weeping cock.

"Please."

"Relax, my finger's not even on the trigger."

"Just the same..."

"You're no fun."

"I've seen Pulp Fiction too many times."

"I'm not a heroin addict and I don't drive a Nova."

Alex put his gun on the front seat and began snaking his tongue down Mulder's chest to the curly golden brown hairs at his lap.

"So Mulder...are you gonna talk...or do I have to fuck it out of you?"

"I told you, you could try."

Alex swung Mulder's legs along the back seat and straddled him, taking the very tip of his cock in his mouth.

"Alex..." he sighed.

Alex stayed at the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit in the top and sucking on it. Very slowly he inched down, licking and sucking, driving Mulder mad with each stroke of his tongue.

It took everything inside Mulder not to fuck Alex's mouth.

Alex held Mulder's balls in his hand, stroking them, feeling the hairs that covered them. When he felt them tighten in his hand, he released him from his mouth.

"Noooo. Alex. I'm so close."

"I know." He leaned forward, careful not to touch Mulder's erection and kissed him deeply.

"Bastard" Mulder hissed through his teeth.

Again and again Alex brought Mulder to the brink before pulling back, leaving him to groan in agony and writhe on the back seat of the car.

"Are you gonna talk?"

"I'll tell you everything. We went to Phoenix. Our meal on the plane was horrible. We ate Eggs Benedict for breakfast on Saturday...Scully got a papercut on a file folder...what more do you want to know?"

"Hmmmm. Sounds like you're stalling."

"Alex please." Mulder whimpered.

Alex couldn't stand it any longer. His cock ached, his own body cried out to be joined with Mulder's. He kissed him hungrily, his tongue reaching down his throat. He pulled away and uncuffed Mulder, bringing him up so he was draped over the seats. Alex took the lube out of his jeans pocket on the floor and coated two fingers. He teased Mulder's opening until it relented to one finger, then another.

"Oh yeah Alex."

Mulder started humping the fingers right away, pushing them deeper and deeper into himself.

Alex prepared his cock and entered Mulder with one shove.

"What were you doing in Phoenix, Mulder?" Alex groaned.

"Jerking off, thinking of you." Mulder sighed as Alex started moving in and out of him.

"Hmmmm." Alex thrust into Mulder, sweat starting to form on his brow. Condensation had formed on the inside of all the windows from their breath.

"What else?"

"I jerked off in the shower....in my bed...I...uh...I tried to go to a....D....D... Diamondbacks game...aaaahhhh."

"Tell me....more..." Alex was slamming into Mulder now, his thighs slapping against his ass cheeks.

"I...uh....I....fuck...Alex!" Mulder came onto the upholstery on the back of the seat.

Mulder's ass clenched around Alex's cock. Alex stopped for a minute, letting Mulder have his glory, then continued.

"Well Mulder that really pissed me off. I just got this car." He began thrusting into Mulder's ass, wanting himself to come. He was using all of his strength, slamming into Mulder, rocking the car back and forth.

"You'd...better...tell...me...everything....nuuuhhhh Fox." Alex came, sparks going off behind his eyelids. He collapsed on top of Mulder. A drop of sweat fell on Mulder's back.

Alex pulled out when the sensations finally ran through his body. He gently led them both back to sit on the seat. Alex kissed Mulder before putting his arms around him and resting his head against his chest.

Mulder spoke. "I haven't done that since I was seventeen."

"What?"

"Get laid in the back of a car."

"I thought you meant the handcuff part."

They sat there for a minute caressing each other.

"So. What brought this whole thing on? Why is he interested in Phoenix?"

"You're supposed to tell me. Something you saw."

"We didn't see anything. Our contact got killed 10 minutes before we met him. We found him in his car with half of his head missing."

"Why were you meeting him?"

"That's all I'm giving you Skippy. I don't care if you fuck me 16 ways 'till Sunday. I'm not telling you."

"I guess that's fair. I probably wouldn't tell *me* anything either."

"What are you going to say to the smoking bastard?"

"I'll think of something."

"In the meantime, come to my place. My bed is more comfortable than the back of this car."

"You're lucky I didn't take the Mercedes convertible."

"It's been too long." Mulder kissed the top of Alex's head and ran his hands down his bare back. "You haven't slept over in weeks."

"I dunno, those guys are probably watching."

"Drop me off then drive around for awhile like you did that weekend we went to the beach. You can sneak in."

"Close the blinds in the living room before I get there."

"What?"

"Please don't hit me Mulder, I've been through agony the past two weeks."

"Were you watching me again?"

"Yes." Alex put one hand up to shield his face, the other went to cover his balls.

Mulder sighed and sat there for a minute. It was really dark, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. What the hell was he going to do with this guy?

"Fuck Alex, couldn't you have told me? Two weeks is a long time."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying to survive out here you know."

"I know."

Mulder held Alex tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"Aren't you going to hit me?"

"No. Your punishment will come later."

"I don't have any duct tape in my car."

"Don't worry Alex. I will think of something. For now I think you should suck my dick."

"Right now? Already?" Alex felt down Mulder's abdomen to the throbbing member below. He grabbed on to it and stroked it gently. Mulder let out a small sigh.

"What brought this on?"

"Thinking of what I'm going to do to you...at a later time."

Alex started licking his way down Mulder's torso to the hardness that he craved.

"Hmmm. Anything that does this to you I'm going to like."

"Oh, you'll like it."

Alex took the whole member in his mouth, taking it deeper down into his throat. Using long strokes, he moved his mouth up and down over Mulder.

"That's it...that's it Alex. Suck it Alex." Mulder wove his hands through the dark hair he couldn't see but could feel bobbing up and down over his lap.

He swirled his tongue over and around the head again and again before nibbling at the underside of the head. He brought his tongue up and over the head to tease the slit and down again, following the vein down the back.

Mulder then pulled on the hair in his hand, releasing Alex from his cock. He brought his face up to his own, thrusting his tongue down his throat, tasting himself in Alex's mouth.

"Come here. Let me fuck you. Let me feel you."

Alex straddled Mulder's lap and lowered himself gingerly on Mulder's wet cock. Alex leaned over Mulder's shoulder to clear the roof of the car. He started moving himself up and down over Mulder.

"Yeah baby....oh yeah."

Mulder was gasping as he squeezed Alex to his chest and his cock between their still sweaty torsos. They moved as one, up and down, in and out. The sweat started to roll off of each man, mingling with each other.

Alex was right on the edge and was going to go over pretty soon.

"Oh baby...you feel so good...so good..." The warm fluid spurted up, covering their abdomen and chest area.

"Alex....Hmmmm." Mulder was right there, coming deep inside his lover.

They sat there joined, breathing heavily, the condensation dripping down the inside of the car windows.

"It's sure is steamy in here."

"Hmmmm. I'll have to wash the car again tomorrow."

Mulder kissed Alex's cheek, feeling the dampness that had trickled down from his brow.

"You're pretty steamy too."

"It's hard work you know."

They sat there, joined until Mulder said "Come on, Alex, let's go home."

THE END OF PART VIII

 

* * *

 

28 October 1998  
X-Files M/K  
Title: Boys IX: Closer  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for tons of bad language, m/m sex, violence and s&m.  
Series/Sequel: This is the last of the Boys Series - another series will follow. There are 9 Boys episodes in total.  
Feedback please!   
Warning: This is loaded with violence, some bondage and lots of radically unsafe sex between two beautiful men. If you don't like it - run!  
Spoilers: Set after the movie. Disclaimer: Mulder, Krycek, Scully and whoever else is mentioned in here do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter, Fox and 1013 Productions - if I owned them I would be rich - and would have much more fun with them. No harm is intended to anyone else mentioned in this story. Suing me would be useless, my personal net worth is about 5 bucks Canadian.  
Summary: Mulder decides to cook and have Alex over for a romantic dinner. Schmoop ahead!  
This is my universe and in it Krycek has BOTH arms - if you can't deal with that then too bad.  
Thank you to Aries & Orithain for beta, being cool and encouraging me not to stop. I would also like to thank everyone for all their feedback on this series - it kept me going!

* * *

Alex Krycek was on his third cigarette while waiting for his contact. He was supposed to be here at 5:30. It was now 5:45 and had started to rain. Alex was not liking this at all. He paced back and forth in the large doorway of the building, the red glow of his cigarette bouncing in the dim light. He peeked out again, no sign of him. He sighed and took another drag. Killing this guy was going to be easy, he hated people that weren't on time.

Finally, a car came down the alley. Alex flicked his cigarette into a puddle and drew his gun. He waited for his contact to get out of the car before he walked silently up behind him and pistol-whipped him into unconsciousness. He then hefted the man into the back seat, got the keys and slid into the drivers seat.

//Thank god I hit the gym four times a week.//

He adjusted the rear view mirror, started the car and drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder steered the shopping cart down the aisles of the near-empty grocery store. Two lemons...chicken breasts...cilantro... he looked at his list again. He couldn't believe he had made a shopping list. He couldn't believe he was going to cook! What had possessed him to invite Alex over for dinner? He couldn't cook!

As soon as he hit *send* on the e-mail invitation he panicked. What the hell was he going to make? He fretted for a good two hours before he remembered a conversation Scully had with Holly about Lemon Chicken in their office a few weeks ago. He couldn't ask her how to make it, she would get suspicious. Instead, he went to the library and photocopied the recipe out of the Good Housekeeping Cook Book. Looked easy enough.

He knew he didn't have to feed Alex to get him to come over, he just had to say the word and he was either picking his lock, knocking on his door, or crawling through his window. Nope it was the show-off in Fox Mulder that got him into this mess.

He found himself humming along with the Sarah McLaughlin song being piped in the grocery store. He was very happy, almost giddy. It was unlike him to be this happy and it was all Alex's fault. He finally realized that he was in love with him, head over heels in fact. He shook his head as he threw a box of Uncle Ben's Rice Pilaf in his cart. How the hell did that happen? He loved him but wasn't *in* love with him until it hit him like a ton of bricks three days ago. He had been smiling ever since.

Scully was confused by the change in his demeanor. She tried to ambush him and get her to tell her who *she* was that had him in such a good mood.

"You're never in a good mood. Did you meet a woman?" She asked with a twinge of jealousy in her voice.

"There is no woman, Scully. Can't a guy be happy?"

She didn't believe him and gave him one of her sideways glares before changing the subject.

He got to the checkout and mentally went over everything that he needed. He spent a good half hour in the wine store already, been to the bakery for dessert, a few other stores for odds and ends, now he was done. In two hours, he and Alex would sit down to either Lemon Chicken or Pizza, depending on how the Lemon Chicken turned out.

He paid for his purchases and wheeled the cart out to his car. He was excited. This was going to be great!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex looked down at the man sprawled at his feet. They were in the basement of the abandoned school in what used to be part of the Gym. The shiny hardwood floor that used to be a small practice area was rotted and full of mildew, pigeon shit and rat droppings. The smell was unbelievable. He was dying for a cigarette but had to finish this first.

He wiped a mixture of his own sweat and the man's blood from his brow. He hated it when people bled on him. Sometimes, as in this instance, it could not be helped. When his fist collided with the man's nose, it practically exploded and blood went everywhere. It's a good thing he took his jacket off before they started or he would have been *really* mad.

Alex reached down and grabbed the man by the hair and flung him across the room. He cried out in pain as his shoulder slammed into the brick wall. //Ooh that's gotta hurt//. Alex bent down before the groaning man who was trying to claw his way through the wall.

"So?"

The man looked up at Alex, terror in his eyes.

"Please Marco, tell me. I don't want to have to kill you." Alex looked at his watch. "I have a date tonight and if I kill you, I have to dump your body somewhere and that's *such* a hassle."

Alex looked away for a moment, then looked back at the man who's face was struck still with fear and covered in blood.

"Maaaarrrrrcooooo - come on! I know you took that shipment and ran away with it. The people I represent are quite pissed off. They want their stuff. Don't you think they have a right to their stuff? I mean they paid you half a million for it."

Alex knelt in the filth before the man.

"Marco, we can make this easy - you can tell me now and I'll let you walk out of here or I can chain you to the wall and leave you for a couple of days."

The man remained silent.

"Aw shit."

Alex put a hand on either side of the man's head.

"I'm through with this shit! Fuck! Marco - tell me where the fuck it is! If you make me late for my date, I'm going to kill you so you might as well tell me!"

Alex began to squeeze the man's head. Marco groaned with pain.

"You a movie fan Marco? I like movies, I watch a lot of them. Ever see Casino? Or was it Goodfellas? Anyway, Joe Pesci, he's one of my favorite actors you know, he put this guy's head in a vice and after a few turns, his eyes pop right out of his head! That must of hurt like a son of a bitch. Now, I don't have a vice, but I'm pretty strong, what do you think Marco?"

Alex squeezed Marco's head harder, bringing another groan of pain.

"Marco..."

Marco whimpered.

"Don't fuck with me Marco! I'll squeeze your head until I hear the plates in your fucking skull crack!"

"Fuck...fuck...okay, okay, okay. Newark"

Alex continued squeezing his head.

"Newark? Be more specific."

"The airport. A big blue warehouse. Used to be a supply depot."

"Thank you Marco!" Alex let go of his head.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief. Alex patted the man on the shoulder and stood up.

"See Marco that wasn't so hard."

Alex walked over and picked up his leather jacket which was draped over a chair in the middle of the room. He removed the Glock from the inside holster and shot Marco through the head three times. Brain and parts of skull and hair splattered across the brick wall. Alex sniffed the air, the familiar tang of gunpowder. He then dialed his cell-phone.

"Newark Airport...blue warehouse...used to be a supply depot...taken care of...leave it where you usually do...yeah...all right."

He pressed END and turned it off then lay the phone and the gun on the chair. He grabbed Marco's wrists and dragged him to the boiler room next door. The furnace was still on in the school to keep the pipes from freezing and exploding lest someone buy this dump one day. Convenient for Alex as it made quite a good incinerator for times like this. He opened the heavy furnace door then hefted the heavy man inside before closing it.

He went back to the other room and looked at his watch. "Forty minutes to shower and change before I have to be at Mulder's. Perfect." He grabbed his jacket off the chair, lit a cigarette and left the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder surveyed his dining room and chewed on the inside of his lower lip. Tall candles glowed in the centre. The dishes matched. There was a tablecloth on the table. He considered buying flowers but had nothing to put them in. The smell of Lemon Chicken wafted through the apartment. He had tasted it seconds earlier, it was actually quite edible.

There was a knock on the door.

Mulder's heart skipped a beat. //Calm down! What the hell is wrong with you Mulder? You've been acting like a lovesick teenager all day. Get it together!//

Mulder opened the door to a leather and denim clad Alex. He actually shaved for the occasion.

"Hi."

"Hi lover." Alex shut the door behind him and brought Mulder in for a kiss. His tongue swept across Mulder's lips before he pulled away.

Mulder smiled. "Wine?"

"Sure." He took his jacket off and put it on the chair in the corner. He looked at the candles glowing not only in the dining room but living room and bedroom as well. //What the hell is this? Am I being seduced here?// A grin crossed his face.

Alex walked into the kitchen where Mulder met him with a glass of wine.

"What's that smell? Food? From *your* kitchen?"

"I can cook."

"Barely."

"Lemon Chicken, rice, green beans."

"Are you sure Scully didn't come over here and cook it for you?"

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is."

Mulder looked at Alex. "I worked very hard you know."

"I know." Alex kissed him on the cheek.

Mulder smiled "Sit your butt down, it's ready." He turned away and clattered pots and pans.

Alex sat down and surveyed the table. //I *am* being seduced.// Mulder set a plate of steaming food before him. He was starving. Killing people always made him hungry. He waited for Mulder then dug in.

"This is excellent."

"Thanks."

"I mean it. It's really good." Alex reached over and stroked Mulder's hand.

Mulder was secretly saying a silent prayer of thanks to whatever kitchen god let this turn out right. He looked at Alex, his green eyes sparkling in the candlelight. The blue shirt he had on matched his skin tone perfectly. The soft, spiky brown hair, the bruises and cuts on his knuckles...

"Alex? Where were you today?"

"At the gym for awhile. I went a few rounds with the bag, why?" A knot started in his stomach from the lie.

"Just admiring your hands."

Alex looked at them, they did look kind of rough. "I didn't tape them as well as I should have." The knot grew bigger. He took a sip of his wine, willing it away.

Mulder looked at him. He really wanted to believe him but a nagging thought in his mind told him not to ask because he didn't want to know.

Alex looked down at his food. He hated lying to Mulder. Still, 50 grand was 50 grand and he promised himself that one day, he was going to make it up to him. Take him on vacation or something.

They ate their food and made small talk. When they were done Mulder cleared their plates. "Do you want dessert?" He called from the kitchen.

"Maybe later. Let's just sit for awhile."

"Okay." Mulder came back with the wine and poured some more into their glasses. "Alex?"

Alex looked up at Mulder. "Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something." He sat down in his chair.

Alex took a sip of his wine. "Okay."

Mulder took a deep breath. "You know how in the beginning we said no strings. Then about a month ago we agreed it wouldn't work without feeling for each other?"

Alex nodded.

"I want a string."

"What do you mean?"

"I want us to be exclusive."

"I thought we were?"

"Okay, we are. I...I...fuck. Alex, I'm in love with you."

"Yeah, I love you too. You know that."

"No. I'm *in* love with you."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes. I want to be closer to you. I want you here, with me." Mulder took a key out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

Alex picked up the key and looked at it. "What does this mean?"

"It means you don't have to pick the lock anymore. You can come and go as you please. You don't even have to leave."

Alex's heart jumped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Move in with you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Mulder's heart sank and his eyes darkened. "Why not?"

"What if someone finds out?"

"So?"

"Fox...it's..." Alex took a deep breath. "...I can't. It would be too dangerous for your career, your life."

"Fuck 'em! I'm sick of caring what other people think."

"It's not just the Bureau, it's the...other people. Those bastards."

"I thought you were going to tell them to fuck off?"

"I am trying to! I can't just hand in my letter of resignation."

"Why not?"

"Fox, they own my ass until they decide to set me free, which may be never."

"Fine, I'll tell them to fuck off."

"That won't do you any good. They'd sooner kill you than talk to you."

"Why are you doing this? Why did you go back to work for that black lunged monster? Why can't you just walk away?"

"I am doing this to protect you Fox! They want you dead! They've always wanted you dead! With me on the inside I can protect you."

Mulder started at the candles for a minute. "So what you're saying is that you're doing this all for me?"

"Yeah baby, all for you." Alex reached over and took Mulder's hand.

"Shit."

"I'm sorry if I upset you Fox. I don't want to hurt you. If I'm on the inside I can watch out for you. I'm telling you the truth." He brought Mulder's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I know you are." Mulder sighed. "I just don't want to hear it."

"I love you Fox, I would never let anything happen to you." He kissed his hand again.

The offer still stands, whatever you decide."

Alex put the key in his pocket. "I'll be here as often as I can. With one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to climb in through the window now and then."

Mulder laughed and stroked the hand in his. He looked Alex in the eye. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Fox."

Mulder stood and pulled Alex up to meet him. He kissed him gently. "I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah?"

"It's in the bedroom." Mulder kissed Alex again, his tongue exploring the other man's mouth. He broke away and smiled. "Come on." He took Alex's hand and led him down the hall.

Candles burned on the dresser and night stand creating a warm glow around the room. Alex looked at Mulder. He could see the gold flecks in his lover's eyes dancing.

Mulder pushed Alex down onto the bed and straddled him. He then raised Alex's arms above his head and began fastening them to the velvet lined cuffs that were attached to the headboard.

"Fox Mulder, are you getting kinky on me?"

"I thought that it would be more comfortable than being tied to a tree."

"I love it."

Mulder wanted this to be excruciatingly slow. He removed Alex's socks and jeans, Alex's hard-on bobbing to attention. Mulder licked up the inside of Alex's left leg, nipping at the knee and up his thigh. He then paused and removed his own clothing.

Alex thought he was going to come just watching Mulder undress. With slow, sultry movements he swayed his hips as he pulled off his cotton jersey shirt revealing those well defined abs and pecs. He draped it over a chair and turned towards Alex. He stared into his eyes as his hands moved around his own chest, caressing himself. He pinched his nipples, his hips still moving to the silent song only known to Mulder. Slowly his hands moved down from his nipples, across his abdomen and to his jeans.

Alex whimpered.

Mulder undid the button and zipper quite slowly then bent over and ran his pants down his ass, his hands caressing himself along the way. There was no underwear to take off and Mulder's cock sprang free from his jeans. The socks were last to go. Mulder sat down on the chair and removed them slowly as well, flinging them in the corner.

Alex could see the muscles flex under Mulder's smooth skin as he stood up and come over to the bed again. His hard cock bobbed in front of him. Alex licked his lips and moaned. He wanted him so bad.

Mulder straddled Alex again, this time moving up to his face, his cock brushing against the younger man's lips.

Alex's tongue darted out and licked the tip bringing a shudder from Mulder.

"Suck me Alex."

Mulder pushed his cock into Alex's mouth, the hot wetness sending shivers up his spine. Alex's tongue ran over and around the head, flicking across the top then down. Mulder threw his head back and moaned. He then leaned forward and put his hands on the headboard to brace himself. Alex's lips formed a tight seal around Mulder's cock and was sucking him down. Mulder couldn't hold back and began fucking his mouth. The wetness, the warmth, Alex's tongue lapping up the sides. It felt so good. He closed his eyes. Sweat formed on his brow and his balls tightened then he spilled himself inside Alex's mouth with a cry.

Alex hungrily sucked Mulder's seed down his throat.

Mulder pulled back and lay down across Alex, feeling his erection in his back. He lay there for a minute before looking up at Alex. A dribble of cum ran down his chin. He leaned in and lapped it up before kissing him on the mouth.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting I've tied you up."

"Are you going to take my shirt off?"

"In time, Alex, in time. I want this to be slow."

Alex whimpered.

Mulder moved down and pulled Alex's shirt up. He nipped at the chest hairs and a nipple before heading south. He teased Alex's navel bringing an annoyed sigh from his lover.

"Patience."

"Fuck me, Fox...please?"

"Begging will do you no good."

Mulder hovered over Alex's erection, blowing on it, teasing it with the bare tip of his tongue.

Alex banged his head against the pillows. This was driving him insane.

"Calm down Skippy."

"Fox, please."

"Ssssshhhh."

Alex now had a small pool of pre-cum on the tip that was starting to slide down the side of his cock. Mulder took his tongue and ran up along the stream, gathering the pre-cum on his tongue. He swallowed before licking down the shaft and to Alex's balls. He lifted the younger man's legs up and took his balls in his mouth, rolling them around with his tongue. Alex's musky scent was most prevalent here and Mulder stopped for a second and breathed in. He released Alex's balls from his mouth and snaked a trail down the perineum to the puckered opening. He spread Alex's cheeks and ran his tongue through the crack, teasing the tightness with his tongue.

Alex thought he would go out of his mind. His teeth were clenched, his hands wrapped around the bonds that held him there. One more flick of that tongue in his ass and he was a goner.

Mulder instead went back to engulf Alex in his mouth, taking the length in then releasing it just to lap it up again.

Alex moaned and tried very hard to hold on.

Mulder was becoming hard again himself. The pounding of his pulse filled his ears then started ringing. Buzzing actually. Wait, that wasn't his pulse. He pulled off Alex and cocked his head to hear the sound better.

Alex let out a whimper as Mulder pulled off of him, he was just about to come. He looked down at his lover to ask what was wrong when he heard the noise. "What the hell is that?"

"Shit, it's...it's the buzzer on the oven. I don't know how the damn thing works."

"You got a pie baking?"

"No...it's...I set it for the rice...fuck! I'll be right back."

Mulder got up and stalked out the door of the bedroom and across to the dining room. He almost tripped over Alex's jacket which had fallen to the floor. He bent down and picked it up, intending to put it back on the chair. Instead, he brought the jacket up to his face. That spicy leather smell overcame him. He closed his eyes and thought of his lover in the next room. Then he put the jacket on. The soft leather caressing his naked form. How much has this jacket seen? What crimes had it witnessed?

The droning of the buzzer woke him from his thoughts. He went into the kitchen and turned the knob one way, then the other, then he ripped it right off. "Shit!" He then took the empty wine bottle and using the heavy bottom, smashed the glass on the stove, ripping out the little clock, ending the buzzing noise.

He started back to the bedroom, blowing the candles in the dining room and living room out along the way, lest something else happen. The jacket felt so sensuous on his skin, he was rock hard just by it's caress. He got back to the bedroom and stood in the doorway.

Alex looked at him in his jacket, his erection poking out from under it. He licked his lips. "I thought random acts of violence was more *my* style."

"I really like your jacket Alex." His eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He caressed the leather feeling the buttery softness under his fingers.

"I like it too," he whispered.

"Let's just see what a double agent/spy - oh I'm sorry - freelance mercenary carries with him these days." He rummaged in Alex's pockets and felt the custom holster sewn to the inside, behind the tear-away lining. "Gun. Nice gun! A Glock. This is very light. It's the best handgun in the world you know. Wow, what kind of ammo do you got in this puppy?" Mulder removed the clip. "Wooooh Black Talon's! You mean business dontcha Krycek?"

"Uh-huh." Alex swallowed.

He put the gun on the chest of drawers. "Cellphone. Cigarettes." He searched through the inside of the jacket as if looking for something, then a smile came to his face as he found the knife. "What's this Alex? Cooking School let out early?"

Alex looked at Mulder. He had never seen him like this and he liked it - a lot! He was speechless.

Mulder straddled him with the knife in his hand. His hard cock lay out across his abdomen alongside his own. Alex let out a whimper as Mulder ran the flat end of the blade down his neck.

"Now I like this. For pure adrenaline hand to hand combat you can't beat a 8" blade. But don't worry Alex I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to play with you for awhile."

Alex breathed in sharply as the cold metal caressed his skin.

Mulder took the knife and ran it further down and around Alex's abdomen.

"I just want to play Alex...just play...." Mulder cut the buttons one by one off of the shirt he was wearing, revealing his ever present white t-shirt. "Alex, you wear far too many layers." With that Mulder cut the shirts Alex was wearing to ribbons.

Alex moaned and grabbed onto the straps holding his wrist cuffs.

Mulder ripped the remains of the shirts off of Alex's body, noticing he had nicked him a few times. Mulder brought his mouth down and sucked at the wounds on his chest.

Alex's eyes rolled back in his head, his cock began to throb even more. The keen feeling of Mulder's tongue darting across the small cuts made his pulse race.

The salty iron taste of Alex's blood drove Mulder wild. He had to have him. He couldn't wait. He had tortured each of them enough this evening. While it was a lot of fun, he was going to explode if he didn't fuck Alex Krycek right this second. He lay the knife on the table and grabbed the lube. He rapidly lubricated his now purple cock and thrust into Alex.

Alex let out a cry as Mulder's hot cock entered him. He was going to come any second. He couldn't wait. He closed his eyes and tried to hold on but ended up spurting all over him, Mulder and his leather jacket with a cry through clenched teeth.

Mulder bent his head down and lapped up the cum on Alex's nipples and chest. He pounded into Alex knowing he liked it hard. He put his hands under his knees and pulled them up to get a better angle.

"That hard enough baby?"

"Hard Fox....hard."

Mulder slammed into Alex, biting his lip, tasting his own blood. He loved this man, couldn't get enough of this man. He leaned over and shared his taste with his lover.

Alex took Mulder's tongue in his mouth, the taste of blood and cum driving him over the edge again.

Finally Mulder spent himself inside of Alex. A guttural moan escaped his lips as he convulsed and bucked as his orgasm traveled through his body. He collapsed on top of Alex still wearing the jacket. He lay there for a minute before reaching up and unfastening Alex.

"I love you Skippy." Mulder kissed him deeply, his cut lip swollen and tingling.

"I love you too Fox." Alex took Mulder's tongue in his mouth the iron taste of blood still in his mouth. He used his free hands to hold on to Mulder, running his hands over the leather.

"Do you want dessert?" Mulder asked.

Alex laughed. "What do you got?"

"Black Forest Cake."

"Sounds good."

Mulder got off of him, still wearing the jacket, pulled on a pair of sweats and left the bedroom. Alex cleaned himself off, put on Mulder's robe then followed him out to the living room. Alex sat on the couch and turned on the television. Mulder came out of the kitchen a minute later with two plates and two forks.

"You're still wearing my jacket." Alex said, accepting the plate of dessert.

"Yeah, I told you, I like it."

"You got it dirty."

"I cleaned it off, see." Mulder opened his arms to show him.

"Hmph. Are you going to wear that all night?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I'm taking it off right now so I don't soil it some more." He took the jacket off and draped it over the chair. He then sat down beside Alex.

"Did you make this?"

"No. I bought it."

"It's delicious."

They ate while watching the end of a hockey game, Alex yelling at penalty calls. Mulder put his half finished plate on the table.

"Not hungry?"

"I'll finish it later."

Alex finished his cake then lay his head on Mulder's bare chest and watched him flip through the channels a couple of times before settling down on the news.

Mulder caressed Alex's shoulders clad in his robe. He slowly moved them over so that he was stroking the hair on his chest.

Alex also started moving his hands across Mulder's body. "I didn't realize the news turned you on so much."

"Are you kidding, all they talk about is sex."

Alex sat up and kissed Mulder, his tongue probing the moist interior. He could feel Mulder undo the knot in the tie of the robe.

Mulder broke free and started kissing down Alex's neck and chest. Pausing at a nipple, he nibbled around it and sucked on it until it puckered into a hard nub. Opening the robe he revealed Alex's erection.

"Close your eyes, put your head back and relax."

Alex did as he was told. They were going for a record tonight. Suddenly something cold and slimy was on his cock. He looked down to see Mulder had slathered it in Black Forest Cake.

"What are you doing?" Alex laughed.

"You had so much fun doing this to me that I'm going to give it a try."

"Oh my..." He sucked in his breath as Mulder descended on his chocolate and cherry covered member "...god."

Mulder knew this was a good idea. The layers of taste was phenomenal. He licked the cake off of Alex until there was not a crumb left. His lover hadn't even come yet. Perfect. He kissed his way up to Alex's mouth where he was greeted with passion swollen lips.

"I enjoyed that immensely."

"So did I."

Mulder took off his sweats. "Get me ready Alex. I want to ride you." He straddled his lover.

"With pleasure." Alex moved his hand around to Mulder's ass and started teasing the tight opening with one finger. His mouth bit and teased Mulder's nipples before sliding in another finger.

Mulder closed his eyes and moaned, he began moving back onto the fingers, imbedding them deeper and deeper.

"I want you inside me, right now."

He used the precum from both him and Mulder to lube up his still wet cock. Slowly Mulder descended, impaling himself on Alex's large member.

Mulder began rocking back and forth on Alex's cock. He wigggled so Alex connected directly with his prostate. He then locked his sights on those sultry green eyes as big as saucers and began moving up and down. Alex grabbed on to his cock, establishing a matching rhythm.

"Oh baby you feel so good." Alex moaned. He closed his eyes for a second but opened them quickly. He loved looking at Mulder when he came and he wanted to be ready.

Sweat had broken out on each man from exertion as well as arousal. They stared at each other, moving together, moaning, gasping.

Mulder was the first to come. His face twisted into a grimace as he moaned and bucked, his hot cum shooting over him and Alex.

Alex thrust his hips upward into Mulder with as much force as he could muster until finally he came as well with a groan and a cry.

Mulder bent over and lapped up some of the cum before sharing it with his lover.

Alex then broke free and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"You all right Skippy?"

"Yeah...I'm...I just...I think you finally did it."

"What?"

Alex swallowed. "I'm tired."

"You mean I satisfied the insatiable Alex Krycek? The man who can go on and on like the Energizer Bunny?" Mulder lapped another spot of cum off of Alex's chest.

"Yes."

"Well then." Mulder released Alex's cock from his ass and stood up. "Let's go to bed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Alex felt when he woke up was Mulder's cock pressing into the small of his back. He opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away.

Alex broke from Mulder's embrace and turned to look at the agent who had rolled over on his back. His lower lip pouty in his sleep, his eyes moving wildly beneath the lids. He kissed Mulder on the cheek and settled down again.

He lasted a good minute before desire overtook him. Kissing Mulder's chest, he ran his tongue down to his navel. He looked up at Mulder who moaned in his sleep. Snaking his tongue back up to a nipple he flicked the tip across it before latching on and sucking on it. Mulder moaned again and his cock rose to attention. Smirking, Alex kissed his way down to Mulder's erection and licked up the side. Mulder stirred in his sleep. Alex engulfed Mulder's cock in his mouth. That's when Mulder woke up.

"What...Alex?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"What...oh god that feels great."

Alex slurped up Mulder's shaft, leaving the member to bob in the air.

"Good morning Fox." Alex licked up Mulder's chest to his mouth, kissing him hungrily.

"Any morning I wake up like this is a good morning."

"Hmmmm. Sleep okay?" Alex bent his head to suck on one of his nipples.

Mulder sucked in his breath. "Oh baby, yeah, I...I did."

"I want you. I want to feel you. I want me inside you."

"Fuck me then."

"On your hands and knees."

Mulder kneeled on his bed, his hands on the headboard supporting himself.

Alex lubed up two fingers and began preparing his lover. He entered one, then two fingers easily, stretching the opening wider and wider to accommodate Alex's large cock.

Mulder bucked as the fingers hit his prostate again and again, bringing him harder and harder. He fucked Alex's fingers and begged him to finish him off.

"Come on Alex. Fuck me Alex. Give it to me."

Alex grabbed the lube and hastily slicked up his cock. He entered Mulder slowly, savoring the heat that engulfed him.

"God Fox, you're always so fucking tight. I love your tight ass." He leaned over and nipped at Mulder's neck. He began driving into his lover with wild abandon. He needed him to feel this, to know that he was there. Reaching around he grabbed Mulder's own velvety shaft and started fisting him.

He could feel Alex's balls slap against his ass as he bucked back against the younger man. His cock felt like fire inside him, making him hotter and hotter. Tiny beads of sweat formed all over his body. The headboard was making a groaning, creaking noise with every thrust.

"Oh Fox...Fox...You feel so good. I could fuck you all day long." Alex slammed into Mulder's ass, stoking his cock. He was going to come any second.

Suddenly the headboard gave way, splintering in Mulder's hands. He braced himself against the wall just as Alex came with a loud cry of his name.

"Fox...Nuuuuuuuh, Fox...Fuck." His body exploded into a million pieces as he shot his hot cum into Mulder's ass. His hand still worked on Mulder's cock, hopefully bringing his lover to the same bliss.

Mulder wasn't far behind and bright lights exploded behind his eyelids as his own orgasm overtook his body. He bucked his hips and screamed Alex's name as he went over the edge.

Both men were left breathing heavily among the splinters of particle board and sheets. Mulder looked up and noticed the claw marks in the wall that he had just made. He laughed and shook his head.

Alex removed himself from Mulder, his cock was beginning to go soft but it was still sensitive. He groaned then lay down, sweeping the parts of the headboard onto the floor.

Mulder lay beside him, still giggling. "Oh Skippy, you're an animal." He kissed him before wrapping his arms around his sweaty body.

"Hmmmm. Just call me *Tiger*."

They lay there, limbs entwined, dozing for awhile before Mulder spoke. "Now we have to get a new bed."

"Make sure it's made of real wood this time."

Mulder laughed. "You're going to help me pick it out."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Alex looked up at Mulder. "I've been thinking about that. As long as we're careful, I'll stay as long as you want."

"I never want you to leave." He kissed Alex and a warm feeling ran over his body.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you Fox."

Alex put his head on Mulder's chest and held him close. He never wanted to leave either.

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awwwww, nice schmoopy ending for a series don't you think? Don't worry, they will be back in another series very soon.

 

* * *

 

X-Files M/K  
Title: Boys X: Home  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat.  
Series/Sequel: Incredibly this is #10 in the Boys Series.  
Feedback please!   
Website: http://members.tripod.com/~ter_ma/nicole/nicole.htm  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm unemployed.  
Summary: We asked Amy B. for a challenge. She said she wanted one of the Boys to get a tattoo. Well, here you go!  
Thanks to Aries and Orithain for being beta goddesses. This is MY universe (and what a wonderful one it is), in it Krycek has BOTH arms. If you can't deal with that then TOO BAD. For those of you allergic to schmoop, take a pill before you read on.

* * *

The buzz of the tattoo gun filled the air as the needle came down to the flesh. Not a whimper or flinch as it was dragged across the skin, leaving its mark. The vibrations could be felt down to the bone. Goosebumps formed on the skin as it was sprayed with antiseptic and wiped down before the needle started its fiery trail again, pushing the ink into the flesh.

Alex looked down at the man who was wielding the implement of pain. The artist was a young man of about 27. His arms had some tattoos on them. From what Alex could see under his collar as he bent over, honing his craft, his entire back was covered. The young man also had his tongue pierced and his chin pierced. He wore small wooden disks in his ears along the lines of African tribespeople.

Alex was surprised, he didn't bleed that much. He thought it would hurt more too. They were almost finished. Four hours of relentless torture to get the design done to cover his scar from Tunguska. He had been planning this for a couple of weeks, not only to cover the scars, but to make a declaration. He just hoped Mulder liked it.

Alex had been contemplating his situation while sitting here for the past while. Right now that smoking bastard had other things on his mind and had not called him in awhile. This gave him time to spend with Mulder. He had actually been living with him for a few weeks. It was strange, waking up next to him every day, seeing him when he came home from work. It was strange in a good way, though. It felt so right.

"All done." The young man smiled as he looked at his finished work, wiping the remnants of the excess ink away. He let Alex take a look at it before bandaging it up.

"Looks great."

"This has to be one of the more unique designs I've done. Come back when it's healed, and we'll get a picture of it for my wall." The artist started putting the bandages over the inflamed skin, sealing it well with surgical tape.

"Sure." Alex smirked to himself. //There's no way in hell anyone's going to know about this except you, me and Mulder.//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The deadbolt slid back, and the lock in the door popped before Mulder stepped through into the apartment. "Alex?" he yelled. Silence. //Must be out.// He put his briefcase on the floor, threw his keys on the dining room table, then went to the bedroom to change.

When he got to the bedroom, he quickly peeked inside the closet and Alex's dresser. //Everything's still here, good.// Mulder checked every time Alex wasn't here when he got home from work to see if he was gone for good.

Alex had essentially moved in with him for three weeks now. Mulder smiled to himself as he saw the bed made, pillows fluffed, everything in order. Who knew Alex would be so picky on the domestic front? Cleaning, dusting. Mulder never dusted. Never understood the point. Alex had made this place sparkle, which was no small feat. He could cook too. That was a bonus.

He took off his pants and hung them up before pulling on his sweats. The past three weeks had been wonderful. Just him and Alex, talking, laughing, watching television, making love. He enjoyed his company, enjoyed being with him.

He heard the key in the door and went out to greet his lover.

"Hey," Alex said as he closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. He put his hand around the back of Mulder's head and brought him in for a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Boring. Paperwork. Expense statements."

"Gee, sounds fun. I wonder why I left sometimes." Alex snorted as he pulled off his jacket and hung it over the back of a dining room chair. The bandage could be seen peeking out from under the sleeve of his t-shirt.

Mulder's eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened. "What the hell happened to you?" A million things ran through his mind. //He's been shot, he's been maimed, someone tried to cut off his arm again. They're after him, after us.// He looked in Alex's eyes which showed no concern whatsoever.

"I got a tattoo."

"You what?"

"I got a tattoo this afternoon."

"Are you nuts?"

"No. I've always wanted one, I just never got around to it."

"So, you just woke up and said *today, I'm going to get a tattoo*?"

"Actually, no, you do have to make an appointment you know," He smirked. "I designed it myself. I did that when you were in Baltimore for those two days last week."

"Can I see it?"

"In a minute. Mulder, sit down. There's a story behind it that I want to share with you."

They both sat on the couch.

"When I was a little boy, about five, my Mom took me to see my Baba in the Ukraine. She lived on the outskirts of a little village called Chernihiv, not far from Kiev. It was late fall, the leaves had just fallen from the trees. The sky was a deep, deep blue. I remember taking the train through the countryside, my Mom nervous and fiddling with our passports and papers. I was excited. I would always hear about her growing up in the Ukraine and the stories of her getting up early in the morning to milk the cows, collect the eggs for breakfast."

"Anyway, we got there to this little house with a chicken coop in the back, a pump for the water, wood stove, the whole bit. This huge woman came out the door, looking exactly like you'd picture. Scarf on her head, colorful shawl around her shoulders, dress of black. She hugged my Mom for a long time before turning to me and said, *Look at little Aleksei. He looks just like his grandfather.* Then she actually pinched my cheeks."

Alex laughed and looked at Mulder who was listening intently.

"This was my Baba, my grandmother. Her house was small but immaculate. Everything gleamed. I spent my days with her and my Mom, baking, cooking, cleaning, forever cleaning. We would go into town once a day to read the newspaper posted in the square. My Baba was so proud of my Mom and I. She would introduce us to everyone we would come in contact with. I swear by the end of those two weeks I knew every old lady for miles."

Alex smiled then continued.

"About this time of year, they started decorating the eggs for Christmas. In Orthodox Christianity, Christmas falls in the middle of January, not on December 25th. This meant they could start preparations later in the year. They also made the eggs for Easter which was, to them, the holiest of days. I remember sitting there, on a chilly October afternoon watching my Baba and her friends paint eggs. That morning, she had taken me out to her chicken coop in the back. She showed me how to look for large, smooth eggs, leaving the bumpy ones for eating. Traditional eggs are not blown; the yolk and white slowly disintegrate over time, leaving just the shell."

"I sat there, in a chair at the table, looking at the jars of dyes, the candles. The Kitska used to draw the intricate designs of wax on the eggs before they were put in the dye. They never used a pattern, just a few notes and scribbles jotted down on a piece of paper. They had been doing it so long that they just drew these amazingly straight lines freehand. They did them quickly too. I was amazed at the dexterity of their hands, these women looked so old to me. Their faces showed the ravages of hard work and cold weather. The wrinkles were almost caverns in their foreheads and cheeks. Once in awhile, one would get up and bring me some more Chai and plates of Vatrushky and Cherry Varenyk. They would pat me on the head and remark how I was such a good boy, so quiet."

Alex smirked. "When they were done an egg, and all the wax had been melted off, the eggs were varnished, then put on a rack to dry. I would stare at these beautiful creations, cherishing that I was allowed to be a part of it. These ladies would gossip about the goings on in the neighborhood and produce these amazing works of art. You can buy them here in shops for hundreds of dollars. They never made a cent. They did it out of love of their god and their church."

"My Mom, she was proud of being Ukrainian. She took me there so I would know about my heritage, her side of the family. From then on, whenever I saw the eggs at Christmas, or Easter I would think of those ladies around that table, creating these masterpieces... Every time I smell beeswax, I think of the eggs..." Alex drifted off and a grin spread across his face. This was a good memory.

Mulder sat there, looking at his lover as his face changed from one of joy to one of sorrow.

Alex shrugged then breathed in sharply. "But that's all in the past, right? Now they don't know I'm alive, and this is the only thing I could think of to keep the memory with me." He sniffed and looked up at Mulder.

Mulder reached over and took Alex's hand in his and kissed it. He didn't know what to say.

Alex pulled his hand away and started unwinding the bandages. "This isn't supposed to come off for another 12 hours so we'll just take a peek, then close it up again, okay?" Alex sniffed again and undid the surgical tape holding the bandage in place wrapped around his arm.

Mulder stared at the beautiful creation that encircled Alex's arm. The colors were so vibrant, the pattern so intricate, full of little designs within the designs. It looked, remarkably, like a Ukrainian Easter Egg. "Wow, it looks great! Does it hurt?"

"It feels like a sunburn...now. When he was doing the underside of my arm, it hurt like a sonofabitch." Alex smirked. "The color won't be quite as intense after it scabs for a week or two. I have to make sure I keep it clean and moisturize it daily."

"It's very good, lots of detail. What are all these little symbols?" Mulder wanted to touch it but held back.

"The meandering ribbons and belts on the top and bottom border mean eternity. They are black, symbolizing remembrance. So I can always remember my heritage and my family. There is a cross around the back." Alex lifted his arm to show Mulder. "To represent faith. Not faith in god but faith in myself. After all I've been through, I must have faith in something, right?" Alex laughed then put his arm down again. "The sun on the front and the stars that surround it represent life, growth and good fortune. The pattern that's inside is violet to represent power. The stars are blue for health. See the small horses and deer symbols that run along the bottom border? They represent wealth and prosperity. That bottom band just above the border is brown for happiness."

Mulder pointed to the Cyrillic writing under the sun design. "What's this say?"

Alex licked his lips and looked at Mulder. "That's the only Russian part of the tattoo. I wanted to put the two parts of my family together. My mom's Ukrainian side, my Dad's Russian side. The first word says Aleksei, the other says Lisitsa. They are done in red to represent love."

Mulder raised his eyebrows. "Lisa? Who's Lisa?"

Alex took a deep breath. " Lisitsa means Fox in Russian. Basically this says I'll love you forever, but if you piss me off, I'll come after you." Alex gave a little laugh.

A shock ran through Mulder's body; he looked at Alex, eyes growing wide. "You tattooed my name on your arm?"

Alex started wrapping the bandage around his arm again. He fastened it all along with the extra surgical tape the tattoo artist had given him. He looked at Mulder. "Yeah, I tattooed your name on my arm."

"You didn't have to scar yourself for me, Alex," he said uneasily.

"It's covering the scars. I don't want to be reminded of the betrayal and agony I put you through. I love you." Alex leaned over and kissed Mulder before whispering, "Lisitsa, moi lyubov."

"I love you too, Alex. I just can't get over that you put my name on your body."

"Why not?"

"Because it's permanent, for life."

"I know."

Mulder stood up and paced for a second. "This is serious shit, you realize. This isn't like a...a ring or something that can be taken off. This is permanently etched into your arm."

"Fox, I know what getting a tattoo means. It's forever, for life, like you said. What's the matter? You don't like it?"

"I like it, it's beautiful, it's just a little much."

"A little much? Much what?"

"It's a little...much."

"Too much of what? A commitment?" He couldn't believe this.

"Yes...no...shit." Mulder sat down on the couch again beside Alex. He ran his hands through his hair and looked into his lover's eyes. "This is a big step."

"No shit! What's the problem?"

"We never discussed this. Going this far. I thought we were going to take things slow."

"I thought we *were*."

"Not when you go out and permanently etch my name in your arm, it's a very heavy thing."

"You know, *you're* the one who asked me to move in with you a month ago. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't mean it." He pointed to his arm. "I thought we were meant for each other."

Mulder looked in Alex's eyes. "We *are* meant for each other. It's...it's just...devoting your whole life to one person. We've only really known each other a few months."

"What are you saying?"

"What if you find someone else, what if...if it doesn't work out?"

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"I'm not sure that I am."

Alex gave him a glare before standing up and striding to the door. He quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket off of the chair. "If you didn't want me to live with you and be with you, why the hell did you lead me on this long? You just wanted to fuck me? Is that it? Your own personal little fuck toy? Well fuck you!"

Mulder stood up and followed him to the door "Alex, wait, that's not what I meant." His pleas fell on deaf ears, Alex was already through the door. The door slammed. Mulder pounded his fist on the now closed door. "That's not what I meant! Fuck!"

Mulder slumped to the floor and put his head in his hands. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sat there cursing silently. He sat there for a few minutes before standing and making his way to the bedroom. Who knew how long Alex would be gone? He got into his jogging gear, hoping to run away the tension and give him time to think about things. He stretched and put on his walkman before leaving the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex lit a cigarette as soon as he got to the sidewalk. He then got in his car and started driving down street, not caring where he went. An hour later he found himself emptying three clips into an old mattress at the abandoned school. Somehow, this always made him feel better. When the urge to shoot someone, anyone was strong, he settled for the mattress instead.

He pulled the trigger a few more times, getting the clicks of the empty gun. "Aw shit, now I'm out of ammo. I just bought ammo." He sighed and sat down on the lone chair in the gym.

What the hell was wrong with Mulder? He asks him to move in with him, begs him even, now he doesn't want a relationship? He rubbed the bandages covering his arm, the tattoo was starting to scab and itch. What did Mulder want, then? Why was he so freaked out by this?

"I guess there's only one way to find out," he said as he stood up and lit another cigarette before making his way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder entered the apartment, not expecting Alex to be there. An unopened bag of Chinese food was on the dining room table. He walked into the living room where he found Alex sitting on the couch, drinking a beer, watching television.

"Hey."

Silence from Alex.

Mulder took a breath. "Look, Alex," he started before running his hand through his hair. "I'm an idiot. I'm stupid."

Alex turned off the television and looked up at Mulder. His green eyes were cold and full of hurt. "Continue."

Mulder knelt before his lover. "I'm scared, Alex. The last time I made a commitment, it turned out bad. We couldn't stand each other after the first few years." He sighed. "I thought a lot about what we said to each other, and you're right. *I'm* the one who asked you to move in. *I'm* the one who gave you the key. *I'm* the one who made you buy the bed. I'm so fucking stupid." He chewed the inside of his lip. "I have this wonderful person who wants to love me, and I should just shut my mouth and let him."

"Yes, you should." He touched Mulder's shoulder. "Why are you so scared?"

"I don't know. We haven't been together that long, you just moved in three weeks ago. I...do we really even know each other?"

"Jesus Christ, Mulder. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. All I did was get a tattoo." Alex looked at him for a minute. "Do you really think we don't know each other that well?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we know each other better than we know ourselves. Don't think I don't know that you kept tabs on me and found out all my little dirty secrets, Mulder. As I did with you."

"You kept tabs on me? Imagine that." Mulder took Alex's hand in his.

Alex grinned.

"I...Like I said, I'm scared. Everyone I love eventually gets tired of me and leaves." His eyes looked down at the couch. "Or abducted, or killed, or almost gets their arm amputated by a bunch of crazy Russians who fear smallpox inoculations."

Alex smiled, recognizing the humor as an attempt to cover not only an awkward situation, but an apology as well. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to get tired of you either."

Mulder looked up at him through his lashes and bit his lower lip. "Promise?"

Oh god, he was doing that on purpose. That look shot right down to his cock. "I promise." Alex leaned in and kissed his lover. "I have a short fuse, sometimes I overreact to things."

"Doesn't matter." Mulder caressed Alex's thighs. "As long as you don't shoot me, I'm happy."

Alex kissed Mulder again. //He didn't say anything about not shooting other people.//

Mulder stood up and stretched. "I'm taking a shower, want to join me?"

Alex stood to face his lover and pointed to his arm. "I can't get this thing wet until tomorrow."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Mulder started to pout.

"Don't give me that little pouty face. When you come out of the shower, we'll eat, okay?" He gave Mulder a kiss.

"Okay." He turned and went into the bathroom.

Alex walked over to the dining room table and started digging the cartons of Chinese food out of the bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. He padded down to the bedroom and nearly passed out when he saw what was before him. First of all, every candle they had was lit and scattered around the bedroom. Second of all, Alex was lying naked on the bed. Well, he was almost naked, save for the strategically placed Chinese food.

"My, my, my," Mulder whispered.

"I told you we would eat after you got out of the shower."

Mulder stripped off his towel and knelt on the bed beside Alex, not knowing where to start. He could not believe he did this.

"Mulder?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you do me a favor? Can you please eat the Cashew chicken with curry first?"

"Why?"

"The curry is burning my chest."

Mulder laughed as he brought his tongue down to the small mound of food in the middle of Alex's chest. He ate the chicken and cashews, lapping up all the curry sauce.

Alex sighed at the feel of his lover's tongue on his chest.

"Mmmm, you're right. It is spicy." He moved up to share the taste with his lover, his tongue probing inside the other man's mouth. Alex moaned encouragement.

The tender slivers of BBQ pork were next, Mulder paying special attention to the nipples underneath, licking and nipping at them, teasing them to impossibly hard nubs.

Alex arched into Mulder's touch. His cock was throbbing. He knew Mulder would probably leave his cock until last, just to torture him. He gasped as Mulder bit and tugged one of his nipples.

Mulder pulled away and stared down at Alex's body, deciding next to feast on the snowpeas leading a trail down to his navel.

Alex moaned as Mulder's tongue, still warm from the spicy curry, snaked a trail down his chest and abdomen. He sighed. "This was such a good idea."

Mulder did not reply as he was now sampling the fried rice in Alex's bellybutton. He traced lazy circles with his tongue around and around, getting every last grain of rice. Once he was done, he moved down to the beef with broccoli covering Alex's thighs. The sauce was particularly thick and savory, a lot of licking and sucking was required.

Alex whimpered as Mulder lingered on the crease where leg met body, so close to touching his throbbing cock, yet so far. He bit his lip and twisted the sheets in his hands as every lap of Mulder's tongue drove him closer to insanity.

Mulder licked every morsel, every little bit of food from Alex's body, ignoring his cock, knowing he was driving the younger man insane. Now was time to finish his meal. Snaking a trail up Alex's thighs, he came upon the last part of the Chinese food. Alex's large erection was wrapped in thick, luscious Lo Mein noodles.

"Oh Alex, how did you know?"

Alex smiled, then gasped as Mulder descended upon him.

Mulder took the tip of one of the noodles in his mouth and sucked it up, watching it unwind from Alex's cock.

"Mmmmmm, Alex, these are so good. Mmmmmm."

Alex's cock twitched, the sound of Mulder's voice enjoying himself was enough to make him shiver. He whimpered as Mulder unwound another noodle from his cock.

Mulder sucked every noodle up, one by one until all they were gone, leaving Alex's cock glistening with sauce and a few bits of Cilantro. Mulder greedily licked the gleaming skin, bringing shudders to the man below him. He engulfed Alex's cock with his mouth, taking him deep into his throat, sucking and licking all the sauce.

Alex's eyes rolled back into his head. Oh yeah, this was an awesome idea, he should have done this long ago. He was close, another couple of flicks across the slit in the tip from Mulder's tongue was going to send him over the edge.

"Mulder, I'm gonna..."

Mulder took his head off of Alex's cock. "We can't have that, can we?" Mulder prowled up to lay beside his lover and took him in his arms. His own cock aching. He kissed Alex, running his tongue over his lips and inside the hot interior of his mouth. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked into Alex's eyes.

"That, Skippy, deserves something extra special. Stand."

Alex wasn't sure that he could with the hard-on he had. Somehow, he managed and was now facing Mulder, who moved him around to the end of the heavy wrought-iron, four-poster bed.

Mulder kissed Alex passionately on the mouth. "Stay." He went over to the night table drawer and got out the velvet-lined wrist cuffs and tube of lubricant, which he put on the dresser behind them. "It's been awhile, Skippy, I know how much you like these things."

"Oh baby, you know it."

Mulder gently turned Alex around, then raised his arms, cuffing his wrists to the cross-bar at the top of the bed. He lay a towel along the bottom of the mattress before spreading Alex's legs wide, caressing his ass cheeks with his hand.

"You know, Alex, I was hurt by that *fucktoy* remark you made earlier. While I enjoy fucking you, I also enjoy being with you."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think you are. I think you should be punished." With that statement, Mulder lifted up his hand and smacked it hard on Alex's right ass cheek.

Alex moaned. "I'm sorry, Fox, really, I am."

"Are you? Say my name in Russian again. Tell me I'm yours. Tell me it's forever."

"You're mine, Lisitsa, moi lyubov. You are mine. I am yours."

Mulder lifted his hand again and again, alternating ass cheeks until they were bright pink. Alex moaned with each strike, his cock growing harder and harder.

"Forever, Alex?"

"Forever, Lisitsa."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Mulder said as he let one last slap land on Alex's ass. Lubing up two of his fingers, he entered them into Alex, gaining a sigh from his lover. Mulder teased the hot channel, stroking the prostate, watching sweat form a fine sheen all over his lover's body.

Alex started bucking against the fingers in his ass. "Fox, please, please," he begged.

"Okay Skippy, I'm all yours." He removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his slicked up cock. Slowly, he entered Alex, one agonizing inch at a time until he was fully buried inside. He leaned forward and rested his head on Alex's shoulder. "Just give me a 'sec," he breathed.

Finally, an eternity later, he began to move in and out of Alex. He wrapped one arm around Alex's chest and put a hand on his hip. Mulder began moving the younger man's hips back to meet his thrusts.

"Harder!"

"You want harder, Aleksei?"

"Oh yeah, baby, harder. Fuck me hard!"

Mulder slammed into Alex, his hips bouncing off of that wonderful ass. They weren't going to last long at this pace. Mulder reached around and grabbed Alex's cock with his still-slick hand. He pumped Alex in time with his movements, whispering his name into his ear.

"Oh Alex, I love you, I love your ass, come for me baby, come for me."

On that command, Alex cried out as he exploded onto the towel on the bed. He grabbed the chains holding the wrist-cuffs to keep himself from collapsing.

Mulder was right behind him, moaning incoherently as he came. A shudder ran through his body, he thought his head was going to explode. Breathing heavily, he dropped his head to rest on Alex's shoulder again. Joined for minutes, they stood there, Mulder's strong arms wrapped around the panting man before him.

"Oh Skippy, you are so much fun." He kissed the back of Alex's neck. Finally, he removed himself from Alex's ass and cleaned them up.

They flopped into bed, arms around each other. Suddenly, Alex's stomach grumbled. Both men laughed. "Come on, Conundrum, let's get you some dinner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dim light crept around the blinds and filtered into the bedroom. Two men, limbs entwined, slowly woke. Hazel eyes blinked open to see the small, round head lying on his chest. A hand reached up to stroke the hair, lips moved forward to kiss it.

Green eyes opened then fluttered shut for a moment as a yawn overtook Alex. He squeezed the warm body underneath him. The dull thud of a heartbeat filled his ear. He moved his head slightly and kissed the chest beneath him, the hairs tickling his nose. He shifted, moving up to meet Mulder's luscious lips.

They kissed tenderly, eyes closed. Lips pressed together, hardly moving, their hands explored each other slowly. Fingertips caressed skin, hands ran along limbs, feeling every bump, every dip.

Alex rolled over on top of Mulder, pressing his weight down on him. He let out a sigh as their erections rubbed together. He kissed Mulder again, this time letting his tongue move past his lips. Pulling away, he reached over to the night stand and brought over the tube of lubricant.

Mulder held out his hand as Alex spread three fingers liberally with the cool slickness. His mouth searched for his lover's again as he prepared him. Minutes later, Alex was moving against the fingers, whimpering to be satisfied.

Alex sat up for a second to slick Mulder's cock, then gently slide himself onto it. When his lover was fully embedded, he leaned forward again, to taste his sweet lips.

Slowly they made love, barely moving, just joined. Lips met lips, tongues danced with one another, sighs shared.

Alex then sat up. Entwining Mulder's fingers with his own, he rocked back and forth, then set a fast pace up and down on Mulder's cock. He threw his head back as his prostate was teased over and over again.

Mulder looked up into Alex's eyes, they blazed an emerald glass green. He was so beautiful. He untangled one hand and began stroking Alex's cock. He ran his hand up and over the smooth skin, his thumb spreading the pre-cum around. Alex then closed his eyes, his thick ridge of lashes sweeping across his cheek. Sweat glistened on his brow and his upper lip, sweat Mulder wanted to lick.

Alex moved up and down for a few more thrusts until he sent him and his lover over the edge to bliss. Alex remained upright as his hot fluid shot onto his own chest and Mulder's abdomen. 

Mulder cried out Alex's name as he bucked his hips up and emptied himself inside his lover. Bright lights went off behind his eyelids for a second, then they were gone.

Smiling, Alex looked down at the sated face of his lover. His face was flushed, eyes glassy. He bent down and licked a spot of cum off of Mulder's chin before kissing him, sharing the essence.

Mulder moaned into Alex's mouth. He could tell this was just the beginning of another marathon session. He pulled away and let Alex clean him up. He was hungry, it was time for breakfast. Grinning to himself, he pondered if he could talk Alex into slathering himself in scrambled eggs and bacon.

THE END

Remember how I said Part 9 was the end? I lied. I just can't keep away from my Boys.

 

* * *

 

X-Files M/K  
Title: Boys XI: Aisle 5  
Author: Nicole S.   
Rating: NC-17 for bad language, m/m sex and s&m.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat  
Series/Sequel: This is part 11 of the Boys Series.  
Webpage: http://members.tripod.com/~ter_ma  
Feedback please!   
Warning: This has safe, sane and consensual BDSM and sex between two men.  
Spoilers: All Krycek episodes. Set in the beginnings of Season Six but before SR819.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.  
Summary: Alex has been a bad little boy and needs to be punished.  
Note: This is the Boys universe and in it Krycek has BOTH arms - if you can't deal with that then too bad.  
This story is for Orithain - Happy Birthday!!!!! She thought that brat!Alex was intriguing, so I paired him with dominant!Mulder - just for fun. Thank you to Aries, Sue & Orithain for supreme beta.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Boys XI: Aisle 5 by by Nicole S.  
(3/99)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex was watching Jeopardy when Mulder came home, shouting out the answers in the form of a question. He barely acknowledged his greeting and kiss before going into the bedroom to change.

"Sicily! What is Sicily! Rome? You outta your fucking mind? How the hell did you ever get on this show? Rome?"

Mulder came back into the living room, turned off the television and sat on the coffee table, facing Alex.

"You're making me miss Double Jeopardy, you know?"

"I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for the picture you e-mailed me at work today." Mulder smiled at him.

"You liked that huh? I told you that digital camera was a good idea." Alex reached over and stroked Mulder's thigh.

"I liked it very much, but so did Scully and Barnes and Pearson."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex," Mulder stood and raked his fingers through his hair. "Alex, you can't send pictures of your dick to me at work. I don't have my own office anymore; I share an office with nine other people!"

"I was just trying to cheer you up."

"It's...you can't do things like that, Alex! I'm in enough shit as it is with the Bureau. Thank god that Kersh wasn't around, or I'd be on the street begging for pennies."

"Fox, you know I have enough money for the both of us..."

"That's not the point! You can't send me naked pictures of you, at work!"

"My face wasn't showing..."

Mulder let out a cry of frustration and started pacing back and forth in front of Alex. Somehow, he was going to have to pound into his skull that he had to think before he acted. Too many times, they had been out in public and Alex had practically mauled him in front of a crowd. He had tackled him while jogging one day, dragged him into the bushes and sucked his cock until he begged for mercy. //Well *that* was fun, but that doesn't matter; it was wrong. For a guy who is very careful and thoughtful in his work, he's a basket case when it comes to his personal life; he turns into an eight year old.// Mulder turned to look at Alex; that shit eating grin was on his face again.

"This isn't just about the picture you sent me today; it's about the Gap, buying the bed, that gas station in Bucksnort wherever it was. Alex, I cannot go into that Starbucks on the corner anymore; you and I just aren't welcome! I have to go three miles out of my way to get coffee now!"

Alex laughed, "They shouldn't have put so much whipped cream on that Mocha; I needed to put it somewhere to save for later."

"Alex, you wiped it on my chest and licked it off."

"And? I seem to recall that you enjoyed yourself."

"It...that's beside the point, it was a public place! Don't you care?"

"I thought we were beyond what people thought of us? You said yourself that when they find out at the Bureau, then they find out."

Mulder laughed in frustration, "I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about normal people, going about their day. Those people in the next booth at Pizza Hut who wondered why I was moaning."

"Well, if they don't like a blow job with their pizza, then they're missing out."

Mulder threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "This is just what I'm talking about! Alex, you're a brat!"

"A brat?"

"Yes, a brat."

"Like Dennis the Menace?"

"Very much so."

Alex snorted, "What do you want me to do? I happen to like having fun."

Mulder rolled his eyes, "I like having fun too, just...tone it down in public, okay?"

"Fine! Whatever! You're taking this way too seriously."

Mulder sat down beside him on the couch, "In the meantime, I'm going to punish you."

"Punish me?" Alex snorted again before a gleam started in his eyes. "How are you going to punish me?"

Mulder grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. He ripped off Alex's t-shirt, "You know exactly how brats need to be punished, Alex. They need a good, solid spanking."

Alex couldn't contain his smile as Mulder bound his hands in the wristcuffs that were now permanently attached to the crossbar at the top of the large, wrought-iron bed. His cock started to harden as Mulder undid his jeans and pulled them down around his ankles. Mulder ran his hands up Alex's body, over his shoulders and back down towards his front. He pinched Alex's nipples, making them into hard buds before moving down to stroke his cock for a minute.

"Spread your legs, and no talking, Alex."

Mulder stood back and looked at his lover, bound to the bed. He liked him like this, he was quiet and under his control. It was funny how Alex relented and even liked being dominated in the bedroom, when clearly he could not be tamed in the outside world. He turned towards the bureau behind him and opened the top drawer. A paddle, a leather flogger and a strap were inside. There were also various toys, but he wasn't in the mood to play.

"What shall it be, Alex? The paddle? We haven't used that in a while, have we?"

Alex's cock twitched and grew harder at Mulder's words. He loved the paddle, the feel of the smooth wood, the sound of the slap as it hit his ass. He closed his eyes and swallowed; just thinking about it made the pre-cum start to flow.

Mulder adjusted Alex's stance slightly, making sure that his balls would not get damaged in any way. When he was satisfied, he stood back and admired the view again. He knew Alex was very hard; this was now standard in their sexual practice. He also knew that Alex was expecting to come sooner rather than later.

"Do NOT come, Alex."

Alex nodded his head.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"I mean it, Alex, you come and you won't be coming for a week."

"Yes, sir."

Alex quivered with anticipation. He had been a real good boy and tried very hard not to jerk off all week. He had faltered only once in the shower, after watching some videotape he had forgotten about. For someone who was used to relieving himself once a day, he thought he was doing pretty good.

Mulder stroked Alex's ass with the paddle, hearing his lover gasp when the smooth wood caressed his ass cheeks. He too was hard; he hadn't fucked Alex in a few days, and he wanted him bad. He patted Alex lightly twice, indicating he was about to start doling out his discipline.

Alex was sweating and breathing heavily; this was the best part, knowing you were going to be punished, waiting for the blows. He bent his knees slightly and thrust his ass out to meet the paddle. Pre-cum dripped from his cock as he anticipated the first swat.

Mulder brought his hand back and was just about to swing forward when he stopped himself. He stepped to the side and shook his head, grinning.

"No."

Alex's face fell. All he could feel was the throbbing in his cock and the fact that his ass wasn't tingling. He opened his mouth, then shut it again; he wasn't supposed to talk, but this was serious.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean, no?"

"I'm not going to paddle you."

"You're not going to paddle me? But...but I've been bad, I need to be punished," Alex whimpered.

Mulder came around so he could see Alex's face which was contorted in an example of frustration. He smirked, "No, Alex. I think I'm going to punish you in a different way."

"But..."

"Hush," Mulder commanded.

Alex looked as if he was going to say something but thought better of it. The corners of his mouth turned down in a pout; he wasn't liking this at all.

Mulder went back to the bureau and put the paddle away. He brought out a long, leather thong and brought it over to where Alex was bound.

"I've been thinking, Alex. You need to be taught a lesson on how to act in public. I am going to take you out tonight, and you'd better behave." He wrapped the thong around Alex's cock and balls a few times, making a knot tight enough to cause discomfort, yet not so tight as to lose circulation. He pulled Alex's jeans up and refastened them over the bulge, leaving the remainder of the thong to dangle over the waistband.

He stood back and looked at his handiwork. He had certainly made Alex look miserable. He patted the bulge in the front of Alex's jeans before reaching up to uncuff him from the bed. "We're going grocery shopping, Skippy. If you're a good boy, I'll let you suck me off later. If you're a very good boy, I may even let you come as well. Now put your shirt back on, and get ready to go."

Alex turned to retrieve his t-shirt from the bed where Mulder had put it earlier. He had never played this kind of game before, and he didn't like it. There was a certain way they did things - Alex would get his ass paddled, then Mulder would fuck him and take care of him. This certainly was *not* the way it was supposed to be. He got a sweater out of the closet. //God, my balls feel like they're going to burst with this thing around them. It feels...it feels kind of good.// He smiled to himself as he put the black sweater on; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Mulder greeted him at the door and waited until he had his leather jacket on before he cuffed his hands behind his back. Alex looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"Skippy, seeing as though you just cannot behave, I can't take any chances, can I? You have to be restrained for my, and your own, safety." He tugged on the leather thong dangling out of Alex's jeans, "Come on, Skippy, let's go shopping."

Mulder led Alex down to the car by the leather thong. //God, if this doesn't say something, I don't know what does,// Alex thought to himself. He was finding it hard to keep quiet, a dozen wisecracks on the tip of his tongue. He clenched his teeth together and bit his cheeks to keep from uttering a word.

Mulder opened the passenger side door and told Alex to get in. Memories of the last time Mulder had him cuffed in a car ran through his mind. That hadn't turned out well at all; they had ended up in Russia, and then... Alex closed his eyes and willed the images away; that was a different time, and they were different people. Mulder wouldn't do that to him again...would he?

He watched as Mulder got in the driver's side and leaned over towards him, "Let me uncuff you." Relief ran through Alex's mind for a second before Mulder cuffed him to the door handle.

"So far, Skippy, you're behaving remarkably well." Mulder leaned over again and kissed him, his tongue entering the moist interior, stroking the smooth insides and dancing with Alex's tongue. He pulled away and gave the leather thong a solid tug. He watched Alex's eyes widen and a gasp come out of his mouth. He could see he wanted to say something, but he also knew Alex's pride would keep his mouth shut. Smirking to himself, he started the car and pulled away.

//Holy fuck, did that hurt!// Alex let his breath out slowly as the tingling in his balls decreased. //Well, it hurt in a good way.//Whatever stiffness his cock had lost at the thought of not being paddled was now back from that little tug. He now understood Mulder's torture and punishment that he was going to inflict on him. Whenever he was going to get soft or get distracted, Mulder was just going to pull on that little string and send his cock and balls into a frenzy again. He almost whimpered but caught himself in time. He wanted to be able to come at some point in the evening.

Mulder turned the radio on and drove down the street before getting on the freeway. "You know, Skippy, I'm thinking if we need groceries, we should go to that really big store in the suburbs. You know, the one with all the college kids and middle class housewives? I think they'd like to see what a double agent/assassin does on his down time, whatcha think?"

Alex just stared straight ahead.

"Good, I knew you'd see it my way."

They drove in silence, save for the radio. Mulder's right hand was across the seat in Alex's lap, playing with the knot at the end of the leather thong. Every once in awhile, he would pull on it, eliciting a sigh from his lover. Suddenly, Mulder veered off the expressway and onto an off-ramp. Mulder drove them to the back of a parking lot at a strip-mall. There were no lights here, and there was hardly anyone around. Mulder turned to Alex.

"Skippy, you know when you're so horny that you just have to get off, no matter what? Well, I'm feeling like that right now, so I think you should suck my dick."

Alex wet his lower lip with his tongue as Mulder undid his pants and slid them down to reveal his dripping erection. He tugged at the cuffs, indicating to Mulder that he wanted to be free.

"No, I don't think so. You can work with them on."

Alex moved over, his arm outstretched, still attached to the door as he leaned to Mulder's lap. It was hard to balance himself, but he managed to lean on an elbow, giving himself the ability to position his head over Mulder's cock. Mulder was as hard as a rock, making it easier for Alex to take him into his mouth.

Mulder sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest. He really needed this right now.

"That's it, Alex, suck on it. Do a good job and you'll be rewarded later."

Alex slurped up and down Mulder's shaft, using his tongue to trail up the vein at the back. His own balls were throbbing again, begging release; hearing his lover moaning wasn't doing him any good. He began to shift his hips a bit, creating the barest friction between the bulge in his pants and the seat. He was happily sucking on Mulder and digging his crotch into the seat when he felt a sharp pain in his balls. He cried out.

"No, Alex, " Mulder panted. "You can't come until I tell you to. Now finish sucking my cock."

Alex returned to his duty, swirling his tongue over the head, teasing and sucking at the slit at the top. He then began to move his mouth up and down over the hardness, sucking hard, moving faster with each stroke. Mulder came with a moan, bucking his hips, thrusting his cock deeper down Alex's throat. Alex swallowed as fast as he could, yet some of the semen seeped out the sides of his mouth and dribbled down to Mulder's lap. After he licked Mulder's cock clean, he lapped up the bits of cum that had landed on Mulder's belly, then sat up.

"Oh, that was great." Mulder moved in to kiss Alex, tasting himself on his lover's tongue, licking the spot of cum at the corner of his mouth. His hand went down to caress the bulge in Alex's jeans, deepening his kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth. When Alex began to pant, Mulder pulled away and did up his pants.

"We should really get those groceries." He started the car and began driving again.

Alex was a wreck. His pupils were dilated with arousal so that a bare rim of green showed around them. His cock was beyond throbbing; it was like a fucking jackhammer in his pants, aching, and his balls felt huge. He sat back against the seat, feeling the sweat roll down to pool in the hairs at the small of his back. He closed his eyes and thought of something to calm him down, but all he could think of was what he had just done. He bit his lip and let out a very tiny whimper before looking out the window to distract himself.

Finally, they came to the grocery store. Alex knew they were in trouble right away. The store they usually went to was a small independent in their neighbourhood, and the customers there were used to Alex skulking around, buying a few things at a time. The lighting was dim, the baked goods fresh, just what Alex liked. This place was bright and glaring with wide aisles of not only food, but clothing, furniture, a pharmacy and a coffeehouse.

Mulder made sure to park the car a good distance away before leaning over and uncuffing Alex. He nearly laughed at the look on his face. Alex was pleading with him to let this pass, his green eyes drooping like a puppy-dog's. He got out of the car and went around to open Alex's door. He then uncuffed him from the door and cuffed his hands together.

Alex looked at the cuffs then back up at Mulder's face, which just showed signs of amusement. //He can't be fucking serious!//

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, I am serious. You are going to behave while we are in here. You are not going to touch anything or talk to anyone unless I give you permission. You are going to restrain yourself from muttering under your breath, or complaining. I know how much you like to mutter. This is going to be a challenge. Is that clear?"

//Fuck.// "Yes, sir."

"Good, now let's go."

They walked into the store, Alex already starting to sweat as he saw the "greeter" at the front door.

"Good evening, gentlemen, how are you this evening?"

"We are just fine, right Skippy?"

//Aw, Mulder, don't make me talk to people.// He took a deep breath before answering, "Yes."

Mulder turned them away from the greeter and tugged on the leather thong. "When I tell you to speak, you speak, don't hesitate, you got that?"

"Yes, sir," Alex whimpered.

Mulder looked around for a minute, seeing the coffeehouse in the corner. He knew how much Alex liked coffee, maybe he could have some fun with him in there. He turned to Alex, "How would you like a coffee, Alex?"

Relief broke out across Alex's face; maybe with a caffeine fix in his body, he could handle this horrible place. "I would love one, sir."

Mulder led them to one of the small tables inside the small store, where he immediately cuffed Alex's hands behind his back to the chair. Alex tried to appear nonchalant, but a table of teenagers nearby started giggling and pointing at him. //Great, I can't reach my gun, and I just *know* I want to kill all these people.// He looked around at the decor and read the menu on the wall a dozen times before Mulder came back.

"It's busy in here, lots of kids." Mulder put a clear plastic cup on the table which contained some sort of iced drink.

Alex looked at Mulder's other hand and saw it was empty. Disappointment ran through him; he could smell the coffee in the air; he could practically taste it on his tongue. Since he quit smoking, coffee was the only thing that kept him sane. He saw Mulder pick up the drink and take a sip, then he offered it to Alex.

"Have some, it's good."

Alex took the straw in his mouth and sucked on it. Whatever was in this cup wasn't too bad; it tasted vaguely like coffee, but it was cold. //Coffee should be hot, dammit.// He released the straw from his lips and swallowed then grimaced.

"It's iced cappuccino, decaf."

Alex looked at him in horror; Mulder knew Alex's stand on decaf. He glared at the table of teenagers that had just broken out into an uproar of laughter about something. This was not a good time.

"Have some more, Alex." Mulder put the straw up to his lips again. Alex was going to refuse, but he had a better idea. He took the straw in his mouth and sucked on it, caressing the plastic tube with his tongue. He moved his mouth down then up over the straw, showing Mulder his pink tongue as he pulled up. He did this a couple of times before sucking up a healthy amount of the drink and swallowing. He looked up, and an amused hazel gaze met his own.

Mulder licked his lower lip; his cock was starting to harden; he just knew that Alex would try to turn him on. "Very clever, Skippy, I might even let that one pass. But if you do it again, the groceries are riding up front with me, and you're going in the trunk." He finished the drink then uncuffed Alex and led him to the grocery part of the complex.

Mulder got a shopping cart out of the holding area and promptly cuffed Alex to it. They started to walk through the produce department, Mulder putting various fruits and vegetables in the cart. The store was mostly empty, save for a few students and people on their way home from a late night at the office.

Alex stood there, his one hand cuffed to the shopping cart, the other one inside the pocket of his leather jacket. His cock was starting to deflate, and he was starting to feel grumpy. While what they were doing was fun in the car, that whole coffee episode had put him in a bad mood.

Mulder came back from getting some celery and saw the scowl on Alex's face. He casually reached down and tugged on the thong, making Alex gasp again. "No use getting surly, you're going to be here until I tell you we can leave."

He then wheeled the cart to the end of the produce section, where a woman had a display table set up.

"Would you gentlemen like to try some pineapple?"

"Well now, I'm partial to pineapple." Mulder turned to Alex, "Do you like pineapple?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then yes, we'll try some pineapple." Mulder grabbed the toothpick that held the piece of fruit and put it in his mouth. "Mmmmm, very sweet." Mulder plucked another piece of pineapple off the tray and removed the toothpick from it. He held the morsel up to Alex's lips, which parted, letting the piece of yellow flesh between them.

Alex closed his eyes and ran his tongue along Mulder's fingers, licking up the drops of juice that clung to them before sucking on them gently. He released them quickly and swallowed, then opened his eyes. He looked up at Mulder, who was not amused. The eyes of the lady offering the samples were wide, and her mouth was open. Mulder turned to the woman and said thank you before wheeling the cart away and down an aisle.

"You think that's funny, Skippy?" Mulder leaned closer to Alex, his hands creeping over to caress one of Alex's thighs for a moment before finding the length of leather poking out the waistband of his jeans. He gave it a violent yank, sending Alex reeling, a small yelp leaving his mouth. "Now, that's funny!"

Mulder sat back and watched Alex try to come down from the painful reminder of who was boss tonight. Alex was gasping for air and pressing his legs together. "Oh, it's not that bad," Mulder chided. Finally, he continued his journey, practically dragging Alex along with him. //He has to learn his lesson, somehow.//

Alex had to come. There was no question about it. His balls felt like they were ten feet wide; his cock was very hard; just walking sent him into a frenzy. He knew it was going to be awhile before they left here. He should have just behaved himself, and Mulder would have gotten bored and left early. Aisle after aisle of food items came before him, turning into a blur; he didn't care if he ever ate again. Alex looked up at the clock on the wall; they had been here an hour, and they were only half way through. He stifled a yawn which immediately came with a yank on the thong.

"You didn't think I would forget about that, did you?" Mulder steered the cart around a corner to an aisle completely devoid of people. Mulder stopped and pressed himself up against Alex, kissing him, digging his crotch into Alex's. He pulled on the leather thong again, feeling his lover wince. Then he broke free, both men panting.

Alex found it hard to walk for a few steps due to the throbbing in his crotch. Thank god his leather jacket covered that area of his body, or people would really be staring at him. They were looking at him as it was, being handcuffed to the cart. Mulder greeted everyone they saw, causing them to look at Mulder, then Alex and the handcuffs, finally back at Mulder and either shake their heads or give an amused smile.

Towards the back of the store, there was hardly anyone around, and Mulder was tugging on the leather thong more and more now. Finally, he just pulled him along with it, stopping every once in awhile to put a few things in the cart. They got to the bakery section where there were samples of chocolate chip cookies available.

Mulder went up to the sample stand, Alex and the cart in tow. There were two kids there, fighting over who got the bigger piece of cookie. Mulder could see their mother over at the counter picking up what looked like a birthday cake. He was about to push the cart by them when one of the kids piped up, "Look at that man, he's got handcuffs on. Why does he have handcuffs on?"

Mulder stopped and smiled at the kid, "Skippy's been a very bad boy, haven't you, Skippy?"

Alex nearly rolled his eyes but stopped himself. "Yes, sir, I've been bad."

The kids looked at Alex and Mulder in horror then ran to their mother, looking back and pointing. Their mother quickly ushered them out of the bakery section and down to the check-out.

Mulder turned to Alex, noticing his face flushed. "See how embarrassing that is? Do you understand why I'm punishing you like this?"

Alex nodded his head, //Might as well admit defeat so we can get the hell out of here.// "Yes, sir."

Mulder wheeled them over to the checkouts, stopping along the way to throw a bag of bagels in their cart, "I think we're done. Now let's go home, where I can really punish you." He tugged on the thong again, a small whimper leaving Alex's lips.

They loaded the groceries in the trunk and got in the car. Mulder stroked the bulge in Alex's pants and pulled on the thong all the way home, leaving him hard and panting. When they got back home, Mulder made Alex carry all the bags upstairs. He then told him to strip down and lie on the bed while he put the groceries away.

"Don't touch yourself, Alex."

Alex did as he was told, putting his clothes away. He looked at himself in the mirror in the corner before lying down; his balls were considerably larger than they were when they left this evening. He heard Mulder putting the groceries away. How long was he going to make him lie like this? He put his hands behind his head and tried not to think of what awaited him. It was no use; he needed release. His hands dug into the pillow under his head; he had to stop thinking about it, or he was going to come. Suddenly, pain ran through his groin again as Mulder yanked on the leather thong.

Mulder looked down at his lover, the expression on his face one of pain that had just replaced the one of passion. He wasn't done with Alex Krycek, not by a long shot.

"Stay like that, with your hands behind your head, and spread your legs."

Alex complied; he was getting anxious. He saw Mulder take off his clothes, fold them and place them neatly on the chair. Alex licked his lips; he wanted to suck on that hardening cock again.

"You may get to do that later, Alex," Mulder said, reading his mind. He stepped over to Alex, the flogger in his hand. He lightly caressed Alex's front with it, tracing the strips of soft leather along his skin. "I'm going to punish your front, then your back, Alex."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want to be punished, Alex?"

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

"Good. Now relax."

Alex was breathing heavily from anticipation, his chest heaving. Finally, Mulder struck, across his thighs, the slap of the leather echoing throughout the room. He jumped slightly at the first blow, surprised more than hurt. He felt Mulder caress him again with the flogger before striking him again, this time over his nipples. Alex nearly moaned when Mulder began to caress him again with the leather strips. Hitting then caressing, hitting then caressing, each blow, each swipe of the leather driving him into an even more frenzied passion. He could feel each individual lash of the flogger hit his skin; he relished the pain that it brought; he wanted more and more every time they hit his skin.

Mulder continued his onslaught on Alex's front, careful to make sure a few blows landed on his balls. He saw Alex's skin turning pink, and there were a few raised welts where he had hit him a little harder than the other blows. Finally, he decided he was done with the flogger.

"Okay, Alex, stand up."

He pulled Alex up to stand before him, then he moved his mouth down to kiss the welts that were on his torso, sucking in one of his nipples and biting on it. He pulled and tugged on it, watching it getting longer and redder. He continued to do so while he pulled and pinched the other one with his fingers, digging the nail in, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to draw blood. When he was satisfied he had done enough, he stood up and kissed Alex.

Alex was sweating; tit play always left him so fucking hard. He was having a hard time keeping from coming, thinking about all sorts of morbid things to keep him from doing so. He even went back in his mind to that horrible missile silo for a second to keep himself from shooting his load.

"Did you like that, Alex?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmmmm, good. You're such a good boy right now, Alex, I think you deserve the paddle."

"Thank you, sir."

Mulder led Alex over to the bottom of the bed where he cuffed him again. He then got out the paddle he had had in his hand earlier and started their routine. Mulder caressed Alex's ass with the paddle for awhile, tapping him twice on the ass to show he was ready. Alex thrust his ass out to meet the first blow which landed with a loud slap. Mulder aimed the wooden object at Alex's firm, round ass cheeks, making sure not to go any higher or any lower. With smooth, fluid strokes of his arm, he smacked Alex's ass with the wooden paddle, the sound of flesh and wood connecting making him hard.

Soon, Alex's ass was quite pink; his hands were gripping the chains that bound him to the bed. He was biting his lower lip and making a tiny whimpering sound with each blow. Then Mulder stopped. Alex's ass was tingling and burning from the blows; he knew it was over. He felt as Mulder brought his arms around him to kiss his neck and nibble on his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Skippy."

"Thank you, sir."

Alex licked his lips and spread his legs wide. He bent his knees a bit and waited for Mulder to prepare him. He felt fingers pull apart his ass cheeks as a cool digit entered him. He let out his breath slowly, the tiny bit of cool gel heaven on his hot ass. That finger was soon joined by another, then Mulder's cock started to enter him, slow at first, but then to the hilt with one shove.

Mulder rested for a minute. It was a good thing that he had made Alex suck him off earlier, or he would have been way too sensitive right now. He reached forward and grabbed onto the leather thong Alex was still wearing, pulling on it, hearing Alex whimper. He started to thrust into Alex, pulling on the thong.

"Yeah, Alex, your ass is so sweet. Do you want to come, Alex?"

"Yes, sir," he groaned.

Mulder quickened his pace, driving his cock into Alex, his hands on both hips, pulling on the thong with his thrusts.

"Come for me, baby, come for me."

Alex closed his eyes and clenched his hands around the chains that held him. He let out a loud cry, then came like he hadn't come in a long time; every nerve ending tingled; every part of his body felt like it was on fire. He felt Mulder stiffen behind him, then lean his forehead to rest against his shoulder as he had his own orgasm.

Both men were sweating and breathing heavily. Mulder kissed the back of Alex's neck, licking the salt of the sweat from the skin. He reached around and undid the thong from Alex's cock and balls, then reached up and uncuffed Alex from the bed.

"That's it, Alex."

Alex collapsed on the bed, too sore in all areas to do anything. He felt Mulder kneel on the bed beside him.

"Let me take care of you, Alex, front first."

Alex nodded and flipped over, his eyes still closed. He felt the cool aloe vera gel soothe his welts, Mulder's strong hands massaging him, making him feel loved all over. He rolled over and let Mulder deal with his ass, the long fingers and the gel soothing the pain away.

Mulder looked down at his lover, asleep after all that. He smirked to himself, and crawled in beside him, pulling the blanket up over them. He kissed Alex on his forehead before snuggling up with his arm around him and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Alex left Mulder sleeping while he went to the washroom. He checked himself out in the mirror. His nipples were still sore, and he had large welts on his front. They only hurt if he touched them. His ass wasn't pink anymore, but it still tingled just the same. He padded back to bed and crawled in beside his lover, putting his arms around him and kissing his hairline. He watched Mulder wake up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, lover." Alex kissed him on the mouth, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

"Hmmmmm, good morning. How's your ass?"

"I'll live."

Mulder grinned, "Did you at least enjoy yourself?"

"Immensely." Alex kissed Mulder again; this time he pushed his tongue between his lips, probing the moist interior of Mulder's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Mulder tighter, pressing the lengths of their bodies together. He felt Mulder press back and start to grind their crotches together.

"Alex, please fuck me."

"Fuck you? Right now?"

"Yes, right now, please, Alex, please."

Alex smiled as he reached over to the nightstand for the lube. He liked it when Mulder begged. He slicked up two fingers and quickly prepared Mulder, his fingers coating the smooth channel with the cool gel. He soon replaced the fingers with his cock, pushing in slowly past the tight ring of muscle.

"Yes, Alex. Fuck me Alex, I need it."

Mulder had his ankles over Alex's shoulders, his knees up to his chest as Alex started to pump into him. Alex was kissing him, fucking his mouth with his tongue as his cock fucked his ass. He needed more, wanted more, wanted to feel him in every cell of his body. He began to move his hips, helping Alex thrust deeper and deeper inside of him.

Alex reached down and grabbed Mulder's cock, pumping as erratically as his hips were moving. He had lost all control. He closed his eyes and let out a cry as he came deep into his lover. He felt Mulder come on his hand, the sticky, warm fluid dripping down to his wrist, before collapsing on top of him.

They lay there, kissing and caressing each other, Alex wincing once in awhile as Mulder moved his hands over the welts.

"I hope you learned your lesson last night, Skippy."

Alex smirked, "I learned not to send you for coffee."

Mulder tweaked one of Alex's still sore nipples, eliciting a small yelp, "Smartass."

"Yes, I learned my lesson. I'll be a good boy from now on."

"Thank you, Alex."

They lay there for a few minutes more before Alex spoke, "Just...don'topen that courier package that will be on your desk Monday morning if you're not alone. Unless you want to ask Scully to help you put on the top harness I sent you."

THE END OF BOYS 11

 

* * *

 


End file.
